


The Smell Of Pussy

by seventhminute



Category: The Pharmacist（2020）, True Detective
Genre: Bottom Marty, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pegging, Slow Romance, Squick, Top Rust - Freeform, after kill ledoux, child nightmare（about parent）, little cross between 1995 and 2002, lots of shitty descriptions, original case(s), shitty sex in whole 17 years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: Martin Hart 在某种意义上患有性瘾，并且对自己的所有物保持充沛的独占欲和时刻待发的怒火——当然这些都不是他自己发觉的。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. 骚味

“你身上带着不属于你老婆的骚味”

Marty的死人脸搭档不出意外地说出那种欠揍的话，在一个他什么都不想管的，心脏塞满道德上内疚情绪的，偷完情的早晨。于是十分顺理成章的，就像干草沾上火星，Marty爆发了。

Marty攥着他搭档的背心把他固定在衣柜上，他想用自己的愤怒烧死那张依旧冷淡的脸，不，哪怕让那张脸出现一丝裂缝也好。

可是对方没有，这让Marty更加窝火，火到脑子里的感官神经全部被烧断，火到让他无法察觉对方的双手正在缓慢地缠住自己的拳头，就像一条蟒蛇缠住一只愤怒得赶着来送死的兽。

“你也是高级警探，觉得我这是在吓唬你吗？”Rust平静地叙述道，鼻子前的骚味充斥着他的视觉。

Rust看到一种饥渴，他看到Marty的身体被美好的女性肉体跨骑着，但阴茎带来的快感让Marty更加渴望，他向上挺动着胯部但却堵不住体内不知从何而来的饥渴。

Marty，你在发骚。Rust在脑子里这么说道。

他的搭档最终还是愤愤不平地放开自己。Rust在Marty摔门离去后伸出两指按在自己侧颈的大动脉上——心率变快了。

所以说你瞧，凡人都终究抵不过性欲带来的冲动。

之后就是回归平静，Marty跟Rust的每次单方面争执都是以这样结束。Marty发火，接着自我平息，最后好像什么事也没发生，只剩下淡淡的火腥味能证明在此之前这真的发生过。

他们去调查了前几晚Rust在那些妓女口中获得到的信息。途中Marty有意无意地刺着Rust，而这些，他的好搭档就像早晨那样通通沉默接受......操！

Rust的沉默大部分时候是不想做无用功，但小部分是为了避免某些事，这些事就像Lorenz提出的那只蝴蝶，他不想引出那场龙卷风。所以这没什么不好承认的，他佩服Marty，能在短短时间里独自一人把他的那些极小部分通通占有。

在修车厂里的第二次询问，Rust不否认在询问力度上带上了一点私人情绪，甚至在他砸飞一个修理工，再把剩下的那一个摁在工作台上的时候获得了缓解，而这些缓解在他重新返回到车上时又通通消失。

Marty的骚味在行驶的路上Rust就又闻到了，若有若无，但像荨麻草上的刺，碰上就有所感觉，这些气味在他脱外套的时候变得更加浓烈，等他坐上车，Rust简直感觉有一只发情的母猫在他的裤腿边‘喵喵’撒着尿。

Rust面无表情地叙述妓院地址的同时伸手拿起Marty以防他一屁股坐上而事先拿走的记事本。

棒极了，这下他的记事本也被标记了。翻开纸页，Rust漫无目标地看着上面的内容，他感觉自己的眉头正在以一种极端的速度缓慢地皱起来。

在那家拥有浓厚乡巴佬气息的小兔山庄里，Marty的自我道德标准高度再次刷新了Rust对他的认知。在Marty开口谴责Rust的冷漠时，Rust即刻笃定如果那个女孩以后来找Marty，Marty绝对会从他自己建立的道德高楼上狠狠地跳下去。


	2. 一场相亲

一切都很好——额Marty的意思是，虽然他跟Maggie还处在尴尬的胶着状态，但他跟她之间的那根线并没有绷断，他甚至还跟Maggie一起给Rust介绍对象。案件也有所进展，虽然有突然跳出来的什么特别小组来跟他们抢活，还有Rust时不时的幻觉和那些看似英语的鬼话跟那依旧傲慢的令人十分不爽的态度，但是这一切都很好，直到那晚酒吧他看到Lisa跟另一个男人调情。

好吧，在此之前——Marty打着哈欠回忆着，对面恢复了日常性冷淡脸的男人依旧说着那套能把人鸡巴软进蛋里去的鬼话。

在此之前，他俩去了趟Franklin，那个基督之友教会，听了一大堆牧师慷慨激昂的演讲，Marty耳边到现在都还环绕着那些Rust对此不可一世的傲慢批判，叨叨叨...辛辣又不可置否的一针见血。见过Rustin Cohle审问犯人吗？哦那种场景见过一次就难以抹灭。那些犯人无一例外哭得像个赤裸的孩子似的想给那个男人跪下，最精彩的是，Rust在最后从来不会给他们最渴望的。这无疑是在观看一条条咬了人的疯狗，被安抚着自愿拔了牙剃了毛，期待自己可以做条乖狗狗的同时再无情把他们踹进河里看他们淹死。所以自从他跟Rust搭档后，审问犯人这事基本不归他管......好像现在也没什么事是他在管的。

那些线索、隐蔽的信息——Rust就像把一幅全黑的拼图带到他面前，看到他无从下手，就当着面手把手给他一块一块拼起来。可是见鬼的！他什么时候想要过了！

而现在，Rust不仅帮他拼那幅全黑的拼图，收走在此之前他所有的拼图技巧，还企图把他以前的完成品给拆碎再以‘Rust的方式’拼接起来。操他的Rust，前几天还在他家给他的草坪除了草，他那种死人样会给自己家的草坪除草？Maggie还做了海鲜烩，操他的混蛋，进家门的时候自己就像个冒失的没有收到邀请就上门的外人。

......好吧，这些都可以归到Rust太闲了的缘故。毕竟他单身，除了案子他什么都没有。SO HERE WE ARE ——他跟Maggie商量着给他介绍了一个姑娘，绝对的好姑娘。

Marty事先没跟Rust说这是场相亲，反正他那么聪明，到了绝对能明白这是怎么一回事。Marty都能想象到聪明鬼正钻在档案室里查看那些资料，接着慢悠悠地抬起定了时的手表看了一眼——哦到了处理人间关系的时刻，好吧这没什么大不了的，然后——BOOM——一场更为世俗的相亲！Marty发誓，看到聪明鬼露出窘相是他这段时间里最开心的事，他甚至好心地给Rust倒了酒，当然Rust拒绝了——操。

Jennifer似乎对Rust有兴趣，Marty有些不满，他以为这是场注定失败的相亲，毕竟那家伙不能更奇怪了！于是在Rust叨叨他的那些鬼话并且还有人愿意买账的情况下Marty开始乱扭视线，接着他瞥见了Lisa。

Lisa就像浸满樱桃酒的黑森林，甜蜜又热辣。Marty当然不会把蛋糕当每日的主食，但这并不意味着其他人就可以拿走他盘子里的蛋糕。

这像只强心剂，Marty迫不及待地带着愤怒跟些许慌乱走向Lisa，那些慌乱可以称得上是恐慌，他把这些莫名其妙但又无法抑制的恐慌压进肚子里。在Rust的注视下，在Maggie的莫名下，在足够引起Lisa注意的情况下，恨恨走向吧台。

Marty的情绪乱得像猫抓过的毛线，在酒精的催引下辣得烧心。所以他跟Lisa不愉快的谈话也是毫不意外的。

舞池里Marty跟Maggie贴在一起摇晃着身子，他的目光追随着快要被别人吃掉的蛋糕，而一旁的Rust无趣又礼貌地回答对方的问题，他快无聊疯了，也快被Marty愈演愈烈的骚味熏疯了，他想埋进那堆案件里。

这一切都毫无意义——Rust这么想到，眼神漫无目的地飘荡在空气里。


	3. 酒吧厕所

接到Maggie的电话有点出乎Rust的预料，毕竟已经那么晚了，Marty总是能刷新Rust对他的认知，在他这个人如此透明的情况下，这是一件了不起的事情。

Maggie把他跟Marty想的太亲密，实际上，他不愿知道Marty的那些破事。而且他们总是那样，在自己拥有一段糟糕的人际关系的同时又十分热衷劝导他人去开展一段多余的关系。

“marty会回家的。”等他把欲望得不到填满而精力过剩发泄出去就好了。

Marty小口咽着咖啡，他觉得反胃极了，警局里的那帮家伙再多逼逼赖赖一句他就把他们揍出屎来再吐到他们头上。上帝，他想找个人说说话。

“嘿marty，我觉得我发现了另一个受害者。”

操！感谢他妈的上帝！

好了好了，Rust是个天才，爱看死人照片说奇奇怪怪疯话的天才，但是这类人不都是这样。Marty感觉自己在被Rust牵着鼻子走，但是又不得不承认他是对的，而且这种被牵着走的感觉不坏，毕竟比起他混乱又糟糕的婚姻...操！他不知道怎么面对Maggie，有些事情要失控了，但他更愿意跟着Rust的牵引走。

在Marty调查完tyro weems的走向回到家里，他等到的是打包好的行李跟一封信。几乎是下意识的，Marty看到那些东西的下一秒钟他就想拔腿跑到Rust身边，或者再跟着Rust提供的轨道继续调查那些线索。但他不能立马这样做，嘿！那是他的婚姻，正常人的生活！

Marty听到自己在咆哮，“臭婊子”“贱货”...谁知道这是在骂谁，接着他又听到自己在以卑微的态度求Jake那个老龟头臭傻逼。做完这些，他觉得自己可以再去走‘rust路线’了。

weems是个软蛋，他们这种人都是，用拳头揍几下再用枪抵着脑袋，他们就把自己外婆结了几次婚都告诉你。

这也太短暂了，Marty向Rust报告完低头深呼吸，他希望对方能听出来自己不对劲，毕竟他那么聪明，然后...然后怎么样？Marty自己也不知道。

Maggie看上去疲倦又美丽，可是Marty说的话是那么的糟糕，他真的不知道该怎么做，脱离‘rust路线’的他像掐去头的苍蝇，闹哄哄又会留下恶心的绿色黏液，他看到Maggie厌倦地给谁打电话，会是谁呢？

Rust接到电话的时候他才喝下第一口酒，这种爱尔兰威士忌没有保质期，就像他的黑暗永远那么新鲜。

Rust走进医院，他看到一只表面上无比愤怒但实际可怜兮兮的兽，兽踩进陷阱里出不来，他几乎不费任何力气就把它提溜回自己身边。

酒吧里，兽吸着鼻子睁着水汽充盈的蓝眼睛，Rust都可以看到它脑袋上一个个咕嘟碎裂的酒泡。

“这跟我没关系，我不想听。”别再可怜巴巴地撅着屁股求安慰了。

“好吧，抱歉...你这个混蛋。”Marty可以称得上是赌气地拿过Rust指间的烟，“我是搞砸了，但是...”

“听着marty，最后一遍，我不想听这些。”记得修车厂那次吗，如果说那次是只有一只，那么现在就是上百只。那些饥渴的小野兽围住你睁着水润可怜的眸子对你又抓又挠，还用尿液劈头盖脸地浇你一身信息素。

Rust从烟盒里拿出另一支点上，尼古丁和酒精已经缓解不了什么。

“我去放水，一块吗。”

烟头的红点已经快烧到手指，Marty被这暖呼呼的触感钉在原地——厕所中央的原地，Rust在他前面尿尿。

他刚才干什么来着？好像嘟囔着“你他妈撒尿关我屁事！”一边又不自觉跟上那谁的脚步。

皮带金属扣碰撞的声音把Marty拉回来一点。“你不尿吗。”Rust说道，嘴里叼着烟，上升的烟雾把他的眼睛遮得朦胧。

Marty张了张嘴发现自己发不出声音，他觉得这样子滑稽极了。

“好吧。”

Rust拿过Marty手中的烟头把它扔进跟垃圾桶没什么两样的洗手池里，他都快闻到皮肉烧焦的味道了。接着他绕到Marty身后，手臂穿过Marty的腰间松松搂住，Rust用胯向前顶了一下那座雕像，还好屁股还是软乎的。

“往前走，marty，到便池那里。”

Marty现在的脑袋里装着的是雪花电视机，短短几步路他像初学的婴儿一样踉踉跄跄，如果不是Rust在后面抵着他，他绝对会趴到地上去，而且期间还有一只手滑到自己的三角区拉开拉链钻了进去，那一瞬间，Marty浑身发软，只有那根海绵体是硬的。

Martin Hart此刻十分想揪住建这垃圾厕所的人的鸡巴脑袋暴打一顿，他的意思是，谁他妈会把镜子装在小便池上面？！撒尿的时候再看看自己的鸡巴有多威武？狗屎！那装得也太上面了！

Marty不想去看镜子里的画面，太糟糕了...他被他的搭档以一种极其羞耻的姿势抱着，Rust的脑袋跟嗑嗨了似的慵懒地搭在他的肩上，并且缓慢撸动着从他内裤里掏出的鸡巴，Marty不愿记得，自己的鸡巴再被Rust掏出来的那一刻还有自我意识地跳跃了一下。操操操！

“想尿尿吗，marty？”

做了这一切好事的杂种若无其事地询问着，Marty的阴茎做过包皮手术，这可能跟Maggie是个护士有关系，Rust扣着顶端红彤彤的龟头，引出怀里的一连串尖叫，哦，他的指甲好像长出来一点没剪。

“不不不...停下！疯子！变态！停下rust，停下...”

Rust把嘴里的烟取下拿在手上然后把自己埋进Marty脖子里，平时就迷糊的声线此刻低沉地像是从Marty脑子里钻出来。“我没拿武器抵着你，别搞得跟强奸一样...当然你想这样也没关系Marty。”Rust看到一只母猫主动朝自己撅起屁股但又把尾巴放下遮住的画面，这叫什么来着？婊子立牌坊。

手里的阴茎刺激出一些液体，Rust把它们抹开撸出黏腻的水声，软在怀里的男人闭了嘴，抬起脖颈小口小口地呜咽着。

“你想我在这里操你吗？”

老天快闭嘴吧！

Marty颤栗着紧闭双眼，天呐厕所门锁了没有！他好像听到有人在门口！

“不..不，有人...别在这里...”Marty几乎用尽全身的力气把这些破碎的话挤出喉咙，因为自己的老二分泌了更多的液体，Rust借着这些正在揉搓他的卵蛋，再往下面就是...该死！Rust会用手指操进那个屁眼的。

“...好吧，但是你得尿出来，好吗marty，要不然你来厕所干嘛。”

死杂种！混蛋！

Marty听到自己发出了一声绝望的呻吟，体内的快感快到了，还差...还差一点。

“呀——不！”Marty爆发出一声不可能属于自己的尖叫，接着有液体淅淅沥沥撒在便池里。Marty不敢去看，那可能是精液，因为Rust还不放过那根可怜的东西，Marty察觉自己的身体里塞进什么东西，好像是根手指，它在里面寻找着什么。Marty的身体被Rust压弯了，屁股撅起来好方便那根手指在里面运行。

他做不到。Marty之前忘了自己的手能动，现在他把一只手覆盖在脸上，破碎的呻吟从手指缝里溜出来。

“marty你可以的，放松。”Rust已经找到那一处突起，鼓鼓的显示着里面充盈的尿液，接下来可以说是残忍，Rust并没有给予多少温柔，就像按下一个开关键，你会去爱抚一个开关键吗。

Marty打着哆嗦，下半身几乎软如烂泥，尿液溅出来打湿了裤子，Rust把他鸡巴扶正，Marty已经用两只手盖住自己的脸了，像是要把自己活活蒙死那样，这是个漫长的过程。

“做的很好，现在你能自己站着吗，你可以站住的，我没操你。”

Marty在Rust放开自己的时候打了个踉跄，还好他及时扶住了墙壁，他看到了镜子里熟透的自己，这跟被强奸了没什么区别，而小腹酸楚的快感还在刺激着他收缩自己的屁眼，哦这...这太他妈丢人了！

Rust没让Marty陷入自我羞耻太久，还好厕所里还有纸巾，Rust简单地替他收拾了一下，然后拉上他的拉链反过手去拍了拍那里的老二。

“走了。”刚好烧完的烟被Rust扔在洗手池里。

红色皮卡在路上形单影只。

Martin Hart还在发愣，狭小的空间里全是旁边那个杂种抽出来的烟雾。

“你，你知道会他妈有人来吧，对吧。”

Rust侧头淡淡瞥了一眼，接着吸着烟缓缓吐出——“那是个酒吧。”

“所以？你干嘛把它说得跟妓院一样！”还是男同性恋妓院！

“好了，清醒一点marty，我们还有正事要做。”

Rust摇下Marty那侧的车窗，夜风有点凉，正在慢慢吹散Marty脑子里的余温。车头灯在前方开路，坐在副驾驶上的人因为得到一时的满足而平静着，腻人的气息代替了那股骚味，Rust看见一只蝴蝶正在穿过一片雨林。


	4. 疯狂的计划

当Rust讲述那个疯狂的计划的时候，Marty从那把破烂的像从路边捡来的椅子上拿起皮衣，然后毫无意义地把它套到自己身上——嗯，有点紧，像是有谁拥抱着他。

他俩干完了那一小瓶威士忌——大部分是Rust喝的，就同大部分的谈话是他在讲述。Marty不喜欢那个计划，也不喜欢Rust轻描淡写的那些卧底生涯，更不喜欢他把死亡看得那么轻。Marty掀起皮衣的左半边，哈，那三个枪眼，果然！

Marty觉得自己也开始出现幻觉了，他闻到了血液混杂着灰尘，沉重地溺死人。

“你要洗澡吗？”

“什么？”

Rust把目光投向Marty的下半身，“我有一条运动裤，如果你想的话。”

还是那个杂种！

“我会去拿自己的行李的！”

Rust把目光收回来不着痕迹地点了下头往屋外走，“车钥匙没拔。”

“...那你现在又去哪里？”

“买点东西。”

空荡的房间只剩下Martin包裹在烟雾里，他把皮衣脱下来拿在手上，接着面无表情地环顾了一下四周，从这边的墙壁毫无障碍地看向另一面墙壁——还是跟他第一次来的那样。

“操！”

Marty走向门口，在出门的那一刻他身形一顿，然后把手里的皮衣放在了厨房台面上。

“操！以为自己很牛逼很帅吗，妈的比老子还会吹！”

Marty骂骂嘞嘞地发动Rust的皮卡，嘴巴上的逞能是因为那混蛋的“我有一条运动裤，如果你想的话。”

“我想个屁！”

景色在往后倒退，路面上的沉寂把酒吧厕所里的场景拉回到Marty脑子里，结果发现对此他并没有什么想法，额这个意思是，Marty对这件事无法思考。

到达汽车旅馆后，Marty迅速换上一条新裤子，然后拎着两大箱行李回到车上，再一气呵成地把那条换下的裤子从车窗扔进路边的大垃圾箱里，最后一路放空回到Rust的住所。

等等......他为什么要住这混蛋家？

Marty站在草坪上仰望着眼前的建筑物突然回过神来。

心情复杂地进到屋里，那混蛋已经回来了，当然。Marty扯了一句“你知道你有个二楼吧。”

Rust正在往自己手臂静脉上注射着什么，旁边开了一瓶新买的Jameson，他还倒了两杯。

Marty迟疑着凑近，一脸肉疼地挽起袖子，然后拿起酒杯咽了一口。

“你在干什么？”

“墨水跟辣椒素，能让我看起来像个瘾君子。”

你不是一直挺像的。

“他们让你干了几年卧底？”

“四年。”

“什么鬼！不是最长十一个月？”

“是啊。因为我搞砸了。”

Marty往杯子里又倒了些酒，那些沉重的溺死感又一点点回来，可是Rust对他的抱歉视若无睹。

“现在就差包可卡因了。”

“...你要去哪里搞？”

“别担心这个。”

好吧。

Marty沉默着吞下一大口酒精，然后默默把手臂伸了过去。

Rust抬眼看向对方递过来的手臂的时候极为罕见地愣住了，他直起身子缓慢地松开系在腰间的皮带，目光在Marty的视线跟他的手臂之间上下打量——你干嘛？

“我不需要吗？”

“需要什么？”

“那些针眼。”

Rust听见自己笑了，喉咙里的愉悦上下滚动着。

“你不需要跟他们接触marty。你是我的后援。”

操！

“当然你想要也可以。你喜欢带点疼的是吗？”Rust的目光开始在Marty的其他身体部位上打转。

“你他妈有毛病！”

Marty几乎是恼羞成怒地吼道，接着以平生最快的速度去霸占了浴室。

等Marty把自己淋得跟尾甜虾似的走出来，Rust好像就跟一直守在浴室门口一样立马从他身旁挤了进去。

“你在里面自慰了？”那么慢。

？

等警探回过神一拳头招呼上去的时候，门早就关得严丝合缝。

Marty死盯着那扇门，在一脚踹开上去打一架跟去床垫上睡觉之间他选择了后者。

真的太晚了，Marty打了个哈欠，眼皮厚重得像挂满了蜂蜜，他感觉下面的床垫变得更加凹陷，身边挤进来一个人，Marty把后背贴了过去，接着他感觉自己被包裹了，就像穿上那件皮衣，就像吸着那些辛辣的烟雾，就像酒吧厕所里...管他的！他困死了，厚重的睡意掐灭了他最后的意识。


	5. 日常生活（一）

Marty是舒服的自然醒，这种感觉是这段时间里最棒的体验，但是他睁眼看到了雪花花的天花板，身边还没有人，空荡得让他花了一分钟时间去回神。

那家伙居然煮了咖啡。

Marty迷糊地挠着蛋顺着咖啡味走到厨房，接着在‘他惊悚地看到Rust跟个精神病人一样冲着墙壁发呆’跟‘Rust煮了咖啡不喝一大早喝威士忌’之间纠结选哪个吐槽才比较好。

“你在干什么？”Marty最后还是小口嘬着咖啡问道。

“照镜子。”冥想。

“......”

现在Marty在纠结要不要把手里的热饮泼到对方头上。这还挺烫的。

Marty最终还是把杯子放下走到Rust刚才站的位置，他盯着上面照一半没一半的蓝眼睛感觉自己像个白痴......Audrey也是蓝眼睛——他的大女儿，很外向的一个小女孩但总是会出人意料地冒出不属于她这个年龄段的成熟，哦还有Macie，她是个天使...她们都是。

“嘿，你能...你能不能帮我跟Maggie谈谈？你知道的...audrey跟macie...她们...”

“好的marty。”

Rust及时打断对方以免他被自己的话给噎死，接着均匀吐出一口气去做第35个引体。

“哦...谢了伙计...”

Marty不知所措地挠了挠自己的——随便哪个部位，看看墙壁上的那一小块反光又侧过身去看看正大秀身材的健美先生到最后干脆整个人走过去死盯着那位男模——所以说，健康手册上的全是狗屁！

“还有什么事吗？”

“没。”——盯

“wanna fuck？”

“Shiiiii——”

那杯咖啡呢！

Marty绷紧了身子，他发誓这个汗津津的跟个刚抓完水鸟回来似的家伙敢上来他就揍他。

Rust以为自己的表情会很丰富，比如说笑笑或者什么，毕竟他要让Crash出来透透气——那个迷死人的花肠子废物，但是他没有。

“开个玩笑。”别贞洁的跟个处女一样。

“这不好笑。”操你妈！

“抱歉。”随便你。

然后双方静默了——谁他妈知道几分钟！

“我去冲个澡。”fuck you.

“哦。”fuck you.

Marty摸了摸鼻子，他突然觉得有些饿，于是后知后觉地去厨房巡视了一圈——所以，那个死人头咖啡都煮了却不会煎个蛋！？一个他妈的蛋！

多久没闻到食物放在热油里散发出来的味道了？在你早上冲完澡之后，别人做的食物。Rust擦着水珠，几缕湿发耷拉在额间，他有些晃神。

“看上去还不错。”

“废话！如果某人还有除了盐以外的更多调料就更好了。”有了也做不出花来。

不过得亏他那两个宝贝女儿，有时Maggie会跟她朋友出去玩，别的就算了，煎个蛋跟培根夹在面包里总是会的，而且Maggie也会在冰箱里替他们放好别的半成品食物，虽然更多的是父女们直接去外面吃。孩子们喜欢垃圾食物，他也是。

“所以我的劳工费呢？”

“我没让你平分租金。”

你说一个贱人怎么能贱成这样呢？！

Marty愤愤地咬着煎蛋三明治，他感觉自己的就是个焚化炉，要不然嘴里哪来那么多火腥味。

“你今天有什么打算？”Rust伸手倒了杯咖啡。

“干嘛？”

“我的意思是，你可以去搞套装扮，街头混混，不良青年什么的。”

“嗯——哼？”

“一件乐队t。”

“什么样的？”

“随便marty，Pink Floyd或者什么。”

“你还知道Pink Floyd？”

Rust举到嘴边的杯子以肉眼不可见的形式晃动了一下，接着他把里面的液体一口气灌了进去。

“下次替我少放点盐。”

警局里的那套安保系统无论在哪个州都是垃圾。那帮家伙不成为黑警是本分，变成了也没什么。

四周的景象在崩塌蜕化，马路，建筑物，行人，地缝里的蚂蚁，空气中的灰尘...逐渐变成一块块的像素——Rust嗑高了。知道吗，戒毒所里的那套无非是一帮傻逼哄骗另一帮可怜鬼的说辞，clean？never.就像基督之友跟那群信徒们，洗脑是宗教的传统也是运行这个世界的纽带。

Rust低头拨通了电话。

“嘿maggie，是我。我想你需要找人谈谈。”

...

“你什么时候有时间？”

...

“明天？”

...

“好的，明天中午美味甜甜圈店见。”

Rust四下茫然地吸了下鼻子，该去找几个goomba来传播Crash的信息了，lakitu会闻着味钻出来，他会让它把spiny自愿扔给他。

Rust钻进眼前变成了小小的红色像素的皮卡里。 “走吧宝贝女孩。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goomba，lakitu，spiny就是马里奥游戏里面的怪物啦啊哈哈，蘑菇是小兵，刺猬藏在云朵里，然后我就随便往里面一代...（震撼发言）


	6. 妈咪

“你嗑药了？”

Rust走进家门，门没锁，家里还有人，自己手里抱着一纸袋。

“我给你买了调味料，胡椒粉什么的，还有黄油...自己看吧。”

“哇那还真是感谢。”

Marty一副不可置信的惊讶脸，Rust不知什么时候换上了那件皮衣，跟早上的虽然是个怪胎但也是个人间范围内的怪胎相比，他现在就跟他妈的快要钻进地狱里跟撒旦跳舞去了。

无视一旁把整张脸当橡皮圈扭的搭档，Rust拉着折椅坐下想倒杯酒却发现早就空了，而他现在不想吸食尼古丁。他把那一磅可卡因随手扔到厨台上，或许可以去洗个澡，他想。

“这你哪搞来的？”

“...局里不就有一堆现成的。”Rust嘟囔着，他在那群goomba的邀请下吸饱了大麻...当然可能还有一点别的什么东西。

“警...F...你疯了！”

Marty忍无可忍地冲到Rust面前，而对方不过抬抬眼，Marty吼的话途经他的耳道在他的脑子里全转化成那款横版过关游戏里的背景音。还挺好玩。

“F——”

突然失去重心的Marty差点把舌头连带着脏话一块滚进肚子里，嘿如果有一天你突然被你发了疯的搭档两腿分开抱到腿上，你也会连一个完整的‘操’字都骂不出来。

“你知道我现在是谁吗？”

这很近，Marty想。Rust的眼睛亮亮的，平时烟雾一样的蓝色此刻像点缀了繁星。不过Marty认为这是嗑了药的缘故。狗疯了也这样。

“谁？”

“Crash。”

“Fuck——”

“yeah——fuck。”

Rust盯着Marty的眼睛神经质地点了点头，他把手挤进对方的牛仔裤，隔着内裤揉捏起那两瓣臀肉。

“rust，我劝你最好不要这样。”

“为什么不呢？你明明喜欢。”

“我会揍你，我发誓。”

“那你刚才就应该打断我的鼻子。”

“操！死杂种你现在跟我玩什么飞跃疯人院！”

Marty揪着对方的衣领爆发了，接着又转瞬即逝。他把头低下埋进对方的脖颈里，就像个该死的鸵鸟——因为他硬了。

“那有个专有名词marty，双重或多重人格。”

Rust把Marty抱得更紧，顺便解开对方的裤头把裤子拉到大腿根底下垫着，没扒内裤。

“那你是吗？”

Marty的鼻子闷闷的，他朝就在嘴边的皮肉咬了一口，没下力气。

“...我不是marty。”

Rust感觉有声叹息要出来，但是他把它压在喉管里碾碎了。

“你想我操你吗marty？”

“不...”

你说抱着一个吸饱了毒品的瘾君子是不是自己也会跟着嗨了。Marty以前不是没试过，但他不喜欢那种感觉，他不觉得吸入植物烧焦的尸体会让人舒服，更不可能去吞那些邪恶的小药丸或者粉末。

Marty动了下脑袋，他闻到Rust头发里烧焦的味道，干涸的血液和焚化的骨灰，酒精在冰河湾上蒸发，性感地能把神都拖下地狱。Marty感觉自己嘴里被塞进来什么东西，类似棉质布料...操！他他妈该死的T恤！

“我不介意把你用皮带绑起来。”

“啊狗屎！”

Marty咬着自己的衣角把呻吟嚼碎在牙齿缝间，对方正在舔他的乳首，他的内裤被拉了下来，屁股暴露在空气里，原本乱扭的肉体定住了，白扑扑的胸脯挺上去送到那人嘴里。Marty哈出一口气把手指插进Rust的头发里。

Rust张嘴咬住上面的乳晕吮了一下中间的奶头——那也太小了，哪有人光长肚子不长胸的，跟个刚怀孕还没开始分泌乳汁的母猫一样。他吸完了一个转向另一个，被吮吸过的奶头颤巍巍地立在空气中泛着水光。

“marty我能操你屁股吗，我不进去。”

Rust咬着奶子，邪恶的话从空隙里飘出来横穿Marty的脑子。

“你，妈的...你他妈别叫我名字..哈...”

Marty发誓，他刚才听到了一声妈咪，妈的跟个已婚熟女被叛逆青少年压在桌子上干叫的那样，而现在自己就是他妈的那个熟女！

叛逆青少年停了下来，他看着Marty滴血的耳朵慢慢拉开了自己的裤链。他把上面的人稍微抱上去一点，裤子有些碍事但这不妨碍什么。

“张嘴。”

口腔里又被塞进两根手指跟着布料一块搅动着，Marty差点干呕出来但被更多的唾液代替了。

“唔...！”混蛋！

Rust把更多的手指塞了进去。除了大拇指。

他真的要吐了！Marty迷糊地想着，接着上下两排牙齿很有自我保护意识地相互靠拢了，嘴里仿佛尝到了血腥味。

“松开。”

Rust试着抽动了一下，结果还咬得挺牢，他看着Marty耷拉着眼皮的失神样，耳朵那边的绯红四处蔓延。Rust突然意识到一件事，恶劣的愉悦在心脏炸开花来——

“松开，妈咪~你弄疼我了。”

“操！...操操操！！！”

Marty崩溃地捂住自己的脸，丝毫没受过爱抚的阴茎就在刚才的那声‘妈咪’下射了，口中的布料早就滑落，湿乎乎皱巴巴的，就跟他刚射完的鸡巴一样。

Rust趁机把手抽出来接着扶着自己的阴茎把它塞进上面的臀缝里。

“妈咪你射到我脸上了。”骚货。

“闭嘴杂种！”你有种就把它吃了！

Marty恶狠狠地盯住面前的混蛋，他的嘴巴跟下巴上挂着一些，但更多的是在胸口。

“你要尝尝吗？”

Rust用舌头把它们卷起来，绯红的舌尖上挂着灰白色的精浆。

“操...”

一阵无力向Marty席卷而来，他眼睁睁地看着Rust在他不作出表态后把那点浆液送进嘴里缓缓咽下，然后凑上来给了他一个带着腥味的，湿润的吻，他好像又高潮了。 

屁股缝里的阴茎开始抽动了，Marty安静地趴在Rust身上，双手扶着他的肩膀把自己再抬高一点。应该挺爽的吧，他听到底下的人在哼哼，声线黏糊的跟混着糖浆似的，屁股那里也越来越湿，Rust把他的臀肉挤压在一起，有点太用力了，裤子卡在大腿那里摩擦也让他不舒服。Marty皱了眉但又无意识地张开嘴开始跟着小声呻吟。

“嗯哈...要吸吗..”

Marty主动拉起了自己的衣服，露出白扑扑的胸脯往前凑，上面的两点涨成殷红的尖，湿乎乎的跟下了奶一样。

“操！”

Rust骂了出声，阴茎愉快在臀缝间跳跃，他喘了一口气仰头咬上其中的一个小尖。Marty把衣服放了下来，隔着布料抱住胸前耸动的脑袋，他觉得自己的屁股像女性的性器官一样被用着，他也喜欢在自己进入肉穴之后把对方的腿抬起来收拢，就像Rust挤压他的屁股那样，那会更紧，肉穴会被挤出一个好看的形状。

“rust...哈啊..我要到了..”

Marty抱着Rust的脑袋把下巴抵了上去，他像个上半身圣洁下半身下流的母亲。

也许下次应该让他插进来...下次。

怀里的人在平复气息，胸口全是湿热的呼吸，屁股依旧被人掐着，Marty有过十几秒种的空白，他现在望着前面的白墙感叹两人下面的折椅质量真好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一说一，原剧里面每次锈含糊地叫马名字的时候，我都会听成妈咪。  
> 有次特明显，我都怀疑锈故意叫的‘mummy’但是字幕打成了‘Marty’。—_—  
> 以及‘I fucking love clothed fuck！！！' XDDDD  
> （存）


	7. 日常生活（二）

也许是从娘胎里带的，毕竟他老爸那臭脾气，他妈再不有颗鲸鱼心脏的话，估计现在他也是跟那混蛋同款鬼样。总之Marty拥有一套“见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，鬼说了鬼话，他听了表示几下惊叹也不会弱鸡地开逃”的心态。不过这并不代表他可以跟鬼同床共枕，更别说那个鬼现在还把他抱在怀里，他后颈全是那家伙呼出来的邪恶之气...吹得他有点痒，但是他不敢动。

Marty感觉自己中邪了，比如说，昨天早上醒来后看见身边没人的失落感，还有半夜里的...他居然还想着有下一次？圣母玛利亚还有我伟大的母亲啊！他他妈不会跟那部电影一样最后和恶灵同归于尽吧！

“你也请假了？”

“...什..什么？”

“你差不多可以迟到了。”

男人本来就含糊的口音现在就跟呓语一般绵密。Marty觉得那些话语幻化成一堆小蚂蚁在自己大脑皮层上爬啊爬，应变能力全被搅乱了。

Rust感受到怀里的肉体变得越来越僵硬，他不满地收紧胳膊抖动了一下，果不其然抖出个“操！”来，这就跟倒罐子里的最后一颗坚果一样，Rust开始觉得今天的开头并不坏。

Marty被抖活了，确切地说是这才反应过来手脚并用地把对方推开，接着发现自己光溜地跟他妈刚出世一样，他记不得后来的事，没准被下药了，可他屁股也没什么异样。Rust半睁着眼看对方手忙脚乱地套衣服，从百叶窗透进来的光芒把他整个人包裹得柔和万分，仿佛之前那个“看天空颜色不爽就要去干架”的形象不存在过一样。

“要给我做早餐吗？”

“吃屎去吧你！”

Marty冲床垫上跟刚从妓院窝里爬起来似的人竖起中指，门在身后被他重重一摔，成功阻隔了对方回敬给他的成人礼节。

“...操！”

他没车去上班。

Marty站在门口惊觉。

他好像把它停在医院那里就没开回来过，难怪一直觉得少了点什么，可是为什么他现在才发现！

Marty抱着胳膊一脸牙疼地站在台阶上，他开始捋起这两天的细节起来。

从医院到酒吧再到这混蛋老巢，他确实一直被那混蛋的皮卡载来载去，第二天上班也是那混蛋顺带捎得，那下班后呢？混蛋不是请完假下班后就自己走了，说要到第七区那种鬼地方去......哦，操！——他跟Lutz他们去了渔人码头，为了安慰他被赶出家门还走投无路地住进tax man家，最后不知道是哪个好心鬼送过来的，要这么说的话...Marty挠了挠下巴瞬间明白了一件事情——他跟Rust昨天是醉酒加嗑药后的混乱产出！这就跟大学喝醉酒乱搞没什么两样，况且实际上他们也没怎样...

可现在的问题是...Marty嘬着牙小心翼翼地观察草坪上的那辆红色皮卡，他他妈总感觉那个混蛋会在他坟墓一样的公寓里盯着他！

上面没挂着钥匙

Marty泄气地踢了一脚下面的草皮——它们真被割草机修整过了。

好吧，这没什么，只要他足够安静。

刚被他摔过的门现在好像还在轻微颤动，当然这只是他想多了，Marty握住门把手以一种几乎定格的速度缓慢转动，接着在他几乎就要完成开门这一项浩大工程的时候，门从里面打开了，由于力的作用，他一头撞在对方邦硬的胸膛上。

完美极了。

“吃早饭吗？”

“...吃你妈！”

“别带名字骂人。”

“......”

Marty揉着鼻子跟上对方再次走进恶魔巢穴，空气里有煎培根，蒜还有烤面包的香气。Marty扫了一下台面，没钥匙，该死这能放在哪儿？难不成还当个宝贝贴身带着！

“在找这个？”

“......”操！

Rust朝Marty叮叮当当地晃着挂在手指上的车钥匙，然后在对方把自己后槽牙磨平之前丢到他怀里。

“你的车我中午给你开过去。”

Marty攥着钥匙瞪圆了眼睛决定还是先去刷个牙。

“所以...你不需要去那啥吗？”

Marty吃着三明治闲扯道，焦脆的培根跟用蒜香黄油煎过的面包在嘴里嚼出满口香，他得承认这玩意做得确实比他昨天的好吃太多。

“老鼠不会从白天出来的。”

Rust以一种“你是个警探你应该知道这种常识”的眼神扫了他一眼。

Marty瞬间感到有些噎，他拿起一旁的咖啡顺了一下喉咙，接着扬起他皮笑肉不笑的新技能。

“那你披着老鼠皮大白天还敢去猫窝晃悠？哇哦真了不起啊jerry。”

“marty...”Rust露出一副他以前从来没有过的神情，在后来Marty把它理解为这是某种特殊意义上的关怀，简称‘关爱小呆瓜marty’，“我开不惯别人的车，而且从证据室出来我就吸上了，你觉得里面会闻老鼠味的猫能有几只？”

Marty沉默着舔了一下牙床，接着低头看看手里冒着热气的咖啡，他觉得总有一天他会把它泼过去。可卡因早泄啊臭傻逼！

反正上班点也过了，而且也有‘失败的婚姻生活’跟‘宿醉’这两个正当理由，Marty干脆慢慢地享用食物，Rust在他对面已经解决好现在正在看他的某本税务笔记。

这很安静，安静地让翻页声跟咀嚼音达到放大十倍的效果。

“...想不想买个电视机？”

“不想。”

“操...为什么？”

“太吵。”

“...那你平时就靠税务本跟嗑药娱乐？”

“还有我的书。”

Marty觉得他已经够饱了。这种人为什么会知道Pink Floyd？就因为都嗑药？

“我走了。”fuck you.

“把车停远点。”

Marty在出门的那一刻还是冲Rust背后竖起中指，同样的，Rust回礼了，但是同样的，他没收到。

他觉得自己该去买大一点的衣服了，Marty挠着紧绷绷的肚皮想到。当他向上司销好早上的假，承接同事们同情的目光一路走到自己的办公桌，最后把自己扔到椅子上的时候，Marty隐隐觉得肚皮上的那粒纽扣有断线的趋势——有点夸张了，这促使他低头好好地看了一眼——操！操！老子早晚搬出去！

Rust穿着那件居家蓝格子衫出现在美味甜甜圈店，过于宽松的袖子被卷到手肘处。他刚把两人的车换好，在几个垃圾箱旁边。

早餐店在中午显得略微冷清，Maggie点了杯咖啡没喝眼睛望向窗外。

“看来你们相处地不错。”

几丝笑意爬上Maggie疲倦的脸庞，Rust不着痕迹地愣了一眼接着坐下。

这其实是没什么意义的对话，他只是还需要某人的协助而过来传达的不是吗？Rust点上一支烟，他消磨时间的时候都会点上一支。他叙述了他来的目的，他对婚姻的看法，接着他看到Maggie脸上浮现了一种他极为熟悉的愠怒，那种混着失望的愤怒——他的妻子...前妻，Clarie在最后的日子里终日拿这种神情看着他。

“你肯定是一个好丈夫。”/你真是个好丈夫！

太像了。仿佛时光倒流。

Rust感觉某块碎裂的地方正在崩塌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写小小马在阿拉斯加全家游走散了结果碰到锈爹跟小小锈的AU，幼年锈比幼年马小，但是已经有吓坏幼马的技能了，幼马一转身结果锈爹更恐怖。（有这个脑洞是因为我在三次元快变成孤儿了TVT）（什么鬼！）


	8. 孤寂与冲突

傍晚Marty回去的时候顺便在克里奥尔餐厅买了份龙虾煮跟一份炖鸡。

那家伙果然不在。

Marty自顾自地吃完一半后就着啤酒冲白墙发呆，等喝空里面的液体再把罐子捏扁后他开始觉得自己现在像极了他爸的晚年生活——在失去他妈后。

他站起来开始在屋子里乱转，最后从角落里的纸箱上跳过那些英德混杂的印刷体拿起那本《性犯罪》从中间翻开—— _‘关于儿童性犯罪’_ 。 操！

“啪！”地把书合上，Marty抹了一把脸仰头面向那跟墙壁差不多的天花板。

“操——你——妈——rust，操——”

长长的尾音在空荡的环境里有了回响。

Marty把自己扔到那张床垫上，像极了一只刚吐完水的河豚。

他想他的女儿了。在他...在他出轨后他就没好好地跟她们待过，不过在此之前，他在她们出世且还没有足够自我记忆的相当长一段时间里陪伴着她们，他会偶尔给她们做及格分的早餐但更多地是带她们去吸粉红色的奶昔，他不想像他父亲那样，但现实证明基因的力量是不可逆的...额甚至更过分，那老头是个传统的人，至少他做到了对他母亲的绝对忠诚。

Marty把小臂搭到了自己的眼睛上，因为他感到眼睛有些异样地发酸，如果某天他丢失在一座孤岛上，回忆跟自我忏悔就是唯一的陪伴，就像现在这样——真他妈不是人过得日子！

烦躁地一骨碌爬起来扯开身上的束缚，Marty这才发现那家伙的衣服还扒在自己身上。操！

他把它脱下来扔到地上，接着跑去浴室把自己冲得晕乎乎的再走出来。

现在他困了，可能也是被水柱冲晕了，Marty拽过床上唯一的枕头把它狠狠地垫在脑袋下面——他妈爱回来不回来，最好永远别回来！

现在几点了？手表...哦手表被他摘下来了，在储物盒里，上面的数字跟远古爬虫一样难懂。

Rust从车里晃出来走进屋子里——一股浓厚的酱汁味，他在黑暗中吸着鼻子迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，厨台上的...那是吃的吗？谁留的？...谁在这儿？接着他晃悠到床垫前，盯着上面鼓起的人形好一会儿，一股熟悉的味道跳进了他鼻腔里——哦是你啊，我发情的搭档。

Rust把自己挤进Marty身后，毕竟只有一个枕头不是吗？对方的身体很厚实，Rust抱了个满怀。发情的味道不难闻，像...啤酒花掺到了奶昔里，Rust被自己的想法逗笑了，他获得了久违的困意，所以说刚才吸食的应该是海洛因吧。

Marty醒来后很平静，他把搭在他肚皮上的手拿开，接着坐起来愣了五分钟的神。妈的睡得还挺熟，Marty看着床上的人扯了一下嘴角，那人眼窝下的阴影扩散到整张脸去了，灰沉沉的，胡子拉碴，给下半张脸又增添上一层阴影。

这破事早点结束吧，Marty挠着肚子走进浴室洗漱，他扯过身上的T恤闻了一下，这味道就算不是猫也能闻出来了，他把嘴里的白沫狠狠地吐在洗手池里。

“你最好别给我嗑死。”

Marty俯身凑近底下的人轻声说道，接着走到行李箱前拿出件绝对符合自己身材的衬衣。昨晚上剩的那点东西没动过，算了，留着吧，他去热狗车那里买新鲜的。

床垫上的人在大门开合之际半睁开眼，里面的颜色很深，他翻了个身继续捕捉那快要从指尖溜走的睡意。

下班后Marty去约翰斯顿街溜了一圈，反正也没什么事，他去二手唱片店搞了套‘装扮’，顺便在隔壁的杂志店里买了本花花公子，接着提溜着两份越南菜回去了。

操！所以说他那么早回来干嘛！冲墙壁发呆好玩？

Marty解决完一份晚餐后把自己瘫在折椅上，那本杂志他看不进去，Cindy Crawford很辣，这毫无疑问，就连她的唇边痣也辣得跟枚狙击子弹似的，但他看得就是毫无波澜甚至还打了个哈欠，他感觉自己现在比耶稣还圣洁。Marty皱了皱鼻子，他被心里的这个想法恶心到了，然后仿佛为了证明什么一样地解开了自己的裤子决定来次久违的手活。

加油啊，大男孩。

Marty郁闷地晃了晃手里的老二，他妈软得跟没长毛的小子似的——是个大小子因为还是很大的。他最终还是挫败地抹了一把脸，他又四下打量了一下这里的环境，所以说什么都是有原因的，性冷淡也是有原因的。操！

还是去洗个澡吧，把早上的那点时间挪到晚上来打发，Marty发誓明天再也不那么早回来了。他遛着鸟走向浴室，反正也就他一个人。 

经过门口的时候，如同有神明经过还扔下个恶作剧一般，那扇门默默地打开了，Marty看着它默默地站住了。此刻应该要有声尖叫的，因为Marty快被堵在嗓子眼里的叫喊震聋了。

“.......”

“.......”

Marty看到门口的人咧开嘴角做了个类似于笑容的动作。

“去找个女人吧，你也可以把她带回来。”Rust顿了顿又想到什么补充道，“去二楼。”

“操你的...”

一股莫名邪火窜上来把喉咙的惊吓烧没了，Marty扑上去把那人揪过来摁到地上，砸下去的拳头被握住了。

“认真的吗marty？”

男人在上面喘着粗气，拳头被握得死紧。

“操！”

Marty狠狠地摔开手，鸡巴在皮衣上磨得生疼，疼且硬。

“杂种！”

他啐了一口，抽身离开去浴室。

“操！操！”

淋浴头下面的男人低声咒骂着，手里握着性器粗鲁地上下自慰，Marty咬住自己的拳头，呻吟随着潦草的高潮发泄在上面。水流把墙壁上的精液冲下来流进下水道了，Marty喘着气呆呆地看着。

Rust无言看向走出来还挂着满脸红晕的男人，他们又互相瞪上了，跟他妈牛仔决斗一样。

“对！我他妈就在里面自慰了！”

Marty直直走向床垫，把自己往上面一扔仿佛就再也醒不过来。他听到那人的脚步越来越远，接着一扇门被打开水流声响起。

“操！”

Marty把脏话骂在枕头上。他老头看到他现在这样估计一梭子弹就下来了，不过他伟大的母亲会挡在他前面。Mary，Maggie，他的母亲跟他的妻子，其实她们两个很像...

大概十几分钟之后，有个冒着水汽的身体躺在了他的旁边，Marty侧卧着没睡。

“敢抱上来就剁了你。”

身边的人翻了个身，他俩现在背对着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个星期进度条4/7完成。


	9. 恶趣味

早上有点尴尬。就是那种到别人家拉完屎还冲不下去的尴尬。

由于昨晚的事Marty就想着第二天早点起来滚去上班，结果发现那家伙比他起得更早，甚至居然还去做早餐了...所以现在他还趴在床垫上装鸵鸟。

“你还想我喂你？”

男人居高临下地看着装死的警探，并且毫不客气地拿脚尖踢了踢那人圆润的屁股。肉感的臀部被戳进去一个坑，Rust突然感觉心情舒畅了些许。Crash热衷于恶趣味。

“操！我杀了你！”

Marty跳了起来，乱糟糟的金发跟猫炸毛似的。

“冷静点，marty，马上要收尾了。”

Rust动了动眼珠，他平静地注视着对方的眼睛，如同沉寂的湖泊，但谁知道底下有没有藏着水怪。Marty被他看得有点发虚，不想承认这个，但是该死的！对方在生气，不知道因为什么而生气...操！搞得他不气一样！

“什么意思？”

“我联系上以前的人了，他老大应该会在这两天让我去见他。”

“...哦，所以你今天晚上不用出去了？”

“你不希望我外出？”

什么狗屁？！

Marty瞪着眼睛，他不知道应该看向哪里。他胡乱地抓了下头发，这看起来更糟糕了，像一个劣质的鸟窝。

“神经...”

Marty嘟囔着从Rust眼皮底下走向浴室，他觉得自己后颈上的汗毛立起来了。

 _那家伙在气什么？_ Marty把牙膏挤在上面塞进嘴里。

 _因为不给他抱？_... _恶_...Marty咬着牙刷干呕了一下。

 _嗑药嗑得更疯了？这倒是极有可能的。_ Marty下意识地点了点头。

 _好吧。_ Marty拿水抹了一把脸，下颌角不爽地努动了一下。 _自己在他妈地虚什么？_

保持不爽脸走到厨台，他拿起叉子送进一口炒蛋，然后把它嚼出了肉干的视觉效果。

Rust已经抽上烟，他叼着那根植物尸体斜眼瞟了一下那本还摆在台面上的杂志。

“所以你一个人就这样？”

虽然里面没带任何感情色彩，但Marty还是感受到了冒犯。他一把按住那本杂志然后把它扔在了垃圾桶里。

抱歉，Cindy Crawford。

“对不起操了你处子般的眼睛了。”

Rust身形一顿，然后接下来的举措让Marty差点给他来上枚子弹。

Marty看到对面的男人勾起了嘴角，接着那弯弧度越扯越大，他这才发现那人的牙齿其实很锋利，不是视觉上的尖锐，而是带着血肉的锋芒。平时焉焉地藏在嘴唇下面，现在它们整齐，洁白地出现在他面前，仿佛下一秒就要对着他脖子咬上一口再撕扯下一大块血肉。然而对方什么也没干，只是把肺里的烟雾缓缓地喷到他脸上。

“maggie跟我谈过话了。”

Marty不自觉地滑动了下喉结，烟味让他喉咙发紧。

“说什么了？”

“不告诉你。”

“...操！”

Marty骂骂咧咧搅着盘子里的食物，尽管那看起来有些底气不足。

“操！”

他低吼着把叉子摔在了盘子里，接着头也不回地起身抓过外套上班去了。

Rust淡漠地看着早已无人的对面，神色平静地仿佛刚才什么也没发生过。他把大口烟雾吞下接着又跟变戏法似的把它变成一个个烟圈从胸腔里吐出来，它们在空气中由小至大接着化散在灰尘里。所以说低级嗜好总有它的趣味所在。

Marty打着键盘，像打子弹那样地打着键盘，一整天下来，他那块地方就跟练靶场似的，每个人经过都得小心着点以免被误伤。

黑人女专员‘叭！’地把一杯黑咖放到他面前。

“悠着点牛仔。”

“...谢了，cathleen。”

“cohle再过几天要回来了是吗？”

“...额，是吧。”

“well...”

Cathleen给了Marty一个眼神，仿佛在说“宝贝，还有比你更不幸的人存在。因道德上的失格而带来的痛苦不算什么。”

Marty喝了一口咖啡，酸涩得差点呕出来，他才不是因为那个。

下班回去他什么都没买，那个家伙不在，当然。Marty站在门口沉着脸打量了一下屋子内部，然后一脸坚决地转身关门回到车上。

妈的第七区是吧。

Marty转动了钥匙。

有必要他也会去下九区转转，反正夜很长，他还有个很长的单身汉周末。


	10. 一次谈话

Marty庆幸他不需要那个机会去下九区，那是一个被无端的仇恨所分割的领域。实际上，他把车开进第七区范围内的时候就觉得自己脑沟回里填满了屎。感情冲动事多难——他伟大的母亲说得果然不错。

新奥尔良是个工业码头城市，上头的花园区跟法国区彰显着高端与富贵。下端接近码头的，街边廉价带口音的理发店，九十美分的快餐，肮脏又艳丽的霓虹灯，大量的有色工人们聚集在工厂或码头里，你能说这场景不繁荣？那是一个塞满暴力与犯罪的繁荣，人们同样在这里生活。你分不清这座城市是在进步还是在退化。

Marty换上了那身衣服，他一直把它们放在后排座椅上。这很滑稽，像某个中产已婚有子白人男偷穿了他青春期小孩的乐队T然后跑到这片区域里买毒品或者招妓，那种自以为能掩盖了什么却反而更加突出的滑稽。

Marty看着后视镜里的自己瘪了瘪嘴，他检查了一下别在后腰的手枪然后在心里痛骂自己傻逼。紧接着他愣住了，因为他听到了前方发动机引擎的轰鸣，机车上的皮衣男他很熟，他肯定对方也发现他了，因为那几秒钟的错愕，他俩的车子在这陈旧的街道上像两块正负磁石一样差点撞在一起。

被刹车片钳制住的轮胎在糙砺的地面上挤压出刺耳的尖叫。两股视线交汇在一处，他们在对方的眼里十分默契地交换了声‘问候’。

你他妈怎么会在这里！？

你他妈哪来的机车？！

“臭玻璃找死啊。”

皮衣男首先开口，Marty听完紧锁眉头。这该怎么说？在他的认知里，Rust是个有礼貌的人...额不是那个意思，你知道的...温吞的像只驮了座岛的乌龟，即使带了脏字，那也是增加语气没什么攻击力，其不爽程度还没他的那些鬼话带来的多。而现在，这家伙就跟早上那样，你上去揍他前还得犹豫会不会先被他一口撕碎。

“你他妈说什么？”

“怎么了？”皮衣男歪着脑袋好玩地看着他，“你男人鸡巴没对准地方不光把你眼睛捅瞎了还把你耳朵也操聋了？”

Marty一个字也没回呛，只是黑着脸下了车，因为他现在的脑子里只有明晃晃的火光。

去你妈的婊子养的混账东西！

Rust在对方有动作的时候就已经下车做好准备。当Marty把拳头砸过来之际，他别过脑袋接住迎面而来的拳头再顺势抱上对方的胳膊往外一扭，接着在对方吃痛弯下腰的时候再抬起膝盖往他肚子上来一下。干净又利落。

正常人应该爬不起来了，可Marty是个打起架来只会往前冲的蛮兽，Rust只能把他用力地摁在地上，周围的平房里已经有人亮起灯探出脑袋来起哄或者谩骂。希望他俩下次打架能有人上来拉开他，Rust咬牙想到。

“给我回去！”

Rust凑近对方低声呵道。

“操你！操你妈的死王八蛋！”

Marty大声回吼。

“你他妈在想什么！”

Rust单手攥着对方的领子把他拎起又重重地砸向地面，侧颈上的大动脉突突地跳跃着，不用测都知道心率超了。

后脑勺传上来的震痛让Marty冷静了几分，他又听到了几声轰鸣，从远处而来停在他们旁边便熄火不响了。

“需要帮忙吗crash？”

“不用。”Rust松开衣领上手掐住Marty的脸颊，他的目光在昏暗的路灯下闪烁不明，“带着你的基佬肥屁股找妈妈去吧。”

Marty一把推开对方，视线在Rust跟那几个机车党身上来回跳转。

“操！真倒霉！”

Marty咬牙站起来低吼着走向自己的车，旁边的那几个骑手不怀好意地朝他打量，在他伸手握住车把之际，那恶心的腔调终于在他背后响起。

“嘿尿布男！你身上有多少钱？”

一个戴着脏兮兮毛线帽的长发男向他走过来，下面露着的金发也同等肮脏。

“干什么？”

Marty警惕地望向路灯下一脸阴沉的男人，他似乎不想插手。

“别紧张。”长发男怂了怂肩，低头示意对方左手上的婚戒，“街尾玛琳娜的口活是这个街区最好的，但是为了你的婚姻，我建议你还是从我们这里买点乐子比较好。”

Marty垂下眼皮，对面赤裸裸的敲诈让他难以忍受，不过他还是顺从地掏出了自己皮夹然后再一次在心底骂自己傻逼。

“嘿伙计...我不知道这些...”

长发男伸手夺过皮夹里的所有现金，然后转头向身后的同伴们挥舞手里的‘今夜小彩蛋’，他往Marty怀里丢了一小包白色粉末。

“你瞧，这只是场买卖。”

长发男跨上机车朝Marty说道。他们发动了引擎，轰鸣声瞬间充斥着整个街道。

“你他妈也不怕他是个条子！”

“去他妈的美利坚超人警察哈哈哈！！！”

他们哄笑着，一个接一个地围着Marty转圈子，等绕了一个周后便扬长而去。

“走了crash！”

我.他.妈.等.你.回.来.

Marty无声地对着Rust做口型，他现在想把那些杂碎一个个开车撞死，但他更想听听前面的那个混蛋会怎么说。Rust毫无波动地跨上车，然后平静地消失在对方的视野里，那个长毛小崽子叫什么来着？他兜着风回想着。

回去的时候Marty想在路边的便利店里买一打啤酒，接着突然意识过来自己刚被打劫过，他开口骂了两句最后还是打了个弯什么都没买的走了。

Marty从来没有像现在这样安静过，他一直是个好动的体育男孩，而现在，他只是搬着把破折椅冲着门口抱胸端坐着，那家伙开门就能看到他，如果自己手头再拿着把枪，那这就是某部黑帮电影里的经典场景再现了。

Rust进来的时候吃了一惊，他挑起一边的眉毛看向离他不到一米的警探，他觉得对方手里应该再拿把枪。

“我让你打回来。”

Rust举起手做投降状。

“你能别这么混蛋吗！”

Marty蹿了起来，他们现在的距离不到五十公分。

“我现在很困，marty。”

“你不是说你不睡觉的吗？”

警探的嘴角不可抑制地抽动着，他发誓对方再说错一个字他就把他揍出脑震荡！

“...那辆机车是我拿某个小崽子的来玩玩。”

“操！”

Marty怒吼着转身踹翻了折椅，那把无辜的椅子在无奈的呻吟中裂成两半。Marty做着深呼吸，Rust对着他的后脑勺看着他做深呼吸，两个人都明白接下来应该要有点什么，不过Rust不想有，他现在真的很困，他明天要去趟德州，一定的睡眠是这具肉体必要的。

“...好吧，我们需要谈谈。”

见鬼。

Rust听到自己的睡眠神经在发出微弱地抗议。

“那你想谈什么？”

他把皮衣脱下扔到厨台上，由于仅有的两把椅子现在只剩下一把，Rust想了想便坐在了台面上。

Marty瞪着眼睛，他想谈什么？他怎么知道！只不过根据现在的情况就应该要有点什么，既然对方不主动，那就他来好了，他只是这么走下去，至于走到哪里，他不清楚。

“...我在阿拉斯加的时候。我跟我的父亲住在布鲁克斯岭，他在那里打造了一间林中小屋，北方是濒海的平原区，穿过冻土沼泽带可以到达北冰洋的死马镇...呵，因为那老头是个生存专家。哦以前那边还不叫这个。”

经过一阵沉默，还是Rust开口絮叨了起来，他在身上上下摸索了一番——啧，没烟了。

“我十五岁的时候独自一个人驾着履带车出去了，因为要给他到六十英里外的村庄上去换酒。路边有几家原住民，住在冰封的育空河桥下，有对姐弟会定期前往镇上售卖手工制品和毛皮。我会捎上他们一段路。那是我第一次跟我父亲以外的人说话。”

Marty眨巴着眼，他发现他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，Rust对着他懒洋洋地笑着，仿佛暗示着他应该知道接下来要说的事。

“我六岁的时候就想过，我以后或许会跟一个女人或者一个男人，又可能只是跟一条狗住在一起，我不在乎那些。”

Rust收敛了笑容。

“然而十七岁的时候我发现我他妈根本不想待在那里。所以我离开了，去了记忆里不怎么冷的德州。”

“那...你那天为什么去我家...”

“我说过我不讨厌你的家人。”

Rust有些失去耐心地从厨台上下来，他走近Marty。

“你可以把我给你修整草坪当作一个...示好。为了回归以前的状态...什么的。maggie最后还不是给我介绍了个护士吗。”

“什么？”

男人仰头呻吟了一下，他真的困极了，这是他这几年来最困的时刻。

“rust是我，crash也是我。我可以是某个人的儿子，某个人的丈夫，某个人的下属，某些垃圾的同伴，谁的搭档，甚至是...某个无辜孩子的父亲。那都是我。”

Marty低头把目光别向一边，他没什么话可说，胃里暖洋洋的，他把它视为一种愧疚。

“现在我们最重要的是抓到ledoux那个人渣，不是吗。不过最重要的还是先去睡个觉...我他妈现在站着都能睡着。”

“...呵你肯定吃了某个小崽子的小药丸。”

“啧...或许吧。”

Marty罕见地被Rust逗笑了，他跟着对方躺在了床垫上。

“这件事情过后你能把那些东西戒了吗？”

Marty在黑暗中轻声问道，接着他被抱住了，像一个巨型安慰抱熊一样，他听到对方从鼻腔里发出了一声满意的哼哼。

“嗯。”

Rust用他绵密的气腔回应道。


	11. 非典型传统者（一）

他们睡到了中午，如果不是外面白条条的光线直接从没什么遮光度的窗叶里刺进来，他们还能睡到下午两三点钟这样。

Rust把额头贴在Marty的后颈上，怀里的人因为被气息吹得发痒而转了个身，他还有意识地伸手把放在他肚子上的手拿开。接着他们同时睁开了眼。

对方的瞳色很符合他的发色，婴儿蓝配淡黄，在明亮的光线下，清澈的犹如新生。Rust觉得自己应该操他，在布鲁克斯山的雪地里操他，裤子扒下来膝盖跪在坚硬的冻土上，随着自己的操干很快就会被磨破的，血液流出来但又迅速冻结，像红宝石一样滚落在白芒中，格外的醒目，被吸引过来的渡鸦围着他们打转，他们会在冻成两具尸体之前完成射精然后跑到暖和的木屋里去处理冻伤的皮肤。

这个男人不适合传统的性爱，带着酒精的奶昔味淡淡地围绕在鼻腔前，Rust平静地闻着，他是一个非典型传统者。

可能是残留的药效又或者是那些絮叨的话语刺激了他的记忆。他的思绪会跟随浩瀚的极光流经大海，海底是温暖又深沉的黑暗，如同万物之母的怀抱，他会沉溺在其中就只是思考，就像现在这样。

Rust把目光抽了出来，这只过去短短几秒，短到对方还瞪着那双婴儿蓝的眸子在那里发愣。

“额...早？”

Marty认为应该打声招呼，打完过后就反应过来这很蠢。

“自己出去吃点吧，冰箱里没东西了。”

Rust走进浴室，声音从水流中闷闷地传出来。

“哦...我会去买的。”

Marty跟着走进浴室，然后在吞下自己的眼珠前看见Rust正在冲澡，因为这家伙的浴室里没挂浴帘！就跟这屋子里其他光秃秃的地方那样！

“你...我..操！你就不能...！”

Marty盯着对方的下体，被打湿的耻毛蔫蔫地搭在上面，沉重的囊蛋看上去感觉有几百年没做过爱了，可是下面的阴茎还是沉睡着...拜托！不好意思但是拜托！雄性动物之间就是会在第一时间内被对方的生殖器所吸引。

“你看上去像被我强奸了。”

Rust关掉水流开始对着Marty面不改色地擦身子，阴茎随着动作在Marty的视野里荡来荡去，它好像有点苏醒了的样子。

“...对！你强奸了我的眼睛！” 

这是被训练出来的反击。经过这三个月多的时间，再加上住在这家伙公寓里的几天，这种程度的鬼话Marty觉得自己现在能不重样地说出上百句。

“uh-huh”

Rust有些意外地拖出个长音尽管他看上去还是那副雷打不动的冷淡，Marty在他套上裤子的时候放松下来。

“我的意思是，你看上去就像被我强奸后却还要给我去做早餐。”

“......”

这种程度就太过了。

Rust在对方冲上来咬他前开口，慢悠悠却精准及时。

“我要去趟博蒙特。”

“...干什么？”

对方又露出了Marty目前还无法形容出的那种特殊的关怀神情。

“你不是知道iron crusuders是德州的，准确地说是德州东部的帮派。博蒙特是（德州）继休斯顿后的第二大犯罪窝，他们就像群水蟑螂一样在内切斯河的各大分支里游走...”

“好了好了...”Marty做了个打住的手势，他只是没反应过来而已，“要我跟着一块去吗？”

“不用，我还要回来。”

“哦...”

Marty轻轻点了点头，那是没什么意义的行为。

“额...祝顺利。”

他思忖了一下还是说道，并且给对方来了一个运动员之间的鼓励——一巴掌扇到Rust的肩膀上。

Rust眨巴了一眼，对方的同情心再次超出了他的想象，他继承了他Donna Reed type母亲的一部分，而且显然把这一部分发扬光大了。这与他父亲的那一部分相冲。

人类的繁殖是进化史上最严重的一项罪恶。

Marty跟Rust一块出门，然后在一个十字路口分道扬镳。

他要先去取个钱。

Maggie的事情...虽然这样说很混球，但是他确实在那之后就没怎么想过，除了孩子们，他的大部分时间都被其他事情所占据。他的情绪来得快去得也快。

Marty把钱放进皮夹，抬头扫了下四周。要不就上对面的塞瑟斯餐馆吃点。

“一份标准套餐加一瓶迪克西...都在这了，需要来份餐后甜点吗？本店的核桃派是特色，限量供应~”

“不用了谢谢。”

Marty喝了口啤酒润了一下嗓子。这姑娘真是个甜心。他把目光漫不经心地转向门口然后差点让一口烩饭活活把自己噎死。

『急促的咳嗽声』

“嘿...”

Marty站了起来，有粒米饭窜到鼻子那里去了。

“...嘿，爸爸..”

他的小女儿迟疑但还是回应道，Maggie搂着她们一脸警戒，Audrey看上去有些闷闷不乐。

“嘿...女孩们，嘿maggie...”

Marty有些无措地抓着桌子边缘，他望向Maggie但又不敢直视。

“上次医院我很抱歉...”

“marty...”

Maggie摇着头，她在替他否认一些事情，她叹了一口气还是决定到座位上坐下——在Marty的对面。

“给姑娘们点餐吧。”

Maggie提醒道，成功解救了还突兀地站在那里不知所措的州警。

午饭进行得还算顺利，Marty觉得，当最后的核桃派端上来的时候，Audrey说那像一坨被烤过了的摊开来的大便，他同意这个。但他摸不准Maggie心里的想法，因为她像一位离异的女士例行带着孩子们来会面前夫，你知道的，按照法律。

Marty回去的时候忘记采购食物了，当他第二天早上拉开冰箱的时候才意识到，Rust昨天晚上没回来。

Marty摸了一把后脑勺，对着冰箱表面上的倒影后知后觉地思索着。

他要去博蒙特找Rust吗？虽然只有四小时左右的车程，但他对那里不熟，而且又不能利用当地的警力。

他说会回来那就是会回来，Marty抹杀掉心里的想法。上次的经历给Marty留下了短暂的教训。

不要冲动，至少不要因为那个家伙而冲动，如果他不小心拉着他一块进坟墓了，那家伙绝对会在下面任由三头犬把他撕碎。

Marty决定出门去罗尔斯市场。他买了足够把冰箱填满的食物，接着去RWT旧货店淘了把不错的椅子，一把结实的实木椅，不是从路边流浪汉那里随便捡回来的那种。等在外面的餐馆填饱肚子回到公寓Marty发现这才他妈的下午一点！...大概，他没表，这里也没钟。

Marty把扔在浴室里的T恤套上。说过了，那是个短暂的教训，几乎所有的教训在他这里都是短暂的，有些长久点，看事态的严重性。

他准备等到晚上。

当Rust冲进来的时候，对，冲进来，就像他身后跟着一支他引过来的敌军，Marty正要出门。

“那个以前跟我打交道的人，今天晚上要跟我见面。”

Rust略过对方脸上吃屎的神情有些急促地说道。

他看上去有点...兴奋？Marty在对方的嘱咐下不断点头附和，那个不知从哪搞过来的怪电话看起来是个好武器。Maggie到底跟他说过什么了？自己应该在博蒙特的加油站里买一本当地的路线导向册子。

“听着...她怎么样了..她说什么了？”

Rust噎住了。脑子里的一部分神经球在瞬间爆发出白光后有要死亡的趋势，他不怎么会后悔，毕竟那没什么意义，可现在他竟然有些遗憾那晚没多揍Marty几下，往脑子上揍。

“...她好些了...”

Rust垂下眼睛回答着，不受控制地进行下意识的吞咽，咽下那些快要溢出来的暴力，这种事情他能做得很好，毕竟他跟着一帮吸得脑萎缩的蟑螂们共处了四年。

“你真的这么认为吗？”

对方脸上露出了那种得到保证后孩子式的神情，这看起来很天真，很...

“我真的这么认为，marty。”

Rust接着把剩下的话说完，听得对方又转变成那种成人式的担忧。

够了，他看够了。

他回了一个那种运动员之间的鼓励，这把Marty肩膀震得生疼。

Marty抓过一旁准备好的外套和帽子跟上对方，他盯着Rust聚拢在后脑勺下的发尖有些疑惑地暗忖。

那家伙好像又生气了？...神经病发什么疯！

Rust重新开动怠速的发动机，他把视线晃荡到后视镜，对方看起来正在疑惑地思索着什么，便秘样地穿着外套，他收回目光从口袋里摸出根烟点上。

向东奥兰治向西博蒙特的指标在头顶上穿过，残留的烟雾熏得眼睛有些发红，Rust握着方向盘，指节上前几天被咬的痕迹早就淡没了。

Ginger挺好揍的。

一枪爆头太乏味了，Rust紧盯前方，他不会让这种无聊的死亡发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远对锈讲正事时马魂飞天际开小差的情景念念不忘。


	12. 马蒂的一天

他还是买到了博蒙特路线的导向册子，虽然在他鸣喇叭示意停车的时候，对方脸色黑得跟刚从灰烬里爬出来的一样。所以他就当着他的面又从旁边的架子上拿了一本《珍妮弗的一天》。

操，摆脸色给谁看。

Marty按照对方的指示抄小路在俱乐部的暗处等候，Rust走大道。

...欸等等！那家伙没告诉他要等多久！

Marty检查完电话，抬眼看Rust走进去后才意识到这个问题。毕竟那家跟被洪水淹过上万遍似的俱乐部里不太可能有通讯电子工具这类玩意。

操！

胃里的不安腾空而起。所以他要看着办？哇哦！作为一个私自卧底行动里的唯一接应，这可真是个轻松的活。

Rust吸了一点儿，在刚才的车上。

周围的景象又慢下来了，蜕化成灰边的黑色像素块，有些只是定格蠕动，有些缠在杆子上扭，一只大坨的goomba对他进行搜查。

如何把一堆像素当作一个人进行谈话呢？嗯..这很简单，他嗑嗨了，他现在也是堆灰质的像素。思维被分散成六层，他站在静止的第六维度中凝视，第五层的他对着下层发表牢骚，而不知情的第四维度却还在当下的时间轴上行走。

蟑螂很烦人，吸得脑萎缩的蟑螂更烦。明明看着只剩下脑干了，可那偏偏就是整个生命的指挥部。

Miles对他的愤怒Rust表示理解，毕竟他还活着不是吗。

好吧他要把Ginger向下长的毛给烧了。为什么雄性动物总爱拿生殖器当羞辱点？进化史就是场狗屎。脑干也是一坨狗屎。那个听着就没什么技术含量的抢劫也绝对是个狗屎。

Marty再次看了一眼电话，确定了里面绝对没有相应的电子通讯工具。就算有那家伙也绝对是被缠住了。

操！

这就是现实版疯逼佐罗的下场！

俱乐部里面的情景挺符合它的外观，就是这跟废弃停车场没什么两样的地方还有会员制？他们应该搞清楚会员的含义，比如说别让人钻个空子就进来。

摩托艇发动的时候他俩正好打上个照面...好吧，Rust没注意到他。

立在中间的男人成功把他胃里不安地进行蠕动的线虫们全部勾了出来，他他妈在那堆人里面也太明显了！白炽的光芒快把对方吞噬了，那看上去令人窒息，操！

燃尽的烟蒂在黑暗中缩成颗橙色的小圆点，灯光太刺眼，Rust转过身去，有只小飞虫跑进了他的嘴里，Marty最好按照他说得做，他朝一边啐了一口，那只虫子在他的牙齿间爆开了。

炼油厂和化工厂把内切斯河搞得乌烟瘴气，可岸边的植物长得依旧茂盛，蚊虫在山茱萸开的花上打转，难闻的很，花蕊散发着硫化物的气味。

Rust感觉他要药物过量了...大概吧。像素块开始虚化，灰质白边的面积越来越大，但上层空间里的他依旧清醒。

知道这帮蟑螂跟墨西哥边境的那帮鬣狗有什么区别吗？

毒枭不会要一个神智不清醒的手下，他们不会让替自己赚钱的工具失去应有的性能，而毒贩们不管这些。

那个抢劫计划果然是个狗屎，Rust在考虑要不要直接夺过那管霰弹枪，他只需要制服三个人，不过如果要在不大面积出血情况下的话...妈的！算了。

Marty把博蒙特的警方频道打开，他庆幸自己买了那本册子，毕竟那个怪电话不会给他导向不是吗？他把车停在霍斯顿项目区的中央空地上，这地方跟第九区差不多，虽然不知道是不是仇恨造就的，但上空盘旋着的巡逻机跟忙碌的线台都与其相邻的另一端如出一辙。

当隔他几个街道的Rust测量心率的时候，Marty正翻过那本小说的第八或第九页。

他得找些事情做好吗！Marty吐出一口浊气，胃囊在不停地下坠，珍妮弗的一天不知道过得怎么样，反正他过得挺糟糕的。

Rust在那三货套上不知从哪家三流剧院里劫出来的警服时就后悔了，在看到那个男孩迷茫又惊慌的神情时更后悔，在那个倒霉蛋被爆头的时候就觉得自己是该戒断了。

小怪们集体涌动，后面还跟着截胡的，他要尽快找到那个通关口...这地方总该有个该死的电话吧！

“我要你一分半内到18和19大街中间的阿梅利亚街来接我。”

信号不太好，Rust骂着不断地强调，心脏悸动地发疼，他太兴奋了，但是他知道自己不会猝死，毕竟他有着四年的经验。

在收到呼叫的时候Marty跳了起来，书本砸到下巴，几乎在同一时刻他发动了汽车，他发誓这绝对没花九十秒，他的肉体和车子飞向指定地点，可灵魂还停留在刚才的空地上。

“走走走！”

狭小的空间里闯进一个人，那个人还拎着一个人形大胡子。Marty忍不住回头打量，那身警服是认真的吗？

“ginger，iron crusaders的中间人。”

Rust介绍道，因为对方脸上的求知欲已经怼到他鼻子跟前了。

“哦...”

Marty看了一眼周围的路况，空旷的连个鬼都没有，所以他再次回头了，因为后面有盘问和殴打的动静，Rust在审问时从不使用暴力。

“真不应该把你当成个人讲话。”

Rust把打昏的人扔在一边，耐心早就消磨殆尽，他得平复一下心率，却不料一抬头又撞上那双被好奇撑得老大的蓝眼，这他妈...

“看路看路！我他妈脸上是有小精灵在跳舞吗！”

“你别弄脏我的车。”

Marty以他后来所遭受的一切发誓，他这个时候是想说点别的，可是嘴巴一咧就变成这样了，这绝对是不可控制的应激反应。

“什么？你说什么？”Rust似乎受到了某种巨大的冲击，他不可置信地歪了下脑袋，在药物的作用下，他的眼睛像某种夜间捕食动物一样反着光...那看起来像恶魔瞳，“你他妈...停车！”

“什么？...你他妈有病啊！”

Marty转了过去，他不会再回头去看了。

“我说，停.车。”

Rust几乎是狰狞地挤出最后的理智，尽管他脸上的表情没有多大的起伏。

Marty不自觉地咽了一口唾沫，他的喉咙发紧，就像那天早上一样，他试探性地瞄了一眼上面的后视镜，操！什么都看不到！光线太暗了...或者是说那家伙把所有可见的光源都吸收了。

“好吧好吧...我..我他妈不是那个意思好吗！”

看在他妈的上帝的份上，不管那句话触动到那家伙的哪根神经，他收回，他妈的每一个字！

“marty...”Rust吸了一口气，合上眼睛靠在了椅背上，声音听着似乎有些虚弱，“我药物过量了，那弱智喜欢把自己搞成个化学家，我不知道他在里面掺了什么，我吸了很多，我要吐了。”

高速旋转的车轮在瞬间停止后还在路面上滑行了一段，Marty撞在了方向盘上。操！他不喜欢系安全带！

“那最近的...！！！”医院在哪里

Marty话没问完就跑到后排座去了，被拎着后领揪过去的。他他妈今天晚上一直被揪来揪去的！

『清脆的喀嚓声』

“操...你发什么疯！”

Marty被反手铐住了，被自己的手铐，他现在被Rust抱在腿上，他僵住了，因为他能感受到屁股下面硌人的梆硬。

“我现在很兴奋，marty。”Rust扯开对方的裤子，动作太过于粗鲁，那个夸张的皮带扣打在了Marty的老二上，“非常兴奋。”

Marty“嗷！”地挣扎了起来，顺便踢了几脚旁边的脑袋，Ginger因为刚才的惯性掉到了座椅下面。

“我操！你冷静一点！”

面前突然爆发出一阵大笑，Marty光着屁股在那里死机。

“哈哈哈！！！哦marty...你应该...哈哈，你应该听听你在说什么。”Rust笑出了眼泪，此刻他的眼睛更加趋近于全黑，“冷静一点，嗯？冷静一点哈哈...”

“...你药物过量了。”

“这句话是说给谁听？我吗？”

Marty闭嘴了，死死咬住牙，屁股被强行打开。

那很干。屁眼干，鸡巴也干，两块肉在那里生磨，双方都不好受，尤其是Marty，辣椒塞肠也不过如此吧！

“操...”Marty把脑袋无力地搁在Rust的肩膀上，“我要杀了你...”

“我药物过量了，marty...”Rust干巴巴地说道，阴茎捅到一半就再也干不进去，那就这样吧，他托着Marty的屁股小幅度地上下套动，“我可能在射精的时候就猝死过去了。”

难受极了。

金发男人把头扬起，他想吸点新鲜空气，他应该之前就把车窗打开的，原本就不怎么大的空间里现在塞着三个人，那更为逼仄，呼吸里全是没用的二氧化碳，血，唾沫...还有一些醋酸味，那可能是挥发的毒品或汗液。对方的鸡巴感觉捅到胃里去了，内脏被搅和在一起，他也想吐了。

经过一段沉闷的操干后有一声细微的呻吟突兀地响起，两个人都愣住了，那不是他俩发出来的。

“操...”

Marty把头艰难地扭过去，他什么都看不到，但凭借之前的感觉他用力往旁边踹了一脚，他的脚还能动不是吗。

好了， 随着一声闷哼，那些杂音消失了。

“啊哈！”

Rust发出了声短促的笑意，由于太过于尖锐，那听起来就像声风灌进破洞里的气音。他干不下去了，虽然他的老二还硬着，他把Marty的手铐打开，但是并没有把自己的阴茎拔出来。

“好了，你动手吧。”

男人一副坦然赴死的模样。

Marty盯着对方，虽然看不清，但是他盯着。他抬起屁股尝试起身，然而异物往外抽的感觉太过于尴尬，他用手去触碰了它，结果这更为难堪，他被那根鸡巴烫地跳了起来，这极有可能是心理上的作用，但Marty就是感觉那就是根烧红了的铁棍，而它刚才就插在自己的屁股里。

他现在像个未来的某种高级科技产品，一种更为逼真的机器人。

Marty这样想着，机械地提着自己的裤子，下车，在抽身下车的时候还很不灵活地打到了对方的鼻子，然后走到路边的草地上，低头弯腰，最后在那里进行干呕。

Rust侧头望着仿佛要把自己五脏六腑全部吐出来然而什么也没有的男人，他刚才说得那句‘要吐了’其实是真的，Rust咂巴了一下嘴，那些大量的笑意把肺里的氧气抽空了，口腔里有涌上来的酸液味道。

好吧，不能弄脏他的车。

下车，走到路边的草地上，低头弯腰，然后Rust真吐了。

Marty被身旁的呕吐声惊醒，他一脸震惊地盯着在那里清空胃囊后接着吐口腔里残余酸液的男人，迟到的愤怒在心底瞬间烧了起来，那里面还掺和一种他不愿承认的情绪，一种羞辱。

“抱歉...我对你的屁股没意见...”

Rust用袖子擦着嘴，他感受到了旁边的杀意。一股温热的液体从鼻腔里淌了下来。

“...操，你真药物过量了？”

Marty不知道用什么情绪去看那个男人了。“去医院吧。”他说。

“哦这个？”Rust看着袖子上的深色液体，皮衣无法吸收这个，“这是刚才被你胳膊撞得。”

“......”

"我想休息一下，marty。”Rust睁着泛光的眼睛。

那看起来竟然有点...可怜？

“...好。”

他们最终还是回到了车上。并且相安无事。

“我的手铐呢？”

“铐在ginger那里。”Rust坐到了副驾驶上，“把窗户打开，marty。"

夏季的夜晚总是凉爽的，Rust吹着夜风感受到了困意，他的心率恢复了平静。

“你要开去哪里？”

“...你他妈不要你的车了？”

“哦...那里附近有个废弃的仓库，我们可以让那家伙去联系ledoux，用那个电话。”

“...嗯。”

“到时候叫醒我。”

“嗯。”

身边经过一阵窸窣后很快没了动静，Marty在第三次开过那个‘向东奥兰治向西博蒙特’的指标后忍不住转头。

“操！”

对方睡得跟个宝宝一样。

Marty把脸扭了回来，脚底踩着某样东西——哦那本加油站里的无聊小说。

...不过这一天确实精彩极了。

他舔着牙床想到，情绪不知道为什么异常地稳定。


	13. Ginger Bells

贩毒大概是个高危职业吧，Ginger模糊地想到，如果不当毒贩，他可能会去当个街头艺人，专门玩卡牌魔术骗人钱的那种。

他老妈在他五岁生日的时候送给他一枚铃铛，从不知道哪家扔掉的圣诞树上摘得。那天晚餐，他妈在厨房里被人射击，真是匪夷所思，在他们那个街区并且挑中他们家进行入室抢劫，那人绝对吸毒吸得没脑子了。Ginger现在还如此坚信。那个时候他在玩铃铛，聒噪的小圆球在手里滑落，他跟着它一起钻进沙发底下。那把枪每响起一次他手里的铃铛就跟着尖叫一次，像个迷你警笛一样。

当然了，这不是什么令人值得同情的故事，除非他现在是个良好市民。

那枚铃铛他早扔了，并且在后来的某一天他给自己取名为“Ginger”，因为少管所里最后被他拿枪吓出屎来的“老大”喜欢揪着他的头发“臭红毛臭红毛”地叫他。

枪是个好东西，机车也是，至于毒品，那是附赠。白粉或者冰毒能让他的鬼魂警笛停下来，虽然他把它扔了，但很明显，它回到了他鬼魂妈妈的手里，而他的老母亲就在他身边。他每开一次枪，那枚铃铛就开始高分贝尖叫，如同一群癞蛤蟆跳进他脑子里“呱呱”产卵。

铃铛声又响起了。

Ginger艰难地睁开眼睛。他又没开枪，甚至都没枪在他手上！双手被束缚住了，硬邦邦的...好像是手铐？...手铐？条子，Crash，操！Crash真的是条子！

身体有意识地开始挣扎，从下巴传上来的拖拽力停止，他费力抬眼看到Crash有些遗憾地吸了吸鼻子。

Ginger慌乱地四下转动了下视线。

_我操他刚才是想把我拖进河里淹死吗！不对不对...我还有用，那...这是他在墨西哥佬那里学来的某种变态审问手段？_

拖拽继续，只不过这回往反方向行驶。

“操！操！狗娘养的！我自己会走！”

Ginger踢腿挣扎。

“...呃，你让他自己走吧。”

胡子上的力道一顿，“操...你同情心无处安放到这种地步了？”，不过Crash还是松了手。

Ginger踉跄着起身，定睛一看，这回清楚了，除了Crash还有一个人，一个吃屎脸金毛，估计是他的条子同伙。

“到仓库里面去。”

废弃仓库里到处都是趁手的审问工具，这里以前是家小型屠宰场。

“你不会动用私刑吧，警官？”

“当然，你好好配合就行。”

吃屎脸金毛抢先对他回答道。Crash在一旁看了金毛一眼，那眼神就像是老虎的舌头，湿润但又能把你刮下一层肉。

Ginger瑟缩了一下。鬼魂妈咪的铃铛在他耳边哇啦哇啦疯狂地嚎叫。

“你想让我做什么？哦the ledouxs？是的，我可以联系他们。”

“...操。”

“啊！！！”

Crash踩住了他的蛋。

“你他妈什么时候变得那么怂了？嗯？”

“rust！”

_感谢那个金毛！不过Rust？恶...确定不是他在另一个变态组织里的代号？_

“这婊子养的当时拿我挡的枪。三枪。”

_？！_

金毛沉默着放开制止Crash的手。

_别啊！_

“拜托老兄！我也被miles教训了！你不知道哥伦比亚那帮人有多疯，搞丢这么一批货，miles差点把我当货交了！”

“当然，我当然知道。”

Crash舔着牙齿。

耳边的铃铛钻到脑子里去了。他从一开始就知道这家伙不是什么善茬。Crash不加入他们的帮派，他也不加入任何一个，那么这意味着他属于更强大的一个组织或者他凌驾于这一切之上。妈的这家伙演技比他看过的所有片子里的所有演员加起来的总和都还要好。

“哎..把那个电话给他吧。”结束这一切后随便你怎么整他。

_这金毛是个好人。_

Crash又拿那种眼神看着金毛，看了一会儿就把那块砖一样的电话扔到他怀里。

Ginger咂巴出一丝不对味，Crash有什么把柄在那金毛手里吗？还是他把人家老婆给搞了？

“...嗯，对...好的兄弟。”

Ginger抬头把手里的东西还给对方。

“圣查尔斯教区，诺科的运动员之家，明天下午一点。”

“看来我需要复工了，愿old man安息。”

Crash朝金毛说道。

“...你父亲..过世了？”

“也该死了。”

那金毛表情真好玩。Ginger跟他互对一眼。这教育良好的白男是怎么跟那种人相处的？

“完事你得把我放了。”

Ginger被Crash扔在车座后面，他眼巴巴地望着另一辆车子。

“废话，我留着你干什么，当大麻肥料？”

Ginger突然感到下巴一阵酸痛。

“...活的。”

Crash瞟了上面的后视镜一眼，瞟得Ginger脑子里面的产卵蛤蟆剧增。

“呵，活的。”

那两个勒杜都神经兮兮的，Ginger不喜欢他们，吸毒吸成疯逼跟本身就有问题还是有根本上的区别，但Dewall能让Crash吃瘪，这还挺让人开心。

“认真的吗？就你那牌技还犯得着别人出老千？你他妈连人家出没出都看不出来吧。”

“那你他妈有更好的理由？操！” “...唔！！！”

Crash用胶带把他捆起来又扔到了后面。

“在后面待得爽吗？”

在几个大拐弯、跟金毛嘱咐完情况后，Crash问候道。

“操你妈！操你妈！！”

他脖子都快被撞断了！

“你要我做的事我他妈都做了！”

“车门没锁，自己跳下去。”

虽然看不到Crash的表情，但他知道那杂种现在爽翻了。

“快点，时不可待。”

Crash贴心地给他放倒副驾驶座椅，Ginger能察觉到对方在加速，他还听到了枪机被拉开保险的声音。

操！！！

“你他妈不得好死。”

“再好不过。”

他在马路上翻滚，最后滚落到旁边的草地上，肋骨好像断了，左胸腔被顶出来一块。这附近到处都是石油精炼厂，他躺在地上喘息，呼吸黏稠地仿佛掺满石油。

_他妈的疼死了，不过鬼魂铃铛终于不响了，感谢他妈的一切。_


	14. 胜利！胜利？

要不是Ledoux的碎肉飞溅到裤腿上，Marty还不知道这么点皮肉能有如此重量，感觉像是被炮弹炸飞的植被簌簌落在头顶继而又落回地面，这就跟拍电影一样的不真实。警探茫然地面向不远处的搭档，对方脸上一瞬间停滞的惊讶勾起了他的紧张。所以那家伙会怎么做？Marty想着，下腹不自觉绷紧，他隐隐确定着某些却又无法真实抓住。

就在同一瞬间，Rust在他视野中奔跑了起来，紧接着枪响、巨大的爆炸声、逼向四周的冲击力、被细碎骨肉或弹片射烂的车窗...这些在十秒钟里速成的影像。

哇哦...接收了一切的警探在心里发出放松又紧绷的怪异感叹，去你妈的rustin cohle。

“去你妈的...”

Marty把视线滑到眼前，爆炸声还在耳道里隆隆作响，近段时间内他是不会吃肉酱意面的。

“趁血凝固前把手铐解下来。”Rust安排道，操着一贯没多大起伏的声调，尽管飙升的肾上腺素打乱了他的气息，但眼前的这个金发男人像个小鬼头，那种用棒球打烂窗户后惴惴不安地等妈妈回来接受惩罚的冒失鬼，而这里不需要两个不知所措的小鬼不是吗？

“我们得让这里看起来像回事。”他拍上Marty的肩膀鼓励，又十分多余地绕过去用力拍上那片平坦的胸肌。

瞧瞧，一个吓坏了的猛男。

Rust顺着搭档的指引走进集装箱拼接成的屋子，粗略扫视环境后在最深处发现了两名孩子。

有这么一瞬间，Rust为之前他对Marty所做过的一切感到抱歉，他从不否认自己是个卑劣的人，但真正糟糕的是卑劣者产生的内疚，他准备把这点情绪发泄在火力充沛的枪弹里，一并的还有那些毁坏尸体的无意义冲动和隐藏在皮肉下的疑虑。

“rust，我们该怎么办？”金发警官喃喃发问，搭档的名字散发着巨大抱熊般的安心，这家伙很疯，毫无疑问，但疯且靠谱，即便现在动用私刑处决嫌疑犯的盖世太保是他自己，他也没感觉这想法有什么不妥。

“去他妈的吧。”被处刑的犯人躺在脚下，Rust快速打量，眼前的情景与昔日的过往重合，只不过那时他被人卖了。“很高兴看到你还有所坚持。”他快速地安排，“去看看那两个孩子，我没喊你就别出来。”

“别怕别怕...”屋内，Marty小心翼翼地把毯子搭在其中一个还有明显生气的孩子身上，那很肮脏，他想，他后悔把外套留在了车上，“嘿没事了...好吗？我只是想...嘿...我们没事了。”

浴巾毯仿佛一张电网，那孩子就是卡在上面的雀鸟，现在不断战栗的小鸟快被烤焦了。

“唔...我的上帝...” Marty悬空着双手不敢乱动，他无助地看向另一个孩子，接着面部上的肌肉不受控制地拧结在一起。一个孩子充满毫无意义的痛苦的死亡。他没上去检查，但他就是知道，沉睡不等于死亡。

“出去吧，我通知了警方。”Rust钻了进来，带着一身火腥气的尘烟，他眼神飘忽地在两个孩子身上游离了一会儿（一个男孩一个女孩）最后定在Marty身上，他的搭档深吸一口气，认命式的把手里的毯子盖在另一旁的男孩身上。

“确认过了？”Rust伸手探向那孩子的脖颈。

石沉大海般的沉寂。

*掀开眼皮*

今年的夏天似乎来得早了些，或许和不流通的空气也有关系，瞳孔涣散的晶状体已经污浊，里面的颜色倒还是看的出来，像某位精神状态逼近极限的画家留下的遗作。

“走吧。”Rust打横抱起那具空壳，“出去的时候遮着一点她的视线。”

他们一前一后走在仍旧机关重重的小树林里，Marty可记不清原先走过的路，怀里薄薄的生命在时刻分散他的注意。

“很高兴看见你还有所坚持？所以你一直认为我是一个没有道德的混蛋？”

真是奇怪，树林里一声鸟叫都没有。女孩从开始的呜咽到此刻的呆滞，可他还是能清楚听到女孩喉管里名为恐惧的颤动，那种密密麻麻的震动从跟他挨着的胸膛那开始扩散至全身，他得找些话，无论在当下显得多么突兀。

“我认为你很冷漠，道德这种，见仁见智。”Rust半弯着腰绕过一个涉猎机关，“那么在你的道德范畴内，出轨是不道德的吗？”

“我很冷漠...”Marty跟着前方的脚步略微喘息着重复，低矮稀疏的树叶挡不了多少仍在上升的温度，他跟逃避记者提问一样无视了对方的后半部分，“我认为你很欠，就像你说‘我可不是说那种蹲在豪华木屋里等鹿上门式的狩猎’一样，那很欠，你就是个欠揍的人。”他夸张地模仿了下对方当时的语气，接着敲下“你这样活该被人排挤”的定论。

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

寥寥话语换来的又是一段悉悉索索的无言路程。...该死。

“...那个....我碰到maggie了，在你打入敌方堡垒的时候，还有姑娘们，我们吃了一顿饭。”

“嗯-哼。”

“那还不错。”

“......”

金发男人在沉默的回应中清了下嗓子。啊...该死该死。

“所以我们该怎么办？”他重复之前的问题，“老大那边总要有说法。”

“如你所见。”Rust拿出早就形成的答案，“我们在树林里跟ledoux们激战，在我没有还手之力的情况下你英勇地干掉了其中一名ledoux，另一名蠢货见状吓破了胆，在逃窜中被自己的装置炸成了开花肠...这些够了。”

“哇哦...听上去像我占了大功劳。”

“不用谢。”

Marty把险些出口的脏话在小女孩雀翅般扑棱的心跳声中生生掐断在舌尖，妈的，他想。

他们玩起了保持安静游戏，讽刺的是，Marty现在不想玩这个自创游戏。这两天在极度紧张中消失的情绪通通回来了。他躲着阳光把眼睛眯成一条缝，包裹在牛仔裤下的屁股夹着汗水都可以摩擦出粉状盐粒，抱歉，他不该想起这个，尤其是现在，但他不舒服，他感觉那里肿了，可能肉还挂在外面，不透气的布料形成一个闷热的盐渍空间，脆弱的嫩肉承受不了这个...或许，他没检查过，甚至没有时间去洗个澡。

前方的视野越来越空旷，吹来的风裹着林边沼泽的湿气，Marty晃荡的视线始终保持在眼前一处。

**昨晚他被嗑大发了的搭档给搞了。**

一个清晰且加大加粗的结论渐渐浮现在Marty的眼前。

女孩在男人怀里慢慢扬起头颅，男人一开始没注意到这个，等发现时差点没哆嗦得咬断舌头。Marty有种被看穿心思般的羞耻感，这是不对的。女孩在男人的窘况中缓缓把头低下，周围按下播放键突然开始变得热闹。

Marty加大步子赶上前面的人并与之保持平行。风把他们的头发吹向一边，如果加个超人斗篷那就更赞了。

不管怎样，今天到此为止，Marty模糊地想着，思绪扭曲地像融化的冰激凌，他急切地想冲个澡。

Rust在交代树林里状况的时候，他的搭档就在一旁愣神。

“我想我们应该休息一下，有什么事明天再说。”Rust斜眼看着身旁的人明示，他不是没察觉一路上背后的热切。

“哦确实确实...需要去医院检查一下吗？”

“不用了，我们很好。”

潦草客套几句后，Rust看他搭档还在那里发呆。

“嘿，这个应该你来。”他出声提醒。

“嗯？什么？”

“这些...交流。”Rust来回比划了一下，“我干不来这个。”

Marty后知后觉地望向已经走远的交接员，接着终于回过神来对着Rust的脸骂了他句傻逼。

“车还会开吗？”

“滚你妈的蛋！”


	15. 非典型传统者（二）

“操真他妈凉！”水从花洒那里浇下来的时候Marty惊了一下，“你他妈有没有交过电费啊！！！”

“冷水放掉就来了。”

声音从屋子的另一端传来，Marty能听到那头的锅碗瓢盆被晃地啷当响。

“臭傻逼...”他稍微远离水源一点往旁边蹲下，并没有加入多少思考，他摸索着用手指去触碰那块地方。小小的一片褶皱，碰到也不疼，更没有想象中的什么肠子还挂在外面的奇怪触感。所以算正常吧，Marty想着，稍加迟疑，他思索着要不要插进去看看。“我操...”他突然记起那家伙好像没带套，那种一看就是常年没性生活的软蛋怎么可能随身带安全套？

“你洗好没有？”门口响起不时宜的催促。

“我靠...拉屎啊！”男人赶紧把已经进去一截的手指抽出来。

“......”Rust盯着隔板垂下视线，“要是受伤了可以上医院看看，不小心坐到东西什么的...另外我是干净的，北岸那阵都检查过。”空气里的流动一下子被攥住，窒息，片刻后他听到里面的水流被放到最大。

Rust以为（希望）Marty出来会揍他...呃好吧，至少会有伴随强烈肢体语言的口头威胁，而对方只是平静地走出来，裹着浴巾，头发还充分擦干过，看见餐台上放着食物便坐下来吃，一脸麻木地吃。

“你有病。”Rust干脆挑破，他看见对方露出当头一棒的错愕，体内的恶性因子在享受这个时刻，不同的是他现在对这种快感产生内疚。

“你他妈说什么？”[完全是条件反射下的无意识询问]

“不觉得这是一种侵犯吗？不反感吗？酒吧厕所里你就该揍我。”他稍加回忆，“不，更衣室的时候就该揍我了，哪怕断掉根骨头。”

Marty把叉子握紧，紧到嵌进肉里却没感觉，接着松手，犹如断线放飞的风筝，“老兄，我真的累了，好吗？”，不等对面作出反应，Marty在对方若有所思的注视下径直走到床垫上趴下。去他的，他真的累了。

Rust回神将餐具收起，他用叉子把盘子里的残留物堆积到一处，接着倒进垃圾桶......妈的。

今晚不该如此戏剧化。

他走过去把瘫成一团的男人压在身下，握住对方的手腕不让动，他把他的膝盖压制地死死的，男人露出吃痛的神情。

“如果我接下来要操你，你会不会反抗？”

Marty没回答，他无法回答，他产生一瞬间的哭意，并把这项情感付诸实施。多么糟糕的戏剧转折。Rust解除了控制，对方迅速把自己折叠起来，他跟着在旁边躺下，张了张嘴，空洞地什么声音都没发出来。

“杂种...”Marty闷着鼻子进行杀伤力极低的讥讽，止住的情绪糊在嗓眼，黏腻的跟口濒死病人的最后老痰一样，“别跟我说现在想回归正常人世界什么的鬼话。”

Rust哼笑着，他在回警署后的同事们的拥簇欢呼中也笑了，肌肉牵扯出陌生的弧度，他甚至跟其中一个人握了下手。他在上午的审查团中说出这次经历让他对人类生命的神圣性产生了极大敬意之类的鬼话，诧异到让他产生他的老父亲正拿着管猎枪站在身后时刻准备给他来上两发的错觉，实际上，他也挺想这样做。

“英雄警探制止凶犯，拯救女孩。”

即将升级为中士的警员念出头版标题，他将杯子里的剩余酒精一口吞下，呛地做出个鬼脸，“我准备戒酒，呃...可能，也...许会参加一个互助小组。”他眨巴着眼，身体不自觉地左右摇晃。

“哦随便。”Rust冲他挑眉，“报告你来打？”

“操...当然。”

他们之间又恢复了那种平衡，但在夜幕降临的时刻又将它通通撕碎。

Rust尽可能拉长这种腻人的折磨，他用手指让Marty叫出来，接着用老二去堵住他的嘴。他把他操地痛极了，头顶着床垫两腿不断颤抖，他嘶哑地求着叫他不要射进来，可是为什么不呢？他又不反抗他。

他们不知道接下来会面临什么，时间不过是个咬住尾巴的圈对吗？那么在下一次的咬合之前，他们连现下的一半进程都没走完，更别想着去打破。

Rust按照他想的那样做了，他射在Marty里面，让他像濒死的早产幼崽般高高扬起头颅，接着骤然垂下，趴在垫子上抓紧最后几秒快感大声喘息。

“妈的怎么被你想出来的？互助小组？妈的。”Rust抓过周围散落的衣物上下摸索。

“哼哼...”空气里燃起不寻常的烟草味道，Marty把手搁在湿腻腻的胸脯上感受里面的心跳逐渐缓和，他用手肘朝旁边捅了捅示意着索要。“咳咳...咳——”咳嗽声戛然而止，他把烟卷还回去，肺叶里憋住的那口气迸溅出火星子。

“等着礼拜五的嘉奖吧。”

“什么？”

“嘉奖。”Marty尝试着在黑暗中对准对方的视线，“你应该感谢我的坚持。”

“......操。”

“不用谢，伙计。”

他们在黑暗中互比中指，窗外升起炸裂的烟花正照映着这个。


	16. 忙碌的杰克们

“这可他妈的是夏天！”

“我知道...可是..”

“你是不是没种，胆小鬼！”

“嘿！我不是！”

——

面对即将到临的夏至，躁动的男孩们会运用手中的一切工具去打响第一炮：街头上的灯泡、讨人厌邻居家的玻璃、草坪上的地精灵摆件...夜幕偶尔会被烟花扯破，在恢复沉寂的那一刻又被紧接其后的警笛声搅乱。不过这些勇敢小游戏换作平常也有，他们习惯用挑战权威来迎接盛宴，毕竟到那时，那时的街道会充斥着异教徒的彩色纸屑，糖霜与酒精，永远不嫌多的，还有各类助兴的小玩意。那时的死亡会在这样的狂欢下覆盖上一层彩色的愉悦，仿佛一切都不是那样的难以接受。就如他们所说，这可他妈的是夏天。

不知道是不是因为dora lange一案的胜利，你懂的，不管是灾难前还是灾难后，天空总是那般祥和，仿佛不会或从未发生。那会有一段好日子，人们避开损坏的地基，企图用鲜花去掩饰。

Marty跟姑娘们参加了狂欢节，他认为自己表现的不错，他们约定好了下回一块去滑冰。Marty悄悄观察Maggie的表情时会闪过一丝刺痛，不为别的，就像看到同性被击中私处时，那种一闪而过的感同身受，过后他会庆幸这没发生到自己身上，最后他为自己的虚伪感到愧疚。女孩们天真地需要一个父亲，即使这个父亲到目前为止所带给她们的只不过是一种模糊的愉悦，这对母亲来说可能是一种天真的残忍，但是伙计，规则如此。

他需要表现，他们需要他的表现，他的赎罪，Maggie，还有她的父母。Marty最近一直在这上面打转：戒酒，参加互助·大家好我是傻逼·小组，向Maggie申请下一次的探亲时间...忙碌到以至于收到搭档的工作指示时，他惊叹地发觉——哦，我还是个差佬呢！

Rust...哦Rust，RustRustRust...他跟这个男人达成了某种关系，是的，关系，一种古怪的，带着点令人兴奋的肮脏小邪恶的关系，他们甚至没专门谈论过这个，你要说这是种协议也行...随便，这没什么好说的。

【白湖】

“有什么发现吗，米开朗基罗？”Marty凑近往下看。

一具白人男性浮尸，头被猛兽啃食了一半，泡涨的跟水晶皮冻一样的前臂（右）从肘处脱落至腕，鱼群曾围绕在那里——野兽们的该死的盛宴。Rust捧着税务本蹲在那里观察记录。Marty庆幸那具尸体头上没出现羊角之类的撒旦标志，要是有，指不定他会把他重新踢回去。

“十块钱，这小子身上绝对能检测出毒品。”金发警探指着尸体手腕（左）上系着的彩带打赌道——那已经变成了破烂的褐红色，但是是的，那是狂欢用的彩带。

“嗯哼。”Rust不进行否认，手指继续在纸页上不紧不慢地描绘。

“考虑出本画册吗，大师？宗教狂热分子会爱死这个。”

Rust抬起视线，他脸上挂着那天晚餐门口前的神色，那种能激发Marty保护欲的神色——谁会对一个失魂落魄的倔强小男孩进行谴责呢？

警探软着舌尖骂出一个操：“又怎么了？”，这人低着个头鬼知道是从什么时候开始出现这种表情的！

【两天前】

“很抱歉没有提前打声招呼。”

“所以为什么不打声招呼？”

Rust，Maggie，一进一退，立着身子像条蛇一般地对峙。

“marty不在。”男人换了个姿势，他看上去很困倦，倚靠着门框似乎下一秒就能睡去。

“我知道...我不找他。”女人抓着手腕搭在小腹前，她露出小女孩式的拘谨，“我能进来吗？”

Rust胶着目光看她，但Maggie并不觉得他在看她，对方凝固的瞳色穿过了她，他在另一个世界里涣散着。

“......”Rust挪开了一点。

“谢谢。”

屋子里有另外一个人的痕迹，但还是过于空旷了，Maggie被其中一把崭新的木椅吸引，所以接下来会是什么？双人沙发？电视机？哦，或者还是先来一张床吧。

“参观好了吗？”Rust拿着一只老式杯和半瓶酒，倒了半杯要喝的时候在对方的示意下又递过去，“垃圾威士忌，没有冰。”他返身取杯子给自己倒满一杯。

“那天我很抱歉。”

 _ **here we go.**_ Rust不做声闷下一口酒饮。

“最近太混乱了...我是说，我在不了解你的过去下不应该对你有如此批判。”

“你说的没错，我确实不是个好丈夫。”

Maggie浮现出歉意，带着讯问的歉意，Rust在那样的抱歉下松动目光。

“claire是我在劫案组的搭档。”他说道，看上去十分配合，“女牛仔，挥动着套索，十分棒的技术...我们有小孩结婚只用了半年时间，出格的岁月...claire一家是虔诚的基督徒。好吧那里几乎人人都是。”对面的神情很专注，Rust咬着杯沿扯了一下嘴角，“后来一切都不对了，或许从来就没对过，激情过后的灰烬...”他的孩子出现在他的脑海里，“所以你瞧，人们之间，男人，女人，不存在原谅，有的只是时间罢了，而我们已经疲倦到给不起对方足够的时间。”

女人点点头，但她不同意这个，“我打算宽恕marty，能通知他在独立日参加晚宴吗？在我父母的房子。你也过来吧，我不想把它搞得太严肃。”

Rust面无表情地把手里的剩余液体一饮而尽。

——“拜托了。”

【白湖】

“...六月节 ***** 快乐。”

“什么？”

Rust收起那幅表情的同时，Marty的不耐烦回来了。

“maggie让你七月四号去她爸妈家。”Rust别过脸，他发现破掉一半的脑壳里有只小龙虾还在蚕食剩余的脑花，“参加晚宴。”

“什么？”Marty骤然拔高声调，“我操...狗屎！”他踢了一下脚底的土地，湿润的泥土沾在上面，跟块恶心的狗皮膏药一样，“她来过了？”

“没有。”警探转过脸盯住他，“打的电话。”

“好吧...那你去吗？”对方露出突然被扼住咽喉的惊讶，Marty连忙解释，“那是个宴会嘛...嘿兄弟，你总不能让我一个人面对。”

“这他妈关我屁事！”这比啤酒掺屎更恶心，Rust低吼着，“你脑子有他妈什么问题！”

嘈杂声引来了关注，Marty窘迫地四下张望，一脸羞恼地低声制止，“操！你也不用这样吧...”

他们互相怒视，一旁的警长试探着靠近。

“所以警探们，有什么发现吗？”

“他左边裤袋里有驾照，搜查一下周围有没有无人车辆，左脚踝皮下破裂，可能是扭伤，其他裸露的皮肤上均有不同程度深浅的擦伤，这个人在逃亡，而且显然没成功。”Rust持续盯着Marty恶狠狠地回答。

“一边狂欢一边逃亡，哼，这是什么主题。”Marty不客气地回敬。

“好啦好啦...那么接下来就看尸检那边怎么说了。”警长打着制止的手势，“嘿你们两个可是最近的大红人，都忙坏了吧？”

他们接受了警长拙劣的好意。

“还是那样。”Rust移开视线，“工作的东西。”

Marty默不作声地转到一边去拍照。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六月节：自由日，解放日，美国德克萨斯的节日。


	17. 小狗追着尾巴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们似乎被暴食吞噬，被剥夺加持，吸食天赋，最后丢在垂垂老矣的摇椅里日复一日。

“溺死，毫无疑问。匹对了淤泥跟藻类物，跟你们带过来的采样一致，身上的划痕应该是被植物割的，锯草？芦苇？时间有点久，创口膨胀不能进行匹对，脚踝那里是扭伤，脑袋是被短吻鳄啃的...大自然里总有各种各样的清道夫不是吗？”法医打趣道，可面前的两位州警却没有一点被逗乐的意思，这就奇怪了，那个严肃脸家伙就算了，他一直都是这样，可旁边的那位金发警探，他一向是友好善谈的，法医摸了摸鼻子，声音有些干巴地往回收，“呃最后...不管你们信不信，这家伙很干净，生前可能饮过酒，不过现在也查不出来了。”

Marty接过尸检报告道了声谢，他们两个一脸死气地往回撤，途中Marty拿余光使劲瞥Rust——古怪的一场较量，西部世界，牛仔对牛仔，轻举妄动的那个人可能会先倒下，也...有可能站到最后。

“所以？”Marty没好气地把手摊开，不情愿，但是不受控制地扭过脸去搭话。

“所以什么？”Rust连眼皮也没抬。

“你的分析？你的感觉？妈的平时不是挺会说的吗！”

“不是让我静谧沉思吗？”

“所以你他妈静谧沉思一个礼拜！”哦哟，完了，先动的那个人输了，“这几天你说过的话有他妈超过十句吗！”

Rust终于把脸抬起来，他看向自己的搭档，带着不耐烦的疑惑：“你管我说了几句？”

“ **好吧，到此为止。** ”Marty把整张身子扭过去面向Rust，“你...太不专业了。”他其实有很多东西要说，但是所有的——狗屎的，不怎么狗屎的，但大多数算狗屎的——同时堆积在一起，没办法，到头来就只能憋出这么多——拜托！这就算是实体性的屎，恐怕也要塞爆马桶堵死下水道了吧！

“你认真的？”Rust耷拉着眼皮沉默了片刻，最后卷着舌头嘟哝出一句。

Marty攥紧拳头盯住他，别说他不敢揍他，他觉得这回可能真的要动手。

“bradead russell，我们这次案件的主角。”Rust将手上的纸页翻得哗哗响，“上礼拜我去了弗米利恩堂区，沿着河...他以前的同事说他经常会去公牛岛做些萨满式（他们如此描述）的寻求，学生们认为他太过严厉，是个拿腔作调的可怜怪，有两个小子经常跟他对着干，他在城里的公寓院子上个月被人放了烟花——想猜一下当时从地里炸出了些什么吗？”他深吸一口气，前面所说似乎抽干了他的肺又或者是为下面的做铺垫，“总之我亲爱的搭档兼室友，你有什么专业的事要跟我分享吗？”不等Marty回答——当然他也回答不出什么，Rust装出一副恍然大悟的样子，“哦——我忘了你超忙的，忙着修复家庭关系，滑冰游乐场摩天轮...family man huh？”

Marty努力睁着眼，今天的阳光似乎带着刺，他用指甲扣着掌心：“...妈的你自己孤家寡人的冲我发什么火！”

“操！就这个？你以为我他妈在乎这个！”

他们像两头公狮一样互相怒吼，一把火将所有的情绪烧了个干净。

“我也没非要你一定过去...”最后他先出声，蔫头耷脑地像搁浅在沙滩上的脱水水母，“妈的...你干嘛总是这样...”

“总是？marty...”Rust似乎在摇头，但他只是不去看Marty，“我们认识才多久？前三个月我跟你的对话次数两只手能数的过来吧。”再次吸气停顿，他看起来要累死了，“性关系捆绑不了什么，你可以把我当根免费的按摩棒，我也可以把你当成某种高级成人玩具，总之我不是你该死的男朋友，别把对待那个记录员的方式用在我身上。”

“......”

这很难收场，Marty想，阴沉着脸脑子里组不成一句完整的、有逻辑的话，他沉默着把车子往回开，那杂种得庆幸他没把车子往沼泽地或者油田里开。

所以，Bradead Russell，那个被短吻鳄吃了一半脑袋的倒霉蛋。47岁，历史老师，85年前一直在卡普兰高中任教，之后去了一所叫crystal angle的私立中学，单身汉，无子女，父母分别在86年、88年相继去世，他在城里租着一套公寓，但大部分时间住在城外父母留下来的老房子里，所以失踪了那么久也没人发现。

猜怎么着？

这件案子在一周后被判定为意外死亡。Rust对此没什么意见，至少，没有Marty想象中的...一系列反应，在结案之前，Marty应邀去了Maggie父母家，再猜一下他妈的怎么着——跟Rust一起。

距离宴会前的不到三十六小时，Marty试图让自己不要有过多的不自然准备（比如把头发梳成传教士型的三七分，把Maggie给他买的好丈夫式淡蓝色有领T翻出来），他甚至试着运用了一下小组里的理疗方法，但现实证明，那确实是天底下最傻逼的狗屎。

“你要去哪里？”

“卡普兰。”

“我也去。”

Marty自顾自地上了皮卡，手里握着喝空了一半的酒壶—— **去他妈的戒酒自助会** 。

或许是一个浑身散发高度酒精的差佬看上去实在太像黑警，虽然实际上，在某种方面，一个州警确实可以做到没有顾及——他们，嗯...Marty大着舌头把两个小子吓到差点躲回妈咪肚子里穿尿布，而Rust这次在旁边充当起一个威慑型的告立牌作用。

“神啊！放烟花也要进监狱吗！”

“对啊对啊你们犯罪了。”

“这种程度不应该只是罚款吗！”

“不是哦你们犯罪了嗝儿~”

“巴拉巴拉巴拉....”

“听着小子们！你•们•犯•罪•了——那么现在，想弥补点什么吗？”

最后Rust得到了他想要的，在Marty充满酒嗝的威逼利诱下，那两小子把前两天吃的汉堡里放了几片腌黄瓜都记了起来。

回去的路上，剩下的那一半酒精自然也摻进了Marty的血管。“停车。”他要求道，接着在还没停稳的地面上摔了个踉跄，他爬起来跌跌撞撞地跑进一旁的芦苇丛，Rust听着从不远处传来的呕吐音，重新点根烟叼在嘴里下车过去查看。

“妈的。”这是Rust从公寓出发以来说的第一句话，金发男人跪在地上抬头两眼放空，他的视线不能在Rust身上聚焦，却可以精准地朝对方那个方向伸出手。

Rust的走路速度本身就慢，姿势还跟雨人有得一拼，天晓得为什么！可能这些人的脑袋瓜子里装满了高速飞转的小齿轮，以至于用来控制身体的转速便慢了下去。

操！Marty伸长了手臂，他的舌头与上颚黏在一起，他发不出声音来只能在胃里诅咒。

 **勾到了。** Marty抓住Rust的皮带，浆糊一样的脑子控制不了身体，他倒在对方的大腿上，于是顺势拿上面的裤腿擦嘴。

他没试过把鸡巴放进一张充满酸液，或许可能还残留呕吐物的嘴里，Rust想，握着Marty的手解开了皮带扣。口交或许是最方便的一种性爱方式，不用搞得到处都是，甚至不用露出屁股，Rust抓着Marty的下巴让人抬起头颅，他用大拇指擦过上面的嘴唇，然后塞进去——他会咬他吗？

看样子这次不会。

Rust将拇指滑出来换了两根手指进去，分开扣在两边的大牙上，随后就势掰住对方的下鄂往下压。Marty被迫张大嘴，口中的软肉在不安地蠕动，上下起伏间不断舔舐Rust的手指，但他始终没往下咬。

“嗯哼...”Rust托住Marty的后脑勺前后摇晃着——不要妄想一个醉汉能给你做全套，他能张开足够大的喉咙并且不反呕就已经很不错了。Rust突然想起他前些天跟对方说过的，他说他可以把他当成一个成人玩具，一个高级飞机杯，哈，可不是，他可以用他下面的洞，也可以用他上面的洞，不分场地，不分时宜。妈的，Rust感觉他的脑子似乎也被什么东西腐蚀掉了，耳朵两侧有液体缓慢淌下的湿润感。

Rust眨巴了下眼睛，深色的虹膜覆盖上一层模糊的光泽，如同鸟类的第三眼睑，他故意去顶Marty的脸颊，看那块皮肤下流地凸起，这时他的好搭档会难受地摇晃起脑袋，操，他居然还调整，Marty在主动调整嘴里阴茎的走位，跟个碰上了难缠客户却还尽职尽责的站街女一样，他尽力让柱状物去肏他的喉咙而不是去戳旁边没用的肉。

Rust看着，观看着，他甚至没意识到自己心情很好地勾起了嘴角：“take it,take it, take it...”——烟雾缭绕的蛊惑，没有一个水手能逃过礁石上的海妖。

“咕噜-咕噜...”喉咙上下滑动，Marty不知道自己吞下了什么，口腔还是被撑地满满的，他拿舌头推动嘴里的异物，他本能地意识到一件事情的结束。

“还没有结束...”Rust抽出他的老二，一块带出來的骚水撒了Marty一下巴，他把屌放在对方脸上，下面的囊袋贴在Marty的嘴边晃荡，“舔它，用你的舌头。”

不明所以地被性器糊一脸，Marty闭着眼睛胡乱地亲吻，鬼知道他在亲什么，“天啊...可以了可以了...不行...”他说着混乱的词句，闪过脸伸手去擦眼皮上的水。

“我说了用舔的。”Rust不依不饶地往对方脸上甩老二，他又把那张脸搞得乱七八糟地反着透明的水光。

“行了行了...不可以...”Marty躲过去抱住对方的大腿，“我妈...我爸.....他们会看见的...”

咔啦..咔..咔拉...仿佛有粒小石子丢进高速运转的机器里，Rust摸着醉鬼的后脑勺，细软的发梢汗津津的，滚烫地像在摸小狗的肚皮，他朝侧颈上的动脉抬起手，随后又胡乱地抹了把脸，虹膜上的那层模糊的光跟着动作似乎变得明亮了一点。

“好吧...站起来——”Rust拉上褲链，“可以做到吗？”他将双手架在Marty的腋下把人托起来，“要我抱你吗？”他可以把他抗在肩上，就像一个俘虏。

Marty摇摇头，眩晕但还是下意识地拒绝，他踉跄着往前走，Rust搀着对方让他保持直线。

在轮胎滚过不知道第二个还是第三个小石块，妈的他跟个豌豆公主一样，Marty吐了，被路上的小石子颠吐了，他在喉咙喷射出酸液后便彻底失去了意识。

Marty做梦了，一个难以描述的...噩梦？也许吧。

他梦见他在吃一个男人的屌，跪在自己房间的地毯上，那是他从未谋面的外祖母的作品，他的母亲会将它晒得永远保持一股干燥的太阳味。他用眼角余光打量他20岁的房间，架子上的奖牌腰带静静地躺在泛黄的视野里，母亲的呼唤徘徊在走廊中。

他泛起泪水，他都能嗅到母亲常用的香水味，是儿时记忆里柔软的乳房香，但是天呐，他没法回应，因为他正在吃一个男人的屌！他眯起眼，嘴巴被干地发麻，口水滴滴答答地掉下去，他有些心疼，心疼下面的毯子，该死！他没法看到上面人的脸。

走廊里响起父亲的脚步声，沉重有力，“准备好狩猎你的第一头猎物了吗？”父亲的询问在门口响起，隔着一道薄薄的，一脚就能踹开的木门，“你妈妈给你烤了甜豆子面包。”

天呐天呐...可以了...他惊恐地流着泪奋力推开对方，可对方扑上来把他牢牢地压在身下，对方把他的双手反剪在背后，用那种恐怖到可以折断骨头的力气。

“不行...还没有结束...”他的声音像是套着塑料袋，仿佛某种奇怪的腹语，“反抗就让他们看见，当着你父母的面肏你。”

**不行！**

Marty猛地睁开双眼，黏住的眼皮夸张地发出“叭！”的声音。

这不是他的房间。眼前一片漆黑，但是这确实不是他的房间，他在大学毕业后就失去了他的房间。妈的脑袋好痛！变凝固的奶酪型器官在重新排列启动，Marty发出微弱的细碎呻吟，他发现自己无法完成转身。

身旁有另一个人的气息，当视野的颜色由黑转变为蓝，Marty注意到这个。眼前的物品全部散发出幽蓝色的光，这里的环境干净得厉害，就像一个抛弃过去的主人又或者这个主人从不打算留下什么。

哦操，Rust，那个臭傻逼——Marty的脖子现在能动了。

梦里的男人有了张相应的脸，可是他20岁的时候，这傻逼应该还在读...高中吧，不对...他可能连初中都没上就直接去念大学了，因为他的那个野人父亲。梦里的是个成年男性啊...Marty咂巴着嘴，口腔里是清爽的薄荷味——现在他的身体能动了，它转过去连着头颅完成一次全套的侧身。

Marty注视着Rust，对方平躺着，死气沉沉地像块腐朽的肉，但是块英俊的肉，流畅的线条从额头滑至下巴，男人不会拿过多的修饰去赞美同类的样貌，但是是的，这家伙不会缺女人，女人总是包容这种英俊的杂种。

Marty想到了那个梦，那个还很新鲜的梦，他的裆部热热的，内裤湿了，像尿在里面——天...铺天盖地的羞耻，因为梦里还有父亲和母亲。

他感到悲伤，心脏破了个洞又往洞里填塞进海绵，而吸饱了液体的海绵此刻变得如此沉重，重到坠入胃里。他再也没有叫爸爸妈妈的机会，他用old man来指代六尺之下，至于另一位，他几乎没什么机会提及。他现在可以肆无忌惮地跟人上床，乱搞，他再也没有属于自己的男孩房间，他把他的勋章放在工作地方的储物柜里，他们还把它做的跟个他妈的保险柜一样。

“哦...天呐...”Marty认为他哭了，他抽动着鼻翼感受到愤怒。“啪！”他一巴掌扇在对方的胸膛上，那家伙结实的可以，瘦的只剩雕石般的肌肉，掌心震得有些发麻，Marty瑟缩了一下悻悻收手，目光却被上方的脖颈所吸引——安静的、脆弱的颈部，他想象着那家伙毒瘾犯了的样子，头颅垂在膝盖之间，像是那种能跪着把自己吊死的人。他把抽回一大半的手搭在上面，略微收拢，掌心下凸起的喉结，温热的像颗含在嘴里的杏仁核。

“你在干什么？”

他的手被陡然抓住，不过对方看起来比他还要受到惊吓。

“天...妈的！我差点要扭断你的脖子，操！”Rust懊恼地低声咒骂，语速快地像被轮胎碾飞的小石子。

Marty匆匆把视线垂下，想收回手却发现抽不动，它被Rust牢牢抓在掌心。“嘿...”他轻声抗议，转念又一想：“...你做噩梦拉？”

“......”Rust没回答，他慢慢松开Marty的手，“你知道搞干净一个醉鬼和一辆被醉鬼吐得一塌糊涂的车有多累吗？”

Marty缩了缩脖子，“抱歉老兄。”

Rust咕哝了一声，他翻过身背对着Marty：“我会去的。”他说。

“什么？”

“啧...宴会，那个该死的宴会！”

“哦...”Marty不知道该说什么，他盯着对方的后脑勺觉得那家伙的头发长地真快，“其实你不用...”

“别得到了又装作不在乎，marty，别把自己搞得跟婊子一样。”

他听得出那家伙几乎在咬着牙说话，Marty正过身把手肘放在额前，他真想回呛一句——“你不就喜欢婊子吗？”，这差点脱口而出，他又把手放下来搭到肚子上，越回味越觉得这句话哪里不对劲。内裤现在凉透了，湿乎乎地贴在蛋上，感觉有人趴在那里吹风，好吧...他翻身吃力地爬起来，Marty想...他..还是先去换条内裤吧。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了几章懒得改，改章发章吧，吐。


	18. 巨蟒吞噬身体（上）

当Rust抓着前两天的白背心往头上套的时候，Marty正垮着张吃屎脸在卫生间里磨磨唧唧地搞他的刘海。

“那天去教会怎么不这身打扮？”

“你他妈再说一遍？”

Rust走进来，Marty盯着Rust一路走进来，穿着紧身背心的Rust，经过一夜折压的卷发翘在头上晃悠得跟插在礼帽上的羽翎一样，Marty瞪着眼怀疑这家伙没穿内裤。

“你他妈要去淫窟吗？”

“如果你要这么形容的话。”

“操....”Marty压着声音对自己说，走出去顺便撞了一下低头刷牙的Rust，“不跟你一般见识...傻逼。”他没回头确认对方是否糊了自己一脸牙膏沫。

他们顺利抵达目的地，途中没有任何意外，没有任何争执，同样也没有任何交流——这就跟他们去案发现场差不多。金发男人摇下车窗，让傍晚流动的热气搅进来带动车厢凝滞的空气，旁边的老烟枪正在持续污染这个。Marty屏住呼吸想他可能有些晕车，但他不想表现出来——‘一个有着十几年驾龄的老司机坐副驾驶晕车吐了回去换衣服赶不上宴会’你觉得这是个好借口？

Rust潦草地把车停在道路边，一副随时驾车跑路的架势。这里的绿化可真多，男人沉着目光打量筑立在眼前的独立别墅，接着张嘴把最后一口肮脏的亡灵吞入肺，不着急吐出来，Rust吃不准他在里面能坚持多久。

Marty先进去，他在他面前踌躇片刻，但又不想让他看出来。Rust饶有兴致地瞧着对方僵直的背影直发笑，笑完低头把烟屁股一踩跟着也走了进去。

“rust！”东道主穿着一袭白色包臀礼裙，脸颊红扑扑的，看起来状态不错，不知道她是怎么一眼看到他的，Rust望着Maggie像条暮色里的鱼似的朝他游过来，稳稳地站到他面前，她的脸跟前妻有一瞬间的重合——婚礼上的Claire，“嘿...很高兴你来了...”她对他展现明亮又动人的完美笑容。

“maggie。”Rust一边回应一边抬眼环顾四周，一眨眼的工夫，Marty不知道去了哪里。周围的人不多，零星散落着，他们复刻一般的全部穿着体面，体态健康，Rust隐约看到他们放下高脚杯从怀里掏出圣经高唱耶和华，我慈爱的造物主的景象——操！一个他妈的家庭聚会。

“marty在孩子们那里。”对方看出了他眼里的搜寻，Rust垂下眼帘避开，“他一进门就被四只小手掌控了。”

“哦。”他顺手拿起一支香槟，抿了一口——妈的果然一股猫尿味，Rust想自己能够坚持的时间可能比预计里的还要短，“挺好。”

“希望我做的没错...”Maggie轻声说道，以只有他两才能听到的音量，“为了姑娘们...”

“maggie...”Rust冷淡地抬眼，视线躁动地胡乱飘荡，他没怎么把目光放在对方身上，“这只有你知道。”

“无论如何...”Maggie稍稍提高了声音，她看向Rust掌心轻轻一合，仿佛开启惊喜礼盒般的前奏，“很高兴你来，自在一点，好吗？”

“嗯。”Rust从鼻腔发出回应，离开走到餐桌边寻找没有尿味的饮品，他没在意身旁因为有人试探性靠近而散发出来的热意。

“所以...你就是那位从德克萨斯州调过来的警探？”来人打着开启惊喜礼盒时的花瓣手势，“最近的新闻炸弹。”她鼓起面颊做了一个俏皮的挑眉。

“......”

“抱歉，这太唐突了...”对方推了推她的圆眼镜，“从maggie那里听了好多...jennie rozen。”她主动伸出手，紧张又兴奋，“我一直对德克萨斯的文化很感兴趣，你知道，我刚从德州理工大读完博士回来，人文的那些东西...”——Doctor猛地意识到：“哦天！这一定太无趣了！我为什么要说这个...该死...”

“怎么会。”Rust上前握住第二位“jenny”的手微笑着回礼，“这么说...我们是校友。”没有那次酒吧相亲时的僵硬，他在出发前用水把翘起来的毛发向后捋，现在它们在灯光下闪闪发亮，每一根发丝都透着迷人的光泽，“82届，读的艺术，只毕了个业，没有任何头衔。”他神色遗憾地耸耸肩。

_**骗子！** 【脑内的残影呼啸着掠过】_

“哇哦！真的？”Jennie不可思议地捂住嘴，“这简直大跨界！这..这简直——你怎么会想着去干警察的？”

“这个嘛——”他故作神秘，“毕业后我到威尼斯写生，圣马可广场上的游客来来往往，跨过叹息桥的痴男怨女一对又一对，我就想着——好吧，这或许是个赚钱的好方式。”

“哦！情定日落前！”

“抱歉？”

“一部...讲一对恋人私奔至威尼斯的爱情电影...嗯...在当地有个传说，如果恋人们在日落时...”——“到叹息桥下的贡多拉上亲吻对方，就将会得到天长地久的永恒爱情。”Rust跟着一块复述，Jennie别过脸有些害羞地将落发夹回耳边，她轻声说：“抱歉打断你。”

“不过对不起，我没看过这部电影，我该去看看不是吗？” ** _骗子！骗子！_** Rust给自己找了一杯看起来像红酒的饮品，一尝果然是他妈的葡萄汁，“总之...在我即将收获第一桶金的时刻，金主遭遇了扒手，一对老夫妇...啊...都不知道谁更倒霉些。” ** _你这个该死的骗子！_** 他用力把腻嗓子的甜水往下咽，“我去帮他们追了回来，老套的结局，他们向我支付了酬金，那是一笔...要比我画画来得更多的报酬——对啊...我为什么要干这一行呢？”仿佛编纂不下去似的，Rust打断了气氛，接着在对方的错愣中调侃，“我该去做私家侦探，来钱快又轻松。” ** _谎话连篇的...迷人的...狗杂种！_**

“哦天呐你真的是...”Jennie冲他笑着摇头，她的眼里倒映出Rust的身影。Rust同样朝她微笑，他感受着另一股热意的靠近。

“看来你们相处的不错。”

“啊！maggie！”

她们亲密地搂住彼此的腰身，恍惚之间那看起来像什么美杜莎式的双头多足女妖。

“她是我的表妹，家族的未来之光。”

“maggie！”Jennie嗔笑着叫起来制止。

“理应如此。”Rust晃了晃手里的杯子然后放下，“不是跑路。”

“穿过客厅走廊，左手边的第一间。”Maggie心领神会地指示，她总是能看穿些什么。

“那么——女士们...”Rust向她们示意离开，背过身收起一切表情消失在Maggie的一片眼波流转中。

 _martymartymarty_... **MARTY！** _倒血霉的白痴，欠肏的猪猡，愚蠢的婊子...操！操！_ **他妈的死哪儿去了！**

Rust搜寻着，咬着牙漫无目的地搜寻。原谅他没法集中精神，他的大脑此刻被一些疯狂的念头占据了主干，他想把那些带着郁金香铜手把的精美木门一扇接着一扇地踹开，又或者打开厨房的煤气再朝灶台打光枪匣里的所有子弹。他的头颅掉下来被他抓在手里，颅内炸裂升起的是一朵又一朵燃烧的蘑菇云。

后院草地上传来一阵嬉闹，Rust侧耳判断了一下，是女孩们的嬉笑声——对啊！哈哈...后院草地，他一遍又一遍地经过——该死的侦探的诅咒！

“marty！”Rust站在台阶上朝女孩们的父亲扬起一个大大的，大到过分的笑容，“嘿老兄你能过来一下吗？”

“什么事？”

对方身后是敞亮到刺眼的室内，可是他背对着，Rust埋藏在黑暗里，即使是草地上的户外灯也照射不到他，不过是的，Marty能看清他，不可思议的清晰：他夸张到鼓起脸颊的微笑，他那双在黑暗中依然发亮的眼睛——这不是个好兆头，Marty腹诽着，对方似乎经过了某种转化，那太过于靠近某个穿着破皮衣到处飙机车扰民的疯子了，尽管现在那家伙没披着那身皮。

Rust现在穿着的是灰色的棉纶衬衫，天气的缘故，他把它敞开来衣袖挽起卷至肘处，下面是宽松的居家黑色长裤，撇去纹身，那是再安分守已不过的打扮——但是还是...操！别想他妈地糊弄他！——Marty对‘Crash’可不怎么放得开来（尽管他们共同经历了某种意义上的亲近），‘Crash’可以在别的随便、任何！一个地方，却惟独不能出现在这里。

“工作上的事。”Rust对安静下来的女孩们遗憾地说抱歉，“我会尽快把他还回来的，我发誓。”

“好——吧——科尔叔叔——”女孩们齐声答应，她们叫他‘科尔叔叔’，那几乎动摇了他的心思，让他想要放弃，“待会儿会放很漂亮的烟火哦！”

“我们不会错过的。”她们的父亲保证道，“你最好他妈的真有他妈的要紧事！”他朝他走过来，带着怨气，压着几乎没声的警告——那个半小时前还坐在他车上磨磨蹭蹭、搞得那是世界上最后的安全堡垒的男人。

Rust指引Marty走到隐蔽的墙角，这座建筑爬满常春藤的侧面：一处隐藏各种猫腻的绝佳地方。

他没怎么亲过他，他为什么要记得一个在意乱情迷下跟一个男人毫无意义的蜻蜓点水？

Rust将Marty禁锢在根茎粗壮的藤叶上，他给了他一个从妓女那儿学到的吻，贴着对方的嘴唇进行柔软地交合——只是单纯的亲嘴，其他什么也不碰，然后在对方大脑处理不来信息的时刻对他说：“我想做，现在。”

他甚至都反应不上要推开他，“天啊该死...狗杂种你疯了！”男人以极低的声音吼着，但是他什么也不做，什么也不反抗，即使这时Rust揉着他的裤裆已经开始解起皮带，“路上不发疯给我现在发作？”随着系紧的腰带被粗暴地拉扯开，Marty突然明白穿宽松长裤是件多么方便的情色之举。

Rust不去反驳什么，那没意义，他只是默不作声地穿过对方双臂下的缝隙去拥抱住他，耳朵挨着耳朵，鬓发蹭着鬓发，双手绕到背后，他将衣物从对方宽松的裤沿边解放出来，接着伸进去，一只攀到上方去抚摸光滑的背脊，一只钻到下面去揉捏肥厚的臀肉——Marty的屁股像人妇一般覆盖着一层绵密的油脂。

“天呐...你知道你在做什么吗...”Marty的气息止不住发抖，他在他身上发软，他现在比一个提线木偶更好拿捏——“当我还是个小男孩的时候...妈妈说...去找个新娘吧...她会成为一个好妻子...”没有任何预兆，Rust在他耳边哼唱起来，猫挠似的低沉嗓音钻进脑子，听起来像是某段邪恶又迷人的诅咒，“在德克萨斯盛放着黄玫瑰的岩石路上...小狗追着尾巴...巨蟒吞食着自己...”他让Marty抬起条腿攀附在他的腰间，他把他的私处玩得潮乎乎的，“在苍蝇跳舞的地方...那是你们甜蜜的家...哦...甜蜜的...甜蜜的...幸福美满的家...”

“你...你疯...你嗑药了吗？r..rus...！”

Rust把他抱起来抵在藤叶上，叶子下面陈旧的尘土扬起来盖地他灰头土脸，但Marty顾不上这个，尖叫卡死在紧闭的喉道间，他确定直到目前为止，他连一滴酒也没碰，这就说明他将会非常、非常清醒地度过这起无法扭转的突发状况。

他攀在Rust的肩头上急速地喘了口气，接着怕是要被谁听到似的，立马紧紧屏住呼吸，Marty不敢想象这在他岳父岳母家、在他两个女儿的不远处、在与Maggie即将复合的时刻上演的一切，这未免太...太...

“...啊！”Marty痛呼出声——这种角度很难进去。

“...妈妈说...他会成为一个好妻子...”Rust持续低吟，声线稳得仿佛某只古老乐器拉出来的平调，可他底下的手却不知轻重地扣挖着，那让Marty难受地想吐，他被Rust硌到吓人的坚挺瘆到全身僵硬，“放...放我下来吧...rust...”他哀求道，“后..后面...放下来...我...我让你从后面进去...”

“......”

他停止了对那支歌谣的吟诵，但他仍旧坚持。

Rust抬高Marty的腿让对方的腰肢尽可能弯曲，那直接把Marty疼出了眼泪，“夹紧！”他命令道，总算在对方的精神临界点说了句人话——“操你妈！操！我没法...”疼痛或许是恐惧的解药，Marty挣扎起来，不顾一切地蹬腿，背后粗糙的藤茎磨地肉生疼，“放开我！”他在他怀里扑腾的像条绑住四肢的狗，那似乎有点奏效。不知道是他自己挣扎出来的，还是只是对方厌烦了或吃不住力，总之Marty掉落下来，倚靠着墙壁，狼狈地双腿大张着坐在地上——谈不上眼冒金星，就是地上的草刺扎地屁股有些疼。

“哈...！哈...”Marty睁大眼睛喘气，他爬不起来，因为腿软，所以这不能怪Rust接下来的行为，他的私处早已暴露，暴露过多或过少在此时没有多大区别，“唔...”他不想记得Rust是怎样进入他的，他只知道狗杂种今天他妈的果然没穿内裤！

他们在草地上像野狗一样地性交，虽然用的是传教士体位，这在他岳父岳母家也算应景。

Marty联想到一些画面，那些恶心的场景莫明其妙地塞进他的脑海。他想象到老Jake皱巴巴的老二，稀疏的、没几根屌毛的老鸡巴在他岳母宽松流水的阴道里抽插的情景，他们用的当然也是传教士体位，松垮的胯部相互撞击，期间飞溅出几滴混着润滑油的脏水——他们会使用人造的润滑剂吗？这会不会违背他们的信仰？哦...那萎缩的如同干玫瑰花瓣似的阴唇，阴唇中央同样干瘪的阴茎......一股寒意在Marty胸腔里腾升，他慌忙抓紧这个在他身上不断耸动的眼前人，他抓住他的头发埋进他的颈间用力嗅他身上的味道，“rust...rust...rust...”，Marty不断收缩着后穴，肠道里的冲击却不减反增，“嘶...”他咬紧牙关，他听到了某种恐怖的——肉刀又闷又钝的穿透声。

Marty想叫出来，他想叫出来，而事实证明造物主确实是仁慈的，这时的老天十分善解人意——天边响起了火药解体的炸裂声。

“啊...！啊啊...混蛋！你去死你去死...嗯哈..啊...！”他呜咽地叫喊出来，烟火直线上升在半空绽放出花后又密密麻麻地散落下来，那照亮了一块夜幕，五彩的星火落下来拉长了建筑物的影子。Marty无法不担心，他有些自欺欺人地睁开一条眼皮缝——不过幸好，光亮照耀不到这里，他们仍处于阴影之下。

Rust在远处的一片欢呼中冲刺，“...操！”他差点笑着泄出来，“快了快了...再忍忍...”他在Marty咿咿呀呀小猫叫似的咒骂声中死死扣住手下的腰身，接着在十几下连续的抽插后颤抖着顺利达到顶峰。

“呼——呼——”隐蔽的一角充斥着男人们此起彼伏的喘息。

Marty在拿回自己身体的行使权后立马推开Rust，“操...操！操！”他站起来懊恼地胡乱咒骂，踉跄着想穿回裤子却又被绊地一屁股坐下去——Rust嫌麻烦只脱了他一边的裤子和内裤，它们现在整整齐齐地挂在Marty单边的脚踝处不断给他使绊子。

“操...我他妈地杀了你...”Marty干脆放弃，他失神地坐在地上预感屁股里即将会有难堪的东西要流出来，“操...操...”而一旁的始作俑者还躺在原地冷眼旁观，“你他妈到底在想什么！”他朝着他怒吼，吼声湮没在节日的欢庆里。

Rust将最后一口叹息满足地吞进肚，他在路易斯安那的夜幕中看见了阿拉斯加的星空——璀璨的，垂挂在头顶的，唾手可得的满天星子...他合上眼睛，睁开一切又恢复了应有的距离——好吧，Rust支起身子开始脱衣服，他把里面的背心脱下来走过去递到Marty面前，“要不要擦擦？”他问，语气顺从的像极了甜蜜欢爱后的贴心恋人。

“......”

Marty沉默地接受了，甚至报复性地尽可能将它弄脏，接着一把甩到对方脸上。Rust平静地把脸上的背心拿下来拎在手里抖了抖，然后毫不在意地套回身上，他还好心地帮Marty穿好了裤子——在对方几个虚晃着愤怒的拳头下。

“离开...”这户人家的女婿要求道，“离开这里，我会去解释的。”

Rust点了点头，“要我帮你拍一下背上的土吗？”他再次贴心地询问。

“......”

Marty犹豫再三，最后还是认命地背过身去。

“你应该开你自己的车子过来。”Rust放着马后炮，动作轻浮的犹如浪荡子，他动机不纯地流连在对方的腰间及屁股上，越拍手法越不对劲，尤其是屁股，他在上面的力量近乎掌掴。

“F......”Marty呲着牙转身向后退，留在他屁股上的手停留在半空，“真他妈想淹死你...”他恶狠狠地指着一旁的河流，“我今晚留这里，maggie说了...”他的目光有些躲闪，“audrey和macie...呼——无论如何...”他磕磕绊绊地想说又不想说，“我们应该到此为止。”

“应该？”

“别在这上面抠字眼...狗杂种！”

“唔...所以你待会儿还要跟她上床？”

“ **什——么？！** ”

“你跟maggie。”仿佛没收到任何死亡威胁似的，Rust凑近Marty，眼睛眨巴眨巴，不怕引火上身地说着风凉话，“在屁股里还有另一个男人的温度下，你还能去肏她？哇哦...这我还真没想到，marty，你可真厉...”——“爸爸！”剑拔弩张的气氛被打破，“你明明做了保证！”Rust收回被吸引的视线，他更感兴趣面前这个男人的表现。

“嘿...audrey...”Marty不自然地打着招呼，“对不起..我...macie呢？”

“她跟妈妈待在一起。”Audrey气鼓鼓地抱着手臂，似乎很不满意父亲的解释，要知道，她才是那个唯一挂念他还没来看烟花的人！

“那...我..我们快走吧。”他走过去牵住女儿的手，“赶快。”

“科尔叔叔不来吗？”小女孩停在原地回头望向静默的男人。

“呃...他有点事，要先回去。” **离开** ——他对他做着无声的口型，“他可是个大忙人，你没看到电视上的报道吗？”Marty带着女儿向明亮的人群中走去——“妈妈只给我们很短暂的‘电视时间’...”——“啊...那...”

父女俩的声音越行越远——“要我明天过来接你吗？”他最后一次发问，这回没能得到任何回应。

Rust站在黑暗中抬头观看了会儿烟花，他突然明白老男人对它的态度为何如此愤恨，他突然意识到父亲为什么这么讨厌它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was a little boy  
> mama said  
> go find yourself a bride  
> she will make a good wife  
> on the rocky road of yellow roses  
> puppy chasing its tail  
> giant ball snack swallowing itself  
> "big dick" choked to death  
> where the flies dancing  
> that is your sweet home  
> oh...sweet  
> sweet  
> with full of happiness


	19. 巨蟒吞噬身体（下）

男人摸黑进入自己的公寓，他清冷又空荡的暂住所，它本该整洁，即使凌乱散放的书堆也能透着一股——“你他妈别想从这儿得到什么”的干净。可现在，哦...操。男人有些挫败，他想挫败地抹一把脸但是他没这么做，他只是以一贯的姿态伫立在门口，半阖着眼静默地打量屋子内部，仿佛那是什么新鲜的犯罪现场——瞧瞧，瞧瞧这里，你没法忽视这里另一个人的存在...行吧，存在过。

男人把外头的光亮关合在身后。灯不想开，衣服也懒得脱——好吧，还是脱一下好了。他径直走向厕所去把膀胱里的糖水放掉，随后又毫无障碍地抵达至地板上的白色床垫跟前。

“唔...”男人呻吟了一下，脑子在温水里浮浮沉沉，他今晚确实没碰过酒，对吧？如果你要把那点香槟当成酒精的话。他把自己陷进海绵地，垫在脸下面的枕头散发着一股已婚男士的味道——欠肏的味道，就跟那些已经到了如狼似虎年纪的女士一样——对不起，他不想冒犯什么。

男人扯下裤头，疲软的阴茎捏起来像块什么玩脏了的橡胶玩具，喉头酸涩地猛地一紧，他抬起脑袋干呕了几下，胃袋遭受了袭击——被一阵凶猛的突如其来、莫名其妙的恶心——妈的，他确实没碰过酒，对吧？

恶...不管了，去他妈的。

眼皮合下来，他把脸侧到一边透气，他还不想闷死自己，安静地趴了几分钟后，他又翻过身来侧躺，他也不想呛死在自己的呕吐物里。

第二天大约...呃...早上十点吧，男人忘记昨晚他把手表解开扔到了哪里，他离异的妻子找上门来搬行李。恶...诡异的形容，他为什么要拿这个去形容？昨晚的情景像梦魇后的黑影一般难以琢磨又挥之不去，但那是模糊的，是迷雾间的深林小径，他不确定是否要沿着走下去。

“rust.”/“rust...”

“marty,maggie.”

他们像机器人一样交换彼此的代号，好吧，那么接下来就用这些代号来称呼他们。

“我们给你带了些早餐。”Maggie说，她开始使用“我们”而不是“我”。

“幸运如我。”Rust盯着那个油亮的黑棕色野餐篮子。他没去看女人身后站着的男人，这算不上刻意，是的，这算不上刻意，他犯不着去看就可以勾勒出对方拘谨又尴尬的样子，那会让他有些恼火，这是没必要的产生。

Rust邀请他们进屋，不比上次，Maggie这回显得十分轻车熟路。进屋后她就与Marty分开，她把他留在他身边，Maggie走到餐台那儿把手上的餐篮放下，她招呼屋主过去用餐，她说她做了点三明治，而她妈还做了煎饼，所以她就都带了一些。

“要不要喝咖啡？”Rust抢先一步走过去，因为如果不这样的话，Maggie就会这样做。

“不错的选择。”Maggie放长了视线，视线尽头开着一瓶空了大半的威士忌。

他在煮咖啡的工夫拿起了篮子里的食物，他把面包与肉放进嘴里咀嚼——好嘛，Rust算是知道了——他饿过头了。他已经记不清上次进食的时间，而他当时的醉鬼室友想必也是不清楚的。Rust把夜里的反酸和眩晕归结到饿过头造成的低血糖上面。

“还不错。”

Rust肯定着对方做的食物。 _没煎过的面包片，从冰箱拿出就用的火腿片...好嘛，还真不错。_ 他继续咀嚼嘴里的食物，从内壁的一端嚼到另一头，牙齿把那口东西切地稀碎，唾液又把它们粘成一团。Rust舔着黏在牙膛上的糊状物，他想，他想他需要——咖啡好了，感谢上帝。

“咖啡？”

“谢谢。”

“需要糖和奶油吗？”

“不用了，这样就好。”

“嗯。” _很好，反正他这里也没有。_

咖啡很烫，从食道滑下去的那一刻，Rust感觉他里面起了一排的水泡，但他还是一口一口地喝着，期间配着那块简易拼接的三明治。

“嘿，rust...”Maggie捧着杯子， _现在可不是凌冬，_ Rust喝着咖啡，他看着对方又在打量他的环境，他想这间公寓用不了多久就又可以添置进些新家具了，“我不想对你指手画脚...但...你不觉得这里需要些家具吗？我的意思是，marty可以陪你去采购一些，如果你想的话。”

“我想是的。”他又喝了一口热饮，“我一直忙于工作，对这里也不太熟悉...真是糟糕哈，男人总是不会自理。”

“那么你需要停下来。”

“是的，我需要停下来——再来一杯咖啡？”

“啊，哦...”她下意识抓紧把手，“谢谢。”

Maggie端起杯子喝了一大口，放下的时候Rust又给她续满。

“marty？需要帮忙吗？”Maggie扭头寻找丈夫。

“是啊，marty，需要帮忙吗？”Rust同样“热心”地询问。

“呃...我，我其实都弄得差不多了...”突然被强调的主角极不协调地顿在门口，他一只脚在内一只脚在外，画面跟突入院子的浣熊被逮到了差不多，“...不用了，我挺好的。”

“哦这样的话，那么，我想我们该...”

“好的，谢谢你的早餐。”

“哪儿的话，我们可以随时在一起聚餐。”

“我会的。”

他两同时站立起来，Rust送她到门口，屋外停着三辆车，他的和Marty的，一辆白色高尔夫停在车道上，那估计是Maggie父母的车。Maggie上了白色高尔夫的正驾驶座，Marty走向自己的轿车，他把行李一股脑地塞进后车厢，“哦——”他抿起嘴憋住一口气，嘴唇弧度无意识地向下垮，好像在尽力避免着些什么——“操。”他大概是想说。

“我想车钥匙落里面了。”Marty对Maggie说，翘起拇指故作轻松地向后指，“可以等我一下吗？马上。”

他返回的时候Rust已经没站在门口了，但屋主没关门，敞开的前门向里望去黑黝黝的，跟张大嘴对他说嗨似的。Marty笑了一下，准确点，疲惫地扯了一下嘴角。

“回来喝咖啡吗？”

“拜托...”

场景的色调随着迈入的一只脚开始转换，里面的景象用白色粉浆刷的锃亮。前任室友的脸色有些灰败，是那种极力维持后突然松懈的状态，屋主坐在折叠椅上，面前的地板摊着一堆翻开来的文件。

“你拿过我的钥匙吗？一串钥匙，上面挂着对骰子。”

“为什么我要拿你的钥匙？”

“...行吧行吧。那你看到过我的钥匙吗？”

“没有。”

“......”

“我不会这么孩子气，marty。”

Marty硬是从那张平淡的脸上读出了“你以为我是你”的信息，又或者，“你怎么会认为我是这种人”？但愿这不是他的瞎琢磨，他是个很会看人脸色的家伙吗？ _恶..._ Marty闭眼轻晃了下脑袋，他从来没想过这个。

“我很珍惜这次机会...”他说，睁开眼，里面疲惫的阴影加剧。

“我知道。”停顿，Rust抬起脸来望向对方，他默默凝视了会儿又不着痕迹地瞥开，似乎很不耐烦似的，他说：“那你怎么不去看看门口柜子上有没有，也有可能在你刚打包好的上衣口袋里。”啧，这话听起来不太对，Rust暗咬了下舌尖。他还是不可抑制地感到烦躁。留他一个人安静会儿吧。

Marty杵在原地左右张望了一下，搞得能用意念移动物体一样，“你文件反了。”他冷不丁张嘴开启毫不相干的话题。

“狗屁。”

Rust站起来擦过对方，他走到门口，玄关处的储物柜上搁着一个琥珀色的玻璃盆，那种万圣节装糖果用的阔口大盆，这是前任屋主留下的唯一物品。你能想象空荡荡的一间屋转身一扭头就这么个玩意儿孤零零放在那里的突兀感吗？那家伙一定很讨厌万圣节。Rust朝里面翻了翻，动作顶多两下，他将找到的钥匙扔到Marty怀里。

“妈的，你又在空口放屁。”

“？”

“狗屁bradead russell，没人会叫这种鬼名字！”Marty手上拿着刚从地上捡起的文件，“这上面明明写的brad russell。”他有些反应过度地指责对方。

“......”短暂的沉默后，Rust朝对方吹了声口哨，“恭喜，侦探，你发现了它。”

情绪如潮水般涨了又退，黑色的贪婪的大海，除了要死的尴尬什么都没给他留下——多么称职的警务人员啊，连受理死者的名字都没翻开来瞧上一眼。

Marty感觉面皮有些发烫，他觉得自己像扒光了衣服的妓女在卖弄毫不值钱的风骚，但妓女也是拥有羞耻心的。前两天梦见父母醒来时的情绪复发涌到了胸口，罪恶感往往伴随着强烈的委屈，更何况对方与他同等有罪，甚至更甚。

 _见鬼！_ Marty重重呼吸了一口， _这是在干什么！_ “...周末我会过来跟你一起处理这个...”他含糊地说了一句，别过脸将文件搁到椅子上打算离开，他已经耽搁很久了。

Rust没管对方，他移动到餐台前，一旁响起不轻不重的关门声。Rust拿起桌面上的酒瓶，他往装满咖啡的肚子里灌下一口，便宜酒精不知敞开放了多久，挥发后的口感实在差强人意，他们两个就没人注意到这个。Rust的目光定定向着手中的墨绿色酒瓶， _至少，嘴里的臭袜味冲淡了，_ 他又接着喝下一口，妈的，他真的不喜欢喝咖啡，医生也再三告诫他不要饮用咖啡因，为什么要买咖啡机呢？为了看起来像个普通白男还是该死的自毁心理在作祟？

腹下的酸胀已经积储有一会儿了。Rust拎着酒瓶走进厕所，他还穿着那条宽松的长裤——Marty的肥裤子，他掏出阴茎对准马桶，有点勃起了。“呵...”，他举起酒瓶，然后将瓶口持续向下倾斜、倾斜、倾斜...哗啦啦...尿液跟着一同排出。

“妈的...”他嘴里冒出一股尿味，那与晚宴上雷同的味道刺激着味蕾分泌出液体。“呸...”，阳具跟随着腰肢朝一旁挪动，男人低头往马桶里啐了口唾沫，放空的膀胱在体内微微收缩，尿道里残余的几滴尿液还在往下滴答。

他想来个口活了，男人吸着鼻子，握住根部的手不自觉向前进行缓慢的推移。他用上了几分力气，柔软的表皮被推挤着逐渐包裹住潮湿的柱头，随之一起遭受挤压的还有那点微乎其微的尿液。

_就这样吧。_

男人松开力道将阴茎放回裤内。

就这样吧。


	20. Poor Guy

家具商场内，有两名看上去是“一起”的男子正在挑选商品，一个三十出头，一个四十多点。呃，其实更多的是那名金发男子在挑挑拣拣，旁边的深发男看上去好像患有严重失眠？反正他那副半个月没合眼始终奋斗在工作一线并且即将猝死的傀儡木偶样也不像个会购物的。导购员观察着，他没有主动上前开展业务。

“这床怎么样？会不会太大了？你床垫多少尺寸来着？”

“嗯...随便。我也是随便买的。”

“...哦。我还以为你路边捡的。”金发男翻着白眼顺下口气，然后又指着身侧朴素的布艺沙发道，“那这沙发怎么样？上面写着打八折还送两靠垫。”

深发男没意见地点了点下巴。（ _啧啧啧...这种无所谓的态度足够挑起全世界女友或妻子们的怒火。）_

“拜托...是你要我来的。”金发男再次不乐意了，他一开始的面色就不怎么好看，这也是导购员一直不敢轻举妄动的原因。前阵子负责墙上饰品的阿迈刚被一疯狗没理由地给揍了，啧啧啧...这世道。

“抱歉。”

深发男面无表情地道歉，（这没什么诚意在吧！），可金发男的脸色眼见着缓和了不少。（ _他们是兄弟？...不像；连襟？可能；死铁？也许...同、同性恋伴侣？恶...不会吧...哈哈！我在想什么。）_

“喂...你怎么了？”金发男问的有些不情愿。

“咖啡喝多了，睡不着。”

 _（哦？好干脆地说出来了。）_ 导购员有些吃惊，他还以为深发男是个颓废的闷葫芦。

“那别喝了啊！”

“是和maggie喝的，我一碰咖啡就睡不着。”

金发男瞬间沉默了。

“就上回你整行李的时候。”深发男想了想补充道。

“...你他妈有病啊！”，对方最后低吼着开骂，“那他妈都过去多久了！”

“是啊。”（ _又超级干脆地承认了！）_ “每个人的体质不一样。” _（啧啧啧...这种一拳打在棉花上的态度，啧啧啧...浑球。）_

金发男目露凶光地握了握拳头，随后意外地又柔和下来，“话说...”他应该是在给双方找补，“我还真没想到你会同意ken的决定。”

“嗯？”

“教师溺死案。”金发男往下按了按沙发垫， _（这款沙发的填充物采用的虽然不是最近大热的天然乳胶，但也是高密度的优质海绵。）_ “最坏的结果也就变成悬案嘛，反正多它一份不多，少它一份不少，无聊的时候还能把它翻出来解解闷，不过‘意外死亡’？”他轻笑起来，“这两词放到一个往自家院子埋大量动物脚掌的家伙身上可真有点不伦不类。”

“你认为...这是个草率的判断？”

_（等等...）_

“只是不符合你的风格罢了。”

“哈，我是什么样的风格？”

_（这俩货不会是条子吧...）_

“讨厌的聪明鬼。而且一开始你不是还说——”金发男沉下气息，用充满金属味的报幕员腔调把字一个一个抡圆了说，“这、是场罪恶的逃亡之旅。”见深发男没什么反应，金发男便立马一脸“热乎的汉堡肉可惜掺了屎”的嫌弃模样换回了原来的嗓音，“...不过呢，不得不承认，你发现猎物的几率的确比其他人高，捕获率也比一般人强。”

“嗯...谢谢。”/“操！不是在夸你！别自作多情！”

无视金发男的抗议，深发男继续：“但是失误不是再正常不过的？这个行业，找错方向甚至一条路走到黑的大把，何况还处于这么一个情绪激动的状态下，quesada在某些方面确实点醒了我（我他妈当时正在跟你吵架）。还有说真的，我不觉得一个虐杀动物的死教师会是我的猎物。”

导购员怀疑自己盯久了，眼睛花，可是...不知不觉中，那两个男人的身体距离确实要比之前的更加接近吧？

“别把事情想得太复杂了，marty，他们跟我们一样，同样的吃饭喝水、生老病死，意外会发生在普通人身上，同样也会降临在虐待狂身上，而且...如果这让你更好接受的话，刑事案件中，你知道中产白人成年男性的被害率是很低的。”

“‘别把事情想得太复杂了’？哼哼...你还能被人‘点醒’？”金发男变了眼神，仿佛对面的人突然之间换了张皮一样，“所以，这算天降正义？”

“正义？或许...”短暂的停顿后，深发男接着说，“坚持自己的想法就好。”

“......行。”

金发男最后瞥了一眼深发男，他转身走向桌椅区，“餐桌要不要？”金发男一边挑选一边询问，“干脆买个茶几好了，还给你送个盆栽嘞。”

深发男沉默应许。

“再买把椅子？”

“我都没问题。”

“那么——”金发男四下张望，“就没个人吗...”他暗自嘀咕着，这家店的服务意识也太薄弱了吧？

“为您服务，先生。”导购员见机行事，“需要什么帮助吗？”

“唔...”

金发男好像被吓到了，身体后缩作防御状，面对导购员的致歉，他最后定神道，“那边的床、沙发、还有这里的...茶几，椅子...全要了。哦对了，我还需要一个书架。”他思索了会儿比划着，“大一点的，要能放满一面墙。”

导购员连声答应，他带领顾客去挑选合心意的书架，这时一直跟在后面的深发男踱步上来，“表不错。”他说，目光飘忽地从正殷勤夸赞对方好眼光的导购员身上转交回自己。

“哈哈，谢谢。这是上个月我外婆给我的生日礼物——很抱歉，先生，这里禁止吸烟。”

犹如瞌睡之间猛然惊醒。深发男闻言好像突然反应过来些事实，那陷在阴霾下的眼珠子也跟着活络了几分。于是刚摸出来的烟还没在嘴皮间捂热，深发男又将它抽出来放鼻子底下闻了一闻，他最后把它夹在耳朵后面。

做完这一系列动作后，深发男冷眼望向他——虽然精神不振，但由于收拾得妥当，看上去人模人样的像个备受上司压榨的白领，一瞬间，变脸一样地化身为欲求不满的老烟枪，而且还做出如此浪子般的举动——导购员脸上的标准笑容差点挂不住，“感、感谢配合...那么——刷卡还是现金？”

不再理会不相干人等，深发男转而面向他的同伴。

“能帮我支付一下这次的费用吗？”他问金发男，“下个月发了工资还你。”

“啊？”

一下子，那两个男人原地“深情”对望起来。估计金发男想在对方脸上找出一丝“开玩笑”的破绽，但令人失望的是，深发男一本正经、仿佛撒谎是要天打雷劈的样子不得不让他信服。

“卧槽，你到底真假？”尽管嘴上仍这么说着，但在导购员和善又饱含同情的视线下，金发男早已掏出皮夹乖乖递卡，“操！你他妈女朋友都没有，钱都花哪儿去了！”他连声质问。

“一些生理需求。”

“一些、他妈的、生理需求？”金发男逐步抬高音量。

“嗯。”/“先生，这里需要签字，还有地址。”导购员适当插上一句。

“不是，”金发男填着信息，还不忘时不时抬眼瞪深发男，他持续表示怀疑，“你那公寓用了你多少钱？”

“哦，那个啊...”深发男沉吟了一会儿，“...那个不贵，里面死过人，有个白痴不小心拿猎枪轰掉了自己的脸。”他把搁浅在耳朵后方的香烟拿下来放手指间把玩，“就在我们睡觉的地方，没发现那面墙壁格外的洁白吗？”

金发男手下的笔尖猛地一顿，“十字架就挂在弹孔上。”深发男继续添油加醋。

“那你他妈还有哪些生理需求！”笔尖重重地砸在文字结尾处，金发男两眼冒火地吼。

 _（赌博、嫖娼...）_ 导购员暗地里替深发男作出回答，他迅速瞟了一眼深发男， _（还有毒品。）_ 当然，瞧瞧那张脸。

深发男默不作声，他从纸烟里抽出几缕烟草放进嘴，“冷静点，marty。”他慢慢进行咀嚼，烟草的苦味从他鼻子里散出来。

金发男一脸无语地扭过脸不去看他，“这里提供免费的送上门服务吧？”他朝导购员搭话。

“当然，先生，您放心。”/“欸，运河街的珠宝抢劫案破了吗？”

“......"

吸气——呼吸。

金发男还是没让深发男的问话掉到地上，"...八号上午的那起？还有一名劫犯在逃吧。”

“那批珠宝追回了吗？”

金发男忍不住奇怪地看了对方一眼，他老老实实地回答着：“四名被捕的身上能搜都搜出来了，剩下的那个谁知道拿去倒卖了没有，黑市那边又没有消息。”

“嗯。对了，你对那个顺道被抢的珠宝店经理有印象吗？”

“那个暴发户一样的倒霉蛋？”

“对啊。他被抢了哪些东西？”

金发男又没忍住瞥了深发男一眼，“戒指项链什么的呗，妈的，我都不知道一个珠宝店经理能那么有钱。”他嘟囔着，眼睛顺着对方的视线望向正在柜台进行信息整理的导购员，“...还有一块表。”他说，声音带上了迟缓，“说...是明年才上市的新款。”

“哦。那块表的样子是不是白金方形，宽表带，蓝宝石盘面？”

“嗯...”

导购员感受到身上因为目光聚焦而形成的灼热感，他僵直着抬起脸，凝固的笑容还未退下就已经展露出苦涩。

“外婆送的礼物？”金发男脸上的无语加剧，“该死！为什么人人都拿‘有钱的外祖母’当借口。”

“那个...我...我能解释。”导购员犹犹豫豫，无奈认命，“其实这支手表是我从单元楼下的垃圾箱里捡的...真的！我可以发誓！”不等对面的警官出口嘲讽，导购员一口气说上来，“上个周末，我照旧在家睡觉，您知道销售这份工作有多折磨人，而我又是一个没什么娱乐项目，喜欢安静的人。”

（金发男：有屁快放脸。）

“总...总之！我住在二楼，楼下的垃圾箱就在我卧室位置的正下方。我被一阵激烈的争执声吵醒，大概是男女朋友吵架，男的怀疑女人偷腥，女的怀疑男人脚踏两只船这样，您懂的吧。然后那个男的问女的——‘我他妈的手表他妈的哪去了！是不是被那个没鸡巴的短命鬼偷了！’”导购员模仿地绘声绘色，“而那女的就是骂他，不停地咒骂，后来应该发生了一些肢体上的冲突，那个女的尖叫起来大喊救命，您知道吗？那个时候我都准备拿起电话报警了。”

“嗯哼，然后？”

“事情就平息了——那个男的大声抱怨着走掉了，而女人留在原地哭闹了一会儿，最后我听到一阵翻包的声音。您知道，那种气急败坏、很大的动静，我听到金属砸中塑料或者纸袋什么的沉甸甸的巨响。哦，没夸张，那真的是一声无法忽视的巨响，我就想，我是不是应该去看看、检查一下什么的...”

“嗯哼。”

“我、我可以...”导购员慌乱摘下手腕上的表带，“哦！对了！有监控，监控可以证明！因为前阵子的不太平，有人把路灯下的监控给修好了。”不等警官的那一声“嗯哼”重现，导购员无缝连接下去，“地址是长桥路305号，就在本市，我得租离工作地方近一点的，那里有好几幢这样的单元套间，深一点的肉色砖墙体，白色屋顶，看起来像没煮熟的鸡胸肉。您不会错过的。”

“行了行了。”金发男打着手势让对方慢下来，“这里不是审讯室。”他从旁边撕了点纸写下信息，“你现在...或者下班后，随便你。带着证物——就是那块表，找这里的警局去录个口供，把上面的信息交给负责你的警员，他会替你交接的。”

“呃...”导购员捏着手里的纸条，“我不需要保护吗？”

“什么？”

“证人保护啊。”导购员一副”你知道的“耸起肩。

“我想...目前还不太需要吧。”

“好吧。那...我能直接打个电话吗？”

“啊？”

“你知道，报警电话，让他们直接过来不就好了。”

“恶...随便随便。如果你希望我向经理，也就是你的上司，抱怨对本次服务的不满意的话。”

“呃...好吧。”导购员小心翼翼地收起纸条。

金发男将导购员双手递过来的银行卡塞回皮夹，他看着账单上的金额，面色瞬间又“不善”了几分。

“rust——”（金发男呆住。）

“？”（金发男懵圈。）

“我旁边那个人呢！”（金发男咆哮。）

“呃...那个，好像早就往厕所那个方向走了...”导购员好心指引。

“操！！！”

——

Martin Hart气势汹汹地往男厕里冲的时候内心其实不介意就地提高一下白人男的被害率。

“你这个狗娘养的杂种！”/“结束了？”

狗娘养的抽了很凶的烟，毫不夸张地说，厕所里面白烟滚滚，Marty一进去就被呛了一嘴的辛辣。

见到人来，Rust在洗手池里灭了烟蒂，“走吧。”他朝对方点点头。

**走你妈！**

Marty毫不保留力气地抓住对方的肩膀，他用力把他掰过来，被烟熏红的眼睛向外瞪着，气喘吁吁，一时之间竟然说不上一句话。

“我会还你钱的。”

“操...”Marty嘶哑着嗓子，“不是这个！”

“嗯？那还有什么？”

“......”

Rustin Cohle一向保持冷静，即使有过失控的场面，他也还是两人中较为冷静的一方，虽然那可能掺和着大量的“无所谓”或者“不想管”。

肩膀被抓得很痛，咯吱作响的骨头发出骇人的警告，“那你还想要什么？”，Rust问，他动手抓住那只紧紧扣住仿佛要捏碎他肩膀的手，“一点利息？”他再次询问。可对方这回似乎真的气急了要跟他玩真的，Marty沉默着向他挥出一拳，Rust及时躲过，搏击钳制之间，最后以他把Marty推进厕所隔间收尾。

男人在他身下发出困兽般绝望的低吼，Rust终于皱起眉，他把他控制在马桶上，对方跪趴着，Rust一手勒住他的脖子一手抱着他的脑袋，稍微一用力，就能在顷刻间让对方身首分离。

“那你还想从我这里得到什么？”他当然不会这么做，Rust只是问他，耐着性子轻声地问他一遍又一遍，希望对方能安静下来。

Marty有些缺氧，他喘息着，身体使不出气力，即使双手是自由的，但由于Rust的身体重量几乎整个都压在他身上，腰直不起来，反手又够不到那个狗娘养的，所以这双自由的手就只能没用地抱着冰冷的马桶。

“放...放开...”视野开始闪烁黑色的波点斑，再这样下去他就要晕了。

_唉..._

Marty好像听到了一声叹息，若有若无似神灵在梦魇中无奈的呓语。

“我会的...”

这句就清晰多了。

空气重新恢复通畅，Marty扶着脖子进行咳嗽，“妈的...”他边咳边骂，不知道是不可扭转的生理性反应还是情绪上的心有不甘，他的眼角渗出泪来，睫毛被打湿了，眼睑上黏糊糊的触感让他更加不想面对他。

所以Marty还是背对着Rust跪在地上，期间有陌生人进进出出，那人似乎带着自己的小儿子，大声抱怨着哪个缺德鬼把里面搞得这么乌烟瘴气。随后一切又恢复原有的状态：安静、平静、寂静...随你怎么形容。

Marty听到对方在叫他的名字，这不是幻觉，他已经缓过神来了，“你就不打算谈谈那天晚宴上的事吗？”他问，以一种从未有过的冰冷语气，他甚至怀疑这不是出自他的身体。

“...什么？”

“操你妈！”

对方的口吻好像从未有事情发生，Marty再次感受到愤怒，他转过身来，腿跪麻了，他不太灵活地坐到马桶盖上。“操你妈！你他妈有种再说一次！”就算他狼狈地坐着，对方心不慌气不喘地站着又怎样？总之气焰上不能输。

“不...抱歉...”Rust摇着头，“我那天出发前用了点东西，所以那天发生过的我基本没什么印象。”他主动蹲下来，这一下扭转了双方的形势，然而对方却一副再度受惊戒备的样子，Rust半跪着抬头看着他，又不能上手碰他。“真的。”他眼里闪过一丝无措，“我什么都不记得了。”

“妈的！信你个鬼！”

Marty不断向后退，背部其实已经贴紧水箱了，但他仍然保持身体向后倾的姿势。那一夜的经历让Marty产生一个认知：Rustin Cohle既然敢在Maggie娘家这么放肆，那就说明他可以在其它任何一个地方、任何一个时间做到不管不顾地发情。如果不是觉得紧并大腿的姿势太过于羞耻，要不然Marty现在不光要并拢大腿还要捂住自己的屁眼。当然以上这些想法如果被科尔本人知道，他指不定要吐血三升，吐完还要面无表情、句句见血的向对方进行极力讽刺。

“那七天我在‘铁十字军’重新使用了不少东西。”Rust的纹丝不动结束了，他朝对方露出“你明明都知道”的神情，那看起来有些受伤？“而且，以前卧底的时候，蘑菇（LSD）、可卡因、安非他命...我曾有一次在服用了摇头丸后，失去了整整两天的记忆。”

缺氧会让大脑产生幻觉吗？理论上是不可能的。汽车没了油后顶多就是不跑了总不可能变成自行车让你骑吧。Marty感到尴尬，为自己之前的可笑想法。怎么办，他在这家伙面前，一些在前半生不常出现的情绪、想法，会凭空出现，时常触发。

“对不起...”

他竟然向他道歉了，好像从头到尾都只是他一个人的闹剧。

“所以...”Rust伸手去触摸对方的手臂，在没得到抵触后，他把整个手掌贴上去收拢、圈住，“我们没事了？”

“操...别这么恶心。”Marty现在只剩下哼哼唧唧。

后面的事情Marty就不是记得很清楚了，记忆里就光留下他站起来，发现裤裆那话精神抖擞的景象——天呐，难堪的他想把自己掐死！

_“那么，我想...这能补偿到一点。”_

_他记得Rust跪着解他的皮带，跪着将他的老二放进自己嘴里。_

_“操，我还从未做过这种事。”_

_他有处女情结吗？不知道。也许男人总归带点处女情结。_

_他还记得他在Rust含糊地说完那句话后，在可以堪称全世界最糟糕、恐怖的口活下，不到三分钟就射了。_

_“操...还以为要把你操出来才行。”_

_他也记得Rust挂着一脸他的精液的样子，记得Rust遗憾地说着无耻的话的样子。_

_他在最后意识到自己可能步入了某种圈套。_

但Marty不想记得这个。


	21. 夫妻生活：异端

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：以下三节（章）会出现相关性的歧视、侮辱字眼或情节，强迫，GB床戏，可预见性的儿童心理创伤、性认知扭曲，校园霸凌等情节。

_事情的走向是从什么时候开始不对劲的呢？他和Maggie之间。_

_他不是一个喜欢回顾人生的人，一些显而易见的事实：他有一个漂亮老婆，两个可爱的女儿，事业算不上风生水起但也有所成就。所以有什么好回顾的呢？日子总要向前走。他没有兄弟姐妹，几个表亲也没什么亲密联系，所以遗产纠纷这类事不会发生在他身上——当然拉，爸妈也没留下什么可观数目。同样，他也没有那种一生寂寥却又富裕非常的不知名远方亲戚从天而降让他捡便宜。_

_普通，他就是一个普普通通的家伙，他的人生可以说是按部就班，也可以说是幸运有加，毕竟，还有比他更标准模块的人生了吗？_

“marty？”

对面的警探是在放空发呆还是在头脑风暴？说话之人稍稍提高了音量：

“Marty！”

浑身一抖，笔从指间滑落了，哈特警探回神望着笔帽“骨碌骨碌”滚向远方。

“帮忙整理一下这些文件。”来人语气坦荡，俨然一副理所应当。他带回了远方的笔帽，顺便捡起了还在地上左右摇晃的笔身，他把它们合二为一放到警探面前。

Marty下意识地伸手去接那一沓递到鼻子底下的纸页，可还没抓牢对方又将它轻轻抽出，警探不解地抬眼，这一下就正好撞进对方眼里的深渊。

_**真奇怪，他们之间的话题就只剩下一个Rustin Cohle。** _

“你干嘛？”Marty对他发起牢骚。

Rust伫立着静静凝视了一会儿搭档，随后才把文件重新塞回对方手里。

“神经病...”

_眼前的这个人固然是所有不对劲中最为突出的一个，但他仍属于其中一例。这个人是一切的开端吗？操...别把他抬得那么高，他顶多算半道上突然杀出来的变异种。_

哈特警探心不在焉地梳理着资料，理着理着，这视线也真不知道怎么回事就漂到了对岸——他穿越重重障碍（桌子上的文件夹）对“变异种”实施窥探。

他们搞砸了运河街的珠宝抢劫案。根据档案，导购员名叫Ralph Wiley "Willy" Churchill，也就是在逃的最后一名劫犯。他们从厕所出来后没见着导购员，Rust通知了附近的巡逻组，可惜没堵到人。Ralph Churchill曾因诈骗罪入狱两年零四个月，后因表现良好减刑九个月...卓越的一次减刑。除此之外，他的简历称得上清白，干净到连一张交通罚单都没有。

 _变异种会怎样弥补这再一次的失误呢？_ 警探从细缝中观察对面的搭档。

男人的头发仍没得到修剪，过长的部分现在看是在后脑勺固定得好好的，不过到时候散落下来估计又是一副科学狂人的样子。其它地方打理得还是蛮勤快，胡须看得出来在每天刮，各种村口破布头一样的纯色系列T每天换。 _他的失眠好一点了吗？黑眼圈虽然还在，但没前阵子那么往下陷了。_

_如果不是他那会是谁？如果没有碰到Rust，没有坚持去搭他的话，没有在上司面前替他做掩盖，没有不去拒绝他，那自己的下一个“不对劲”又会是谁？或者...又会是“什么”？_

“欸欸欸...你干什么去？”

Marty瞬间抬起头，沉思归沉思，他的目光始终追随着对方的动向。

“去趟安哥拉，我约了一次提审。”Rust回答，手头理着必要物件，“要一块吗？长官？”他终于与他目光交汇。

外面有点起风，下午估计有场暴雨，到时候空气会弥漫着一股腐臭的淤泥味，按照以往，漫长的夏季不出意外得持续到九月。

Marty在开车，经过大半年的相处和深思熟虑（没有），驾车这种需要安全意识的技术活，以后能他做就他做。

他又在想他的那些乱七八糟了。

哈特警探侧目或者从后视镜又或者在车身转向的时候直接扭头去看。

他在想事情的时候习惯咬着一小部分拇指，这时找他搭话是最有意思的。他会在和你说话期间把拇指拿出来转移到嘴唇下，一段告落后，他会再次咬住继续陷入他的黑洞。不知道他对这种行为是有意识还是无意识，总之那让他像个在招妓中专门挑在哺乳期且奶水充沛的妓女的变态——当然，感受这些的前提是必须要忽略他的那一大堆屎话。

通往忏悔的路平坦而又宽阔，途中要用到转向灯的拐口寥寥无几，反倒是临近目的地，到时会出现四个呈直角拐弯需要你接连转着开过。拐弯处分别设有四个哨岗执勤台，每处代表一个门槛，跨完四道大门，放眼望去由四个直角形成的广场中心便是本州声名在外的“美利坚最大超级劳改营”了。

下车、抬头望——天空已经快撑不住了，灰色的压迫感紧挨头皮。妈的，希望出来的时候暴雨能够结束。Marty讨厌在下雨天驾驶，左右摇摆的雨刷让他心浮气躁。

“你要审问谁啊？”

Rust忙着登记，Marty在旁边闲来无事。

“joseph churchill，你见过。”

“我见过？”

他确实见过，早在第七区的时候。不过那时候的囚犯还是街道上的一个小阿飞，自由自在，飙着机车卖毒品。

“哟哟哟！你啊，尿布男！”

Marty很想脸盲。毕竟眼前的囚犯跟那一夜的阿飞形象相去甚远。先不提那一头脏金色的长发变成了现在的平头模样，再不说面前的人里三层外三层的木乃伊形象...咳...夸张了——囚犯的上半身乃至下巴都打上了石膏，额头一圈还绑着层层绷带。

“怎么样啊？那包货。先说好，货物出门，恕不退换！在下可是童叟无欺！”都这副狗样了，这家伙说话态度怎么还是这么死欠死欠的！

“闭上你妈的嘴！”

“哦？”囚犯闻言配合地捂上嘴巴，看来那套石膏盔甲没有阻碍他的行动能力，“那么crash警官，”他捂嘴说道，声音戏谑又沉闷地从里面传出来，“你也想我闭嘴吗？”

这他妈到底怎么回事？他们认识？是的...某种身份上。但那家伙怎么得知Rust是警察的？而且一副知道了好久的态度，虽然看样子他还没得知Rust的真名。 ~~还有他又是怎么进来的？~~ ——这个划掉。废话，他他妈是街头贩毒的飞仔。

Marty闷声不吭地狠狠盯住Rust，他把以上问题明明白白、大写加粗地表示在脸上，对方最好快点回答。

Rust收下背后的压力，他慢吞吞走过去把卷宗摊在囚犯面前，“认识他吗？”他问。

“啊——真是抱歉。”囚犯痛心疾首的哭哭脸，“我不识字啊，警官。小时候家里没钱上。”

“那你认识ralph churchill吗？”Rust柔声接着问，情绪没有丝毫起伏。

“切，这就搞笑了。难道姓丘吉尔的就必须互相认识吗？那我还说温斯顿是我太公，我爷爷是他的私生子嘞。”囚犯不停发出嗤笑，“不过人们确实称我为‘狡猾爵士’。”他朝靠在墙角的Marty眨眨眼。

“嗯，你说得对。”Rust点头同意。他把椅子拉出来坐下，眼睛看着那份卷宗，他给囚犯念上面的信息，“...五名罪犯均不互识，作案时以地名互称...”大致就是案子的犯罪手法、过程、Ralph Churchill的个人信息以及对那天商场发生的经过做了一个概述（当然不包括厕所情节）。

“啧，你们是白痴啊！这都能让他逃掉。”囚犯听得一脸不耐，“而且之前还费了那么长时间找，关键是还找不到，最后相当于捡漏？捡漏还给人跑了！”他越说越慷慨激昂，以至于让Marty产生这个囚犯为此十分忿忿不平的错觉。

“是啊。我们都明白，警局里的那帮人全都是饭桶。他会去哪里呢？墨西哥？古巴？引渡条约怎么了，有钱能使鬼推磨。谁知道那批珠宝的价值有多少，毕竟二十多万的宝石腕表就这么招摇地戴在外面并且随时打算不要...啧啧。”

囚犯脸上的温度似有所下降，“......嘻——”他嗞着牙发出一声轻笑，“你知不知道外面有人要买你的命。”他突然一转话锋，“要不要预估一下自己值多少？”

“什么！？”

“呀...你那么着急干嘛？”

囚犯等着看面前当事人的反应，结果反而是墙角的尿布男第一时间跳起脚。

“唔...总不比过ralph churchill，小钱袋哪有一座金山来得诱人呢？”当事人开口了，一改先前温温柔柔的调调，他眼里有什么东西跳跃着，脸庞浮现一股病样的兴奋，“花钱买命是最蠢的一种交易形式，你说呢？”

Marty依旧站在后面，不过他已经紧张地站直身体。谈话有些冷场，Marty只看到囚犯面带异样的神色，却不知晓对方近距离欣赏了他搭档的“变异”脸后脑内幸存下来的冲击感。

“......哼，是啊。”囚犯严肃起来，“不要你。”他说，“我要后面的尿...那位警官来负责审讯。你出去。”

Marty的情绪有些处理不过来，他看不到Rust的表情，等他回过神Rust也没说一句话，倒是对面的囚犯一副咬紧牙关的辛苦样。

“不行。”Marty清了清嗓子，“审问犯人至少要有两名警务人员在场。”

“拜托...要不要那么死板，规矩是活人定的。”

“不...”/“好啊。”

Rust站起来打断他。

“看来他对你一见钟情。”

片刻后，房间人数只剩下两位。囚犯放松地吁出口气，“真他妈是个怪胎。”他骂道，“你跟他是搭档？怎么会？”他同情地看向一米开外的警探。

“别废话。”Marty咬了咬牙，“你刚才的话什么意思？R...”顿住，对上囚犯饶有兴趣的眼神，“——crash有危险？你什么时候知道他是警察的？”

“我天...慢点慢点，这么猛我招架不住啊。”

“妈的！你以为我是来陪你玩的！”

警探走到囚犯面前，桌面被拍出来的巨响在封闭空间里保持的格外持久。

“对不起嘛...”囚犯笑嘻嘻地向后退，“我不知道他是条子啊，还以为只是警方的小鸟，我也多亏了他才到这里——”他目光一转，“直到今天看到你一身条子打扮得出现...哦哟，那还能错到哪去呢？”

“操...那你说有人要他的命是什么情况？”

“他招惹到了那帮伪纳粹吧...我也不清楚，之前看他不是跟他们走的挺近的。”囚犯无所谓地掏着耳朵，一副懒得多说，“哎呀，都是小打小闹，别这么紧张...看他那副在丛林里身经百战的样儿。”

“难道你不是机车党的人吗？”

“屁嘞，我混血帮的。我妈在老社区可是出了名的巧克力甜心...啧，老故事了。”面对警官的一脸深究，囚犯笑眯眯地向前凑，“坦白从宽需要酬金——有烟吗？”

“没有。”

“我靠，这么小气！吝啬鬼那套现在都没人写了好不好！”

“妈的，真没有！”

“DEA的狗大老远就能闻到你身上的味！”

“那他妈不是我的！”警探大叫起来。

“......”

囚犯：那还真是苦了你了哈。

警探瞪着囚犯一肚子火地往外跑，看清楚门口站岗的“士兵”手上正在把玩的东西后心里头就更觉窝火。“给我！”他走上去一把夺过，“还有打火机！”不等对方向外掏，他直接上手在人裤袋里搜。

“慢点。”Rust冷淡开口，“你再这样我就要硬了。”这在Marty耳里更像一种警告。于是面对这个，警探的反应是上前踹对方一脚。

“嘭！”、“嘭！”两声，一下是关门，一下是把东西摔到桌上。

囚犯看着面前的两样，满脸写着阳痿，“骆驼啊...”他的声音充满遗憾，“我抽万宝路啊...”

别指责他动用私刑，此时上前打一顿不管有效没效但总归是解气。

“欸欸欸...”囚犯伸手制止，他有些不太方便地拾起桌上的烟盒，抽出一根往嘴里塞，“谢谢谢谢...敬上我的感激。”他连声说。

警探一脸凶相地抱着胳膊坐下来，“你跟ralph churchill什么关系？”

“唔...真是。”囚犯叹息着低声嘟囔，“好吧好吧...如你所见，我是黑白混血，那小子...是我同父异母的兄弟。”他承认的不情不愿，“我不喜欢他，他也看不上我。”

警探颔首，不做声地等着对方继续说。

“......”

可囚犯缄默不语，他在他面前吐出一个又一个的烟圈，“你怎么称呼啊？”当警探的鼻腔完全充斥着他搭档的气味时，囚犯突然话题跳脱地问。

“什...？”

“你可以叫我johnny，我不喜欢那个名字...”

“别耍花招！”

“哎呀，让我们把气氛调轻松点。”囚犯叼着烟摆手，“我不想卖惨，尽管这里面的屎人都有一面崎岖的背景。”

警探吸了一口气提着：“...你可以叫我哈特警探。”

“你没有名字吗？”

“...操！”警探瞪着他，最后松口，“Martin。”

“那我叫你marty喽？”囚犯得逞地笑笑，“ralph一直是个无耻的婊子，一、直、是。”他又将跳脱的话题往回拉，“他从小就拥有取得所有人信任的技能，就好像骨子里带着的邪恶基因。邪恶，是因为他没用到正途上，唉...你可能会认为我没资格这样说。”

“呵呵...确实。”

“好吧这也不能怪你。”囚犯无比遗憾，“其实我也没做什么伤天害理的事。我只是‘混’，你懂？我既不是血帮的兄弟也不是机车党的伙计，他们想认我，我还不愿意替他们卖命呢。”

“妈的...你撞死了一名警员？”Marty读着囚犯的档案，“两项二级谋杀罪，二级非法持有武器罪，贩毒，还拉皮条？被判终身监禁。嗯哼。”对于结尾，警探不意外地挑挑眉。

“那是我倒霉好不好！恶...当然，那短命鬼也倒霉...谁叫老天爷非要他站在那个路口。”囚犯不屑，“什么事都说不好，火车会脱轨，飞机会坠落，你能保证十年后自己还是‘正义’的一方？大三角、怪圈、火星撞地球...电视上一天天报道这些，影视里也都是这些题材，可人民呢？人民已经够水生火热的了，在街角活了一辈子的麦吉太太在家遭遇入室抢劫。好吧，这不稀奇了，我知道。坚强的老太太拿枪自卫，可最后却遭受了强奸，这够劲爆了吧？可没人感兴趣这个，他们甚至连年轻女孩的强奸也不感兴趣了！最后还是一个咸湿佬因为操了一条吉娃娃而上了头条，他坐了半年的牢。这些人在想什么？黑色大丽花、红色大丽花、白色大丽花...管它五颜六色，在这年头也行不通了，所以哪还轮得到我这种小虾米耍威风呢？”

“...你还愤慨起来了？”囚犯突如其来的碎碎念让警探条件反应地有些头疼。

“嘿，marty，我也有良心，不管你信不信，这里的绝大部分人都有，当然你得排除个别脑筋断掉的食人魔。”

囚犯嘴边的长烟蔓延成蒂，他将它取下来捏在食指与拇指中间。Marty看了看，起身到隔壁桌上拿了一次性纸杯，他往里面倒了点咖啡摆在囚犯面前。

吱嗞——【升起一股咖啡煮干的臭味】

“好吧，那这些跟ralph有什么干系？”

“没关系。我关在‘单身公寓’太久。你要是想听，我再跟你讲讲我前任室友的事，他因为捅了我而被转到第四区，听说最近他成了那边雅利安党的新任婊子...”

“停、停...你这身伤是怎么回事？”

“哦——这个啊，我自己摔下了楼梯。”

“帮派之间没‘混’好？”

“哈哈！”囚犯重新点起烟，“是的，得承认这个，没什么好丢脸的。不过他们这是嫉妒。相信我，我对这个词从小就深有体会，那是再熟悉不过。我爸是个浑球，当然这是我跟ralph共同的经历，所以这没什么好说的。”囚犯用指甲抠了抠额头上外露的皮肤，“我跟他最大的不同是，我有一个伟大的母亲。我妈真的是个好女人，你知道她19岁怀上的我，在生产的那一刻得知我爸另有一个家庭。那个女人在产房门口大吵大闹，手里牵着ralph——这是护士长跟我描述的情景，她是我的教母...很久没联系了。”停顿，“愿主保佑她身体健康。”

时间沉默了几分钟，警探握着笔耐心等待。

“我妈是被他害死的。没人知道这个，但是我知道。”囚犯目光坚定地望向Marty，指间的香烟燃出长长的烟线。

“谁？ralph？”

“是的。小时候他经常来我家玩，我知道他喜欢我妈，喜欢得要死。”囚犯猛地吸尽最后几口烟然后将它扔进杯子，“他有一个‘女友’。”他夸张地吸了吸鼻子，“是个人妖，在夜场跳舞的，从内布拉斯加的一个小山区出来，给自己取了一个女孩名叫lily什么的。他们在所谓的社区活动中相遇，四年前的诈骗，是ralph为了给那人妖做手术。”

“哇哦...情圣啊。”

“哼！或许。”

“你这么清楚，平时跟他有联系？”

“谁？ralph还是那个人妖？噗！都没有 。我妈死后，我们早就没了联系，是ralph拘留的时候，那个人妖联系的我。那个女人说是从家里楼梯上滚下来摔死的，不过谁知道呢？老爸早就吸毒过量，就算没有也不会去鸟他。他想让我去保释他。”

“你没有。”

“当然。”囚犯把面前的纸杯挪到一旁，看样子是不打算抽了，“这些能都给我吗？”他举着烟盒问。

Marty点头默许。

囚犯把烟盒里面的纸烟通通倒出来，然后一根一根地塞到“盔甲”里。

“你知道他会去哪里吗？或者他女友的地址？”

“以前的？嗯...知道一点——我有一个要求。”

“这不是交易。”

“哎呀！我又不要求减刑！从一百二十年到一百一十五年有什么意义呢？我早就接受自己没戏了。况且这里挺好的，我最近天天跟一个女狱警眉来眼去。”

Marty做了一个较长的呼吸，“那你想要什么啊？”

“把ralph带到这里来，关到安哥拉。”

“这又不是我能决定的。而且你就这么肯定我们能抓住他？”

“先答应！”

“行...你开心就好。”

窄窄的一扇门再次开合。警探走出来把记录下的笔记交给他的搭档。Rust边走边翻阅，两页巴掌大的格子纸基本空白没什么重点，最醒目的也就是Marty最后圈起来的地址。

“行，那现在过去趟。”

“...随便你。”

天公不作美，出了铁门，外面的地是干燥的，空气有了变化，味道不算好。监狱四周三面都是河，剩下的一面是山，现在雨还没下，河底的淤泥味就翻涌上来，刚才里面待着没感觉，一出来那股烂泥的腥臭味便立马往鼻子里钻。要“变异种”形容的话，无非就是精神病世界的那一套说辞。

妈的。

Marty把手上的钥匙扔给对方，聊天是个劳心费神的苦活，他累了，再开下去指不定出车祸。进车厢之前，Marty抬头往上望了一眼，头顶上的天灰的更厉害了，不会要来飓风吧...

窗外的景动起来，成片的松树一株株开过最后连成线条流畅的墨绿色布景。Marty向外望着，工作上发生的事在他心里留不下，他不是工作狂...或许，曾经是，就像他曾经酗酒。

_他曾经酗酒，但他从来不是酒鬼。酗酒是从一次酒精中毒后才开始，之后他就什么都敢喝，朗姆、伏特加、金酒、威士忌...大多是本地产的一种裸麦威士忌，直到接触了变异种，才把种类与品牌局限于一种。_

“你知道...”Marty没想到这回自己还会主动找话聊，“我有过一次酒精中毒？”

“嗯哼？”对方懒懒地应声，脖子向前倾，好像开着开着就要趴在方向盘上睡着。

“那次...呃...那次是，是因为我以前从来没喝过那么多，那么多这么烈的。然后就被送去洗胃了，屎一样。”Marty磕磕绊绊，说完自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“操，太坏了。”

“是啊。”

“你这是急性中毒，应该从一开始就尝试慢性的。你是到了成年才喝酒的吗？”

“？？？”

“你只要把眼睛一闭就什么都不用管了，就像睡觉，但没有那些无聊的梦，醒来就是几天后的事情，犯不着洗胃，酒毒就清理干净了。你会怀念那种近乎于死亡的睡眠，但那不是死亡，没有一场死亡能醒得过来——或许又会痛恨它？因为那里确实什么也没有，没有思考没有想见的人，甚至都没有‘我这是在睡觉’的概念，醒来感觉就是白白浪费了几天。虽然我们最后的归宿都是徒劳，但那样还是太糟糕了，尤其是醒来后你必须直视这种糟糕，毕竟你不是重生，你只是失去了几天，就跟曾经千千万万个失去一样。”

“......”

Marty发誓再说话他就是傻子！

开出66号公路，司机在路边的小卖部口停下。

雨还是没下，这天真是搞笑，或许到最后也只不过是闷屁一场。Marty疲惫地倚靠在椅背上，闭上眼，他不再去管外面的情况。

“叩叩。”

车窗被敲击了几下，Marty挖开眼睛去看，他烦得想打人，但是对方把一包卷饼递到他面前。

“下车吃个东西，上个厕所。”那人把脑袋一歪，突然之间又搞得像全美利坚最贴心可人的搭档一样，“我们得休息一下。”

于是Marty在路边吃卷饼，那人在他旁边撒尿，嘴里叼着新买来的烟。

妈的，他脑子有屎啊！车上就不能吃东西吗！外面风还贼大，吹得他头发跟蒲公英一样要飞向远方，祝那家伙尿到自己身上。

所以，到底是什么时候开始的呢？他嚼着卷饼，饼皮跟他吃过的所有难吃三明治的面包片一样难吃。

_出轨是接着酗酒后的又一大不对劲，梦露的《七年之痒》给这种行为冠上新名号，但他早过了出轨的黄金时期，或许人生有好几个七年之痒？就跟人生有好几个七年一样。听说Lisa不在中区工作了，自己申请转移到了东区。（*La有东、西、中三个联邦地区法院）周围的那帮人会怎么想？大多数是看热闹吧，也许会羡慕？有个漂亮老婆还出轨，发现了还被原谅；被约炮对象告上法庭，平安无事不说，受害人自己先离开了。呵呵。_

_他们曾经亲密无间。他有一个和Maggie共享的早期秘密，一个有关金钱的秘密：他曾在父亲的不知情下帮父亲偿还了房贷。倔老头倔强了一辈子，他始终不肯相信那场年代的骗局。这个导致了后来Maggie瞒着自己的爸妈一个人承担了婚礼的所有费用。_

_啊，父亲。他想起来了，这个强硬的男人已经离开他一年有余了，他不敢把日子记得太清楚，就像父亲不敢把母亲离去的日子记得太清楚一样。他是在他的葬礼上开启的酒瓶，那些给宾客喝的酒最后差不多都进了他的肚。_

_或许这就是异端的崛起，是的，或许这就是，一切从他的死亡开始。_

【一滴】

【一滴】

【再接着一滴】

头皮上有明显的坠物感，Marty停下嘴里的咀嚼，那人也拉紧裤链往回赶。

——

妈的，下雨了。


	22. 夫妻生活：象的手术

“我做了一个梦，一个特别特别不好的梦。梦里我啜泣着醒来，但那只象还是在那儿，确切的来说，是一头象宝宝，但是比起周围的那些人来说，他还是巨大的。那些穿着白色衣服的人，剥掉了他的头皮，打开了他的头骨，原来每个生物的头颅都像一只篮子。他们，那些穿着白色袍子的人，技术不太好，为什么不把他们称为医生呢？因为他们连麻醉药都不会打。小象途中醒过来，发出‘乌——乌——’火车一样的声音，周围的人笑起来，不是那种羞愧于自己糟糕技术的尴尬笑容，就是轻松的状态。这时，大老板的声音出现了，别问我怎么知道他是大老板的，我就是知道，这是我的梦，你也可以把他叫做大先生。他说这是场完美的手术，多么简单的事儿啊，他就知道。”

“好...吧？但...为什么呢？他们这是给它做什么样的手术呢？”

“我也不知道，他们也没打开他的别的什么地方。可能是换脑子？你知道，像电视里常放的那样。我只看到象的头颅像个皮套一样地被取下来，剥落。我太难过了。后来，他们又给他套了回去。你说中间他们有没有给他换过？”

“这...太不可思议了，我不知道...”

“是的，想想也是。”

“你为什么会做这种梦呢？”

“...我不知道。你不可以告诉别人。”

“当然。绝不。”

“那么现在我要去找我的小姐妹了，你一个人可以吗？我会回来来找你的。”

“嗯，当然。”

——『前夜』

Marty回到家的时候已经晚了，很晚的那种，不单单指错过了饭点。冰箱里有即食意面，屋子里静悄悄的，所以得小心点不要吵醒她们。

他在等微波炉里的快餐加热完成，电视静音放着。

下午四点左右，他跟Rust到达Ralph Churchill女友可能所在的夜区。原本担心女友已经不在那里工作了，没想到事情进展的挺顺利，没打听几下就寻到了地方见到了人，看样子女友在块地区的人气不小。

那是一家同性恋酒吧，位置在博西城的什里夫波特大街与老麦登路的交叉口，名字叫角落里的天堂，那一片是流动型夜区，夜店的招牌隔三岔五就换一波，所以下次去可能就不叫这个名了。说实话，尽管在路易斯安那生活了小半辈子，当警察也当了二十多年，Marty却从未来过这片区域也从未接到相关的案件，但是他不能在脸上表现出来——看！新大陆！毕竟旁边跟着一个雷打不动的神仙。

女友的模样有些打破Marty的幻想，根据Joseph Churchill的叙述，Marty想象着她的样子...比方说，皮肤颜色深一点的？但对方是典型的金发碧眼，肤色白的跟鱼肚皮一样，但又区别于城市花园里的玫瑰——宽大的骨骼皮肤细腻，四肢修长的同羚羊一般。那可能掺点少数民族的基因，他猜测。

谈话主要是Rust跟她谈，好家伙，女友看到“变异种”的时候眼睛都直了，虽然过后她对他说她也喜欢大男子主义的甜爹类型，哼，可拉倒吧，他不喜欢老爹女儿那套，想想就恶心。

女友的那一套说辞明显与囚犯不同。

女友说她跟Ralph是在狱中结识，当时Ralph帮助她免受了一场轮奸，女友还说Joseph这人有点神经，爱吹牛逼还爱幻想，多少嗑药嗑傻了的意思，四年前Ralph是为了他生病的教母才去犯罪。另外，女友说她跟Ralph已经分手，早在一年前，没什么理由，就是突然有一天，双方跟约好了似的就不联系了。女友最后给他们一个地址，有关教母的。

他们谢绝了女友留下来观看表演的邀请，他给了女友一点酬金——由Rust亲手夹进女友的一对堪称完美的酥胸中间。

妈的，气死他了。

时间太晚，所以他们各自回家，约好明天上班时间继续，不过谁知道那家伙会不会晚上不睡觉自己先去，猫腰蹲个点什么的，啧...应该不会吧。

Marty坐在沙发上吃完了那盘意面，关掉电视之前，他把最后一口啤酒喝掉。他仍在参加戒酒会，以三天捕鱼五天晒网的到场率。度数高的烈酒是不喝了，但啤酒总归还是可以的吧？在操劳了一天后，这点奖励不算夸张。他会偷偷的，喝完就把罐子扔掉，刷个牙你甚至闻不出嘴里的啤酒花味。互助会的人有些还用可乐、牛奶、果汁、茶、咖啡或者口香糖等代替，千奇百怪。大家都这样，用低程度的东西代替高程度的：咖啡瘾的喝茶，烟草瘾的抽电子烟，毒瘾的用美沙酮...人真的很会给自己找补。

从外面扔完垃圾回来，Marty走向卧房，他想他也可以睡在沙发上，不过身上有股味，下午还淋了一点雨，想想还是拿身衣服冲个澡好了。

房间里有亮光，黄色的光线昏昏沉沉的。Marty心里有些犯嘀咕，Maggie晚上睡觉一般不打床头灯。再走进去一些，景色就很明了了，昏暗的灯光不妨碍床上情欲的展现。

“啊！”他听到自己发出一声惊呼，“对、对不起。”转身的一瞬间他猛地反应过来那也是自己的房间，床上那人还是跟自己生了两孩子的老婆。

一时之间，进也不是，退也不是，Marty卡在中间，内心呼啸出一部莎翁史来。

刚才要是什么反应也没有的直接进去是不是也不太对？进去干什么呢？跟Maggie做爱？那么如何开始呢？他两现在和好有一段日子了，但Maggie跟他说过——“你还有很长一段路需要走。”，而且他是以冒失的闯入者姿态打搅了对方的欢愉，所以为什么要自讨没趣呢？但是从另一方面，他道歉转身离开好像更不对，明天早上该怎么面对？提早去警局？不是吧...事情刚刚有些好转，这难道不会让他两今后的相处陷入更加无解的死局吗？

“marty？”

短短几秒钟的头脑风暴，他被人拉回去，Maggie看着他，反手在他身后关上门。

Maggie喝酒了，是的，她也会喝，别看他家吃饭时的标配是每人一杯健康的柠檬红茶，虽然那玩意儿长得跟长岛冰茶似的。她现在闻上去有股水果发酵透了的辛辣甜味，呼吸之间，勾出了他刚才漱口漱掉的啤酒花味，Marty耳根子红了，大部分是紧张的。

“你为什么要向我道歉？”她问，酒气喷出来还带着一股灼热的木头香。

“呃...我...”Maggie看着他，身上穿着白色背心，下面没穿短裤、甚至内裤——Marty的心脏快爆炸了，“对、对不起...”

“你还要道歉？”

Marty看到床头一瓶快到底的金酒，他还注意到搁在枕边的肉色橡胶阳具，顶端是粉红色的，上面保持着湿润——他被Maggie压在身下，Maggie吻着他。

**救命。**

人的第六感能有多精准？

他和Rust的第一回他当时心里有数吗？之后的呢？

Maggie这么轻，他可以就这么，双手放到她的肩膀上，一用力，就这么推开。

“啊...呃嗯！”

咽回去了，Marty把尖叫咽回去了。女人的手指跟她的身体一样，全是骨头，上头尖尖的指甲，跟把锐利的小尖刀一样。虽说Rust也是瘦的，跟Maggie一样，手指骨节分明，但比起女人，男人的骨头相对来总是粗钝的。

Maggie吻着他，亲他的嘴唇，亲他的耳朵后面，亲他的下巴、脖子、肩膀。屁股里的小尖刀扭动着，冷冰冰的，拼命往里面钻，连穴道都暖不化它，过后就是第二根，不，第二把。

过了。两把就过了，那都没有润滑。

Marty已经很久没有过插入型的性爱，不管是前面的还是后面的，“前面的”时间要稍长一点，“后面的”算算也半个多月没有了，可他现在一点也硬不起来。而且一个很可怕的事实，一个很可怕的事实或许他即将面对。Marty崩溃地发现，待会儿如果真的要有第三根手指进来，他会哭，痛到哭，这能直接让他爆发出不想见到第二天太阳的念头。

“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”Maggie问，出乎意料地抽出所有的手指。

Marty睁开紧闭的双眼，视野开始是模糊的，过会儿逐渐清晰。Maggie端详着刚从他身体里退出来的手指，目光发直。天啊，那会有异味吧，他都没来得及冲个澡。Marty感觉他的脸红了，照这情势下去，那极有可能红到脖子根。

“唔...抱歉...我应该...”

女人含糊地说着，毫不介意地咬着手指。她趴在他身上，小背心仍穿着，上面突出两点，乳房隔着布料摩擦着他的胸膛，Marty能明显感受到Maggie兴奋的坚挺，她的乳头硬的像两颗小石子。Maggie在左手边的柜子里翻找着，她将身体再探出去点，最后一阵摩擦，Marty被那两颗石子擦出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

Marty不敢再去看她，她的动作也好她的神情也罢。耳边响起“噗！”、“噗！”两下放屁似的声响，吓得他差点当场晕过去，过后才意识到那是Maggie在她手指上挤润滑剂。

于是接下来的一切都轻松些许，甚至带上了一层加速般的节奏。但Marty还是没硬起来，尽管在尝到了些快感的甜头后也没能成功勃起。他只是软着鸡巴，淅淅沥沥的，跟尿不尽似的，漏出一点体液。Maggie尝试着把假阳具放进去，但它老是要掉出来或者在抽插的过程中滑到屁股后面，所以她干脆把它放进自己的身体，手指依旧操着自己的丈夫。

Marty不知道最后是怎么结束的，他可能射了吧，或许是Maggie，他身上有涩滞的，体液干涸的骚腥味。Marty睁着眼，或许是闭着，反正视野一片漆黑，可是他又没睡着，没有思绪但是意识清醒的要命，他不知道这样的状态保持了多久，可能是到天亮，又或许是大脑吃不消了，意识没有征兆地突然一断，他沉沉睡去。

科尔警探早上没见到他的搭档，上司说他请假了，病假。

好吧。

顺口问一句请了几天？上司说他老婆没说，估计明天就来了。

行。又不是没单干过。他差不多一直都是单干。

Rust叼着烟前往目的地，警车的方向盘他用起来不上手，开车的时候总是不好好抓着它，一会儿一只手随意地搭在上面抓烟盒找烟抽，一会儿松松垮垮地握着好像下一秒两只手都要放开。但按照通俗结局，事情总是过程危险结尾顺利，最后没有翻车也没有撞车，他找到了Ralph Churchill的教母，同样也是Joseph Churchill的。他本来顺着女友给的地址去找，到的时候发现祖母已经不在那儿生活了，周围打听了一圈，根据邻居们的反馈，他找到这儿。

教母现在生活在低矮窄小的方块房间里——一号公墓，这就是科尔警探今日的地点。

Rust询问了守墓人，得知导购员前两天刚来扫过墓，调看墓园监控，导购员开着一辆旧别克，72年的公园大道，车牌号为65L***，尾数看不清，不过到时候不难找。

好吧，通知信息组，巡逻队，查看路边监控围堵人的活不是他必须做的。

心里有点烦。

Rust驾着车往回开，抓不抓到人他无所谓，那家伙估计也无所谓。世界在颠倒，警察懒得抓贼，贼不怕被抓。他在外面晃荡了一会儿，好一会儿，抽完所有的烟后，他发现今天的报告要他来写，操。

写完报告也到点了，科尔警探今日的准点下班惊艳了在场的所有观众，有的人猜他有了女朋友，有的人猜他不想干警察了要辞职，那这些就让他们在背后尽情嚼舌根去。

半小时后，Rust盯着那套居家小住宅，他来过这里，不止一次，当然也没有很多次。他在隔着两条街的家庭超市买了打孤星，然后坐在车里默默把它们喝完，期间没有任何人进出过那扇门，窗帘呈合拢状态，所以他也看不到里面的情况。

他这辆红色皮卡在外面这样停着够明显了吧？这种显眼的颜色拿去盯梢简直一秒钟成为活靶子。

“嗝...”

Rust轻轻地打出一个酒嗝，有点饱。他把空酒罐捏扁扔到座位下，拧动钥匙，车胎碾过几根杂草，他驾车缓缓离去。

要他去敲响那扇门？

妈的，没门。

——『所以...』

“你们有看到过爸妈的羞羞场景吗？”

“恶！！！为什么要问这个！”一个圆脸小女孩嫌恶地尖叫起来，不过闪闪发亮的眼睛布满了兴奋。

“我看过！”一个在手臂上套着五六枚花边头绳的女孩首当其冲，她有一头齐腰的褐色长发，“我爸妈以为我去上学了，但那天我落下了我的头绳，回去拿的时候就看到了。他们在沙发上，我爸压着我妈，叠叠碰，撞不停！”

“那这样的话...咯咯...”一个套牙箍的女孩受到了鼓舞，她“咯咯”磨着牙笑着，紧接其二，“去年夏天，我们全家到湖边度假。晚上我们烤着棉花糖都睡着了，不，其实只有我和我弟弟。我爸妈就在我两旁边，旁边的草地上，我被吵醒了，可我得假装睡着。天呐！那可太辛苦了！最后我不得不制造出一点声响，于是他们就跑到木屋里面去了，而我和我弟弟还睡在外面的草地上！”

“恶...那可真恶心！要我，我就再也不坐那张沙发！也再也不去湖边度假！”圆脸女孩评价道。

“叽叽叽...”头绳女孩发出小鸡一样的笑声，“可是我们都是这样来的啊，萨莎小姐不是给我们放过影片，他们不这样我们就没法来到这个世界呀。”

“是啊...不过，他们确实不应该在我旁边就这么开始，我真的忍得很辛苦。”牙箍女孩仰天长叹。

“还是恶心。”圆脸女孩皱着小圆鼻子，“既然我们已经来到了这个世界，那么他们就该停止这样做。”

“天啊，你可真是老传统！”/“省省吧，你这个假正经！”

“你们怎么这样！太刻薄了吧你们！”

她们争吵起来。

『“好啦好啦...那你呢？audrey？你有看到过吗？”』

“啊？我...”一直沉默的女孩神色犹豫。

“对啊对啊，你有看到过吗？”

“恶...看她那样子肯定有过。”

“说说看吧，audrey。”

她们一下把瞄头对准她。

“你们说...”沉默的女孩还是开口，“爸爸跟妈妈，非得是爸爸压着妈妈吗？”

“......”

“......”

“呃......”

『噗...』

除了沉默女孩，其他人一块笑起来，笑声此起彼伏。

“拜托...audrey，叽叽...那当然啦！”头绳女孩边笑边说，“男孩子有小鸡鸡，女孩子没有，女孩子的小花花只能来装东西呀！”

“对呀对呀...”圆脸女孩这回附和着头绳女孩。

“这可真有意思！咯咯...或许世界会乱套？又或许我们只是把爸爸叫做‘妈妈’，把妈妈叫做‘爸爸’罢了！”

“唔...是啊是啊...”她迟疑了一会儿也附和牙箍女孩。

沉默女孩咬着嘴唇，“...你们怎么就这么确定呢？”

“......”

“......”

“这......”

『那难道你看到过？』

“对哦！你看到过？”

“对呀对呀...”

“你得拿出真凭实据来。”

“是啊是啊...”

“...我？”沉默女孩愣着神摇头，“不...我没有。”

“......”

“......”

“......”

『......』

茶话会的“茶”有些凉了，五个女孩围成一圈静声齐坐，中心位置还空出来一个小板凳，那是专门给她们中间第一个交到男朋友的人——的男朋友坐的。

『...还记得上回的故事吗？传闻学校后面的小池塘边，在那边的草地上，曾经有过四个？或者五个？男巫包围着一个女巫，中间的女巫浑身赤裸，她没有了衣服也没有了巫术...』

女孩们的氛围随着新一轮的展开又重新热闹起来。

“叽叽叽...”

“咯咯咯...”

“喳喳喳...”

她们笑着，谈论着，其中的一个女孩沉默着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又看了一遍大纲，全作内容大概就是卑微小马在线做人的血泪史（笑死我自己


End file.
